Snickers Moments
by Angelusstarbuck
Summary: Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis das Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand. SN
1. Cool Change

Anm.d.Auth.: Das ist der Beginn einer Reihe von Snickers Momenten, die am Ende jeder Folge anfangen. Nummer 1 ist die zweite Folge der ersten Staffel, da Sara dort erst auftaucht. Wie immer, gehört mir nichts. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur wieder ausgeliehen, um ihnen meine kranken Gedanken einzupflanzen.

**Cool Change**

Sara Sidle versuchte erfolglos ihre Sachen zu balancieren und dabei ihren neuen Spind zu öffnen. Gerade als ihre Sachen der Schwerkraft erliegen wollten, kam ihr eine Hand zur Hilfe.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme mit texanischem Akzent.

„Danke." Sara überließ dem Fremden einen ihrer Kartons.

Während sie ihren Spind öffnete, versuchte sie den Fremden einzuordnen. Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Sie haben doch mit Grissom die Dummies vom Dach geworfen."

Der Fremde lächelte sie an. „Ja, Nick Stokes. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Sara nahm Nick ihren Karton ab und verstaute ihm in ihrem neuen Spind. Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und sagte: „Sara Sidle."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich haben ihren Namen mitbekommen, Miss Sidle.", erwiderte er als er ihre Hand ergriff.

Als Nick ihre Hand wieder losließ musste Sara grinsen. „Nennen Sie mich Sara."

„Okay, Sara. Ich bin Nick.", auch von seinem Gesicht, ließ sich ein Grinsen kaum verleugnen.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden voller peinlichem Schweigen, bis Nick schließlich weiter sprach: „Du bleibst also eine Weile bei uns?"

Sara nickte dankbar. „Ja, ich werde Holly Gribbs ersetzen."

„Gut… ich meine nicht, dass Holly tot ist, sondern dass du hier bleibst. Ich meine, ich kenne dich nicht, aber Las Vegas ist echt eine tolle Stadt und du scheinst ganz nett zu sein, auch wenn ich dich erst einmal gesehen habe und wir uns gerade zum ersten Mal unterhalten, ich meine…Ich sollte lieber den Mund halten.", sagte Nick nervös. Er konnte sich sein untypisches Verhalten nicht erklären.

Sara musste über seine Unsicherheit lächeln, irgendwie fand sie es ganz süß.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich bin auch ziemlich froh, dass ich hier bleibe. Ich glaube, es kann hier noch sehr interessant werden."

Nick nickte und machte Sara ein Angebot: „Wenn du mal jemanden brauchst, der dir die Stadt zeigt und so was, ich könnte dich rumführen."

„Ich werde drüber nachdenken.", sagte Sara.

„Nick", plötzlich erschien Warrick, „Wir haben einen 419." Kaum hatte Warrick das gesagt, war er auch wieder verschwunden.

„Ich denke, ich muss gehen.", sagte Nick entschuldigend.

„Wir werden uns bestimmt öfter über den Weg laufen.", in Saras Stimme klang etwas Enttäuschung mit. Allerdings konnte Nick nicht genau ausmachen, was die Ursache war.

Nick ging langsam zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns.", sagte er bevor er den Raum verließ.

„Ja, darauf kannst du wetten.", murmelte Sara, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Spind zuwendete, um ihre Sachen einzuräumen. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis das Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand.


	2. Crate and Burial

**Crate and Burial**

Als Nick den Aufenthaltsraum betrat, hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, Sara dort vorzufinden.

„Sara, was machst du noch hier?", fragte er besorgt.

Sara blickte ihn für einen Augenblick verwirrt an, bevor ihr Kopf wieder klar wurde. „Ich denke nach.", war ihre simple Antwort.

Nick nickte und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. Er wartete einige Augenblicke und fragte vorsichtig: „Darf ich fragen, worüber?"

Er musste nicht lange warten, bis Sara sagte: „Darüber, was ich machen würde, wenn ich lebendig begraben werde."

„Ich glaube ich würde aufgeben. Meine Waffe nehmen und mich erschießen, bevor ich ersticken würde." Sara sah Nick überrascht an. Mit dieser Antwort hätte sie nicht gerechnet, nicht von ihm.

„Warum?", das Entsetzen ihn ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Nick sah Sara an und erwiderte: „Komm schon, Sara. Du weißt genauso so gut wie ich, dass es fast unmöglich ist, dass man rechtzeitig gefunden wird."

„Wollen wir einen Deal machen?", Sara fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar.

Nick überlegte einen Moment bevor er sagte: „Ich bin für alles offen."

„Gut", Sara lächelte, so dass man ihre Zähne sehen konnte, gleich darauf wurde ihre Stimme wieder ernst, „Folgendes, wenn du jemals lebendig begraben wirst, werden ich dich finden, bevor es zu spät ist und wenn ich lebendig begraben werde, wirst du mich finden. Einverstanden?" Sara streckte erwartungsvoll ihre Hand aus.

Nick ergriff Saras Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ich bin einverstanden, aber wie kannst du sicher sein, dass ich dich finden werde?"

„Aus dem selben Grund, aus dem du sicher sein kannst, dass ich dich finden werde. Ich vertraue dir.", sagte Sara ohne eine Sekunde nachdenken zu müssen. Sie versuchte ihre Müdigkeit zu unterdrücken, aber dieser Versuch misslang ihr, was man daran erkennen konnte, dass sie gähnte.

„Du solltest nach Hause fahren und dich ausruhen.", Nicks Vorschlag klang eher wie eine Anweisung, die Sara bereitwillig befolgen wollte.

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Als sie fast angekommen war, sagte Nick: „Schlaf gut."

Sara drehte sich noch einmal um und erwiderte: „Ach, Nick."

Nick blickte sie noch einmal an. „Ja."

„Das da vorhin, als wir über Lindsays Geburtstag geredet haben, war kein Flirten. Glaube mir, wenn ich mit dir flirte sieht das anderes aus."

Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und verlies den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Zurück ließ sie einen verdutzten, aber grinsenden Nick.

* * *

Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet. 


	3. Pledging Mr Johnson

** loose-canon-with-a-gun:** Ich kenne niemanden, der so elegant die Kurve kriegt!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Pledging Mr. Johnson**

Sara brannte schon lange eine Frage auf der Zunge, die sie Nick unbedingt stellen musste. Nach der Schicht fuhren die beiden zusammen etwas essen und Sara ergriff die Gelegenheit um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen.

„Nick, kann ich dich etwas fragen.", fragte sie, während sie ihre Sonnenbrille abnahm.

Nick blickte kurz von der Straße und ihr ins Gesicht um kurz darauf seinen Blick gleich wieder auf die Straße zu richten.

Seine Stimme klang etwas besorgt, als er sagte: „Ja, sicher."

„Warum warst du ihn einer Verbindung. Ich meine, du bist irgendwie nicht der Typ dazu."

Nick atmete erleichtert aus, er hatte schon mit etwas Schlimmen gerechnet. „Na ja", beantwortete er Saras Frage, „Ich wollte dazu gehören und mir viel nichts Anderes ein."

Sara schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Bist du immer noch in der Verbindung. Diese Stundentenverbindungen sollen angeblich doch fürs ganze Leben sein.", in ihrer Stimme klang etwas Spott mit.

Nick rollte mit seinen Augen: „Du musst nicht alles glauben, was du hörst. Und nein, ich bin nicht mehr in einer Verbindung. Ehrlich gesagt war ich nur eine Woche drin."

Diese Aussage überraschte Sara. Als Nick an einer roten Ampel anhielt, drehte er sich zu Sara.

„Als ich dazu gehörte, war es nicht so toll, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Diese Typen waren alle nur Idioten, deren Daddy dafür sorgte, dass die sich ohne weitere Sorgen betrinken konnten. Bei mir war das anders, ich habe schließlich sechs Geschwister und…"

Eine verärgerte Autofahrerin hinter ihm hupte ununterbrochen, als es grün wurde und brachte Nick dazu weiterzufahren.

„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du anders bist, als diese Idioten.", sagte Sara zufrieden.

Nick war etwas verwirrt. „Warum?", fragte er, als er auf dem Parkplatz des Restaurants fuhr.

Sara wartete bis er den Wagen geparkt hatte und öffnete ihre Tür bevor sie antwortete: „Wenn ich zu dir nach Hause komme, will ich wirklich etwas Anderes machen, als deinen Müll durchzuwühlen, um nach Bindfäden zu suchen, an denen Leber befestigt war."

Dann setzte sie ihre Sonnenbrille wieder auf und stieg aus. Nick saß noch einige Momente ihm Auto, bevor er ihr ins Cafe folgte. Er hoffte auch, dass Sara etwas anderes tun würde, wenn sie bei ihm zu Hause ist.


	4. Friends & Lovers

**Friends & Lovers**

Vorsichtig nahm Nick das kleine Geschöpf auf den Arm, während jemand an der Tür klingelte. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Es überraschte ihn Sara zu erblicken, mit ihr hatte er am Wenigsten gerechnet. Vor allem, da sie etwas schockiert dreinblickte.

„Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Nick sah sie verständnislos an, bis ihm die Kleine auf seinem Arm wieder einfiel.

„Entschuldige. Sara, das ist Abby. Abby, Sara.", sagte er wie selbstverständlich.

Als ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich immer noch nicht änderte fuhr Nick mit einer Erklärung fort: „Sie ist meine Nichte. Meine Schwester und ihr Mann sind zu Besuch und da sie seit ihrer Geburt nicht eine Minute für sich alleine hatten, passe ich heute auf sie auf. Deswegen bin ich auch zu spät gekommen."

Saras Gesicht entspannte sich sichtlich. Sie schien sogar ein wenig zu lächeln.

„Komm doch rein.", forderte Nick Sara auf. Sie kam seiner Einladung sogleich nach.

Nick wartete ein paar Augenblicke, als Sara nichts sagte, fragte er: „Wolltest du irgendwas Bestimmtes?"

Sara nickte und hielt Nick im nächsten Moment auch schon eine Akte unter die Nase.

„Du hast vergessen, den Bericht zu unterschreiben und da ich eh was zu Essen holen wollte und du auf dem Weg liegst, habe ich Grissom angeboten, dir die Akte zu bringen.", erklärte Sara, „Also? Kannst du sie unterschreiben?"

„Ja, sicher. Kannst du Abby für einen Moment halten?" Erst jetzt wurde Sara wieder bewusst, dass Nick die ganze Zeit ein Baby auf dem Arm hielt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich kann mit Kindern nicht so umgehen, nachher tue ich ihr weh.", sagte Sara verunsichert.

Nick lächelte sie an. „Komm schon, das ist gar nicht so schwer. Sie beißt auch nicht und wenn doch, tut es nicht weh, sie hat noch keine Zähne."

Er hielt Sara Abby entgegen. Somit war sie gezwungen, das Baby auf den Arm zu nehmen. Zu Anfang sah es etwas unbeholfen aus, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit schien Sara die Lage im Griff zu haben.

Er ging zu einem Schrank und holte einen Kugelschreiber heraus um den Bericht zu unterschreiben. Sara schien gar nicht zu merken, dass er noch im Raum war. Sie war voll und ganz auf Abby konzentriert.

Nick sah sich die beiden eine Zeit lang an. Sara merkte, dass er sie anguckte und blickte auf. Zum ersten Mal betrachtete sie Nick wirklich. Er hatte etwas Sanftes in seinen Zügen und sein Lächeln schien den Raum zu erhellen.

Plötzlich fing Saras Pieper an zu piepen und zerstörte den Moment.

„Ich sollte wieder ins Labor fahren. Grissom wartet bestimmt schon auf seinen Bericht.", sagte sie entschuldigend.

Ohne Nick aus den Augen zu lassen, gab sie ihm Abby zurück und nahm die Akte wieder.

„Du solltest nach Hause fahren und dich ausschlafen.", sagte Nick, während er Sara in die Augen sah.

„Ja, vielleicht."

Er hätte schwören können, dass ihre Augen glasig wurden, als sie sich von Abby verabschiedete.


	5. Who Are You?

**Who Are You?**

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sara besorgt, als sie Nick an seinem Spind vorfand.

Der war gerade dabei sein Hemd zu wechseln. „Ja, was meinst du?"

„Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist.", sie sah Nick erwartungsvoll an.

Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes in der richtigen Reihenfolge zuknöpfte. Seine Finger zitterten immer noch.

„Ich will keine große Sache draus machen, okay?" Sara konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er auf einmal sauer auf sie war.

Und sie hatte auch keine Lust sich so von ihm anpöbeln zu lassen, aber sie wusste, dass er den Tatsachen ins Auge blicken musste.

„Nicky, das ist eine große Sache. Du wurdest mit einer Waffe bedroht. Du hättest tot sein können.", Sara wurde ein wenig panisch, als sie sich ausmalte wie das Szenario hätte enden können.

Nick war endlich fertig mit seinem Hemd und drehte sich zu Sara. „Bin ich aber nicht, okay? Ich bin es nicht und deswegen ist es auch keine große Sache."

Sara wurde sauer. Sie hasste solche Situationen. Wieso konnte er nicht einsehen, dass sie ihn fast verloren hätte, sondern musste den großen Macho spielen.

Ihre Stimme war voller Wut und klang ein wenig schräg, als sie sagte: „Schön."

„Schön.", war Nick Antwort auf ihre Äußerung. Auch er klang nicht mehr normal, sondern war voller Wut.

Saras Antwort auf seine Äußerung war, dass sie sich umdrehte und ging. Auch wenn sie nicht verstand, warum er so war, aber es war ihr auch egal, sie wollte ihm schließlich nur helfen.

Sie konnte gerade noch hören, wie Nick seinen Spind zuschlug, bevor sich die Tür schloss.

Wütend haute sie auf den Fahrstuhlknopf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Fahrstuhl kam und sie einstieg.

Als sich die Türen schließen wollten, kam auf einmal eine Hand wie aus dem Nichts und hinderte sie daran. Nick schlüpfte noch schnell in den Aufzug, bevor sich die Türen endgültig schlossen.

„Sara, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Es ist nur wegen…der Sache.", sagte Nick, als er versuchte sich zu entschuldigen.

„Ich dachte es ist keine große Sache.", stieß Sara schnippisch hervor.

Nick musste sich geschlagen geben. Er fasste Sara am Arm und zwang sie so ihn anzugucken. Zuerst weigerte sie sich, doch dann gab sie nach und blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich hatte eine scheiß Angst, als die Waffe auf mich gerichtet war. Es heißt doch, dass man sein Leben an sich vorüberziehen sieht, wenn man kurz davor ist zu sterben", Sara nickte langsam, „Das ist großer Müll. Ich sah nur die Waffe und dachte die ganze Zeit, wer wohl meine Hirnmasse später wegwischen wird."

Sara nickte erneut, diesmal jedoch konnte man es kaum wahrnehmen. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als sie sagte: „Es ist nur, ich war besorgt…um dich."

Nick wollte noch etwas sagen, doch die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und andere Menschen stiegen ein. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten die Beiden in Schweigen. Doch diesmal waren auch keine Worte mehr nötig.


	6. Blood Drops

**Das ist das letzte Update für zwei Wochen, da ich nicht da bin. **

**

* * *

**

**Blood Drops**

Sara erschrak, als ihr auf einmal eine Hand auf die Schulter tippte.

„Nick, was machst du hier?", fragte sie, während sie die Kopfhörer abnahm und sich ihre Tränen aus den Augen wischte. Sie setzte sich aufrecht ihn und wartete auf Nicks Antwort.

„Wir waren verabredet, schon vergessen?", erklärte Nick sein Dasein in ihrer Wohnung. Aufmerksam schaute er sich um. Sara hatte es sich hier wirklich gemütlich gemacht.

Sara war mit seiner Erklärung nicht zu frieden. „Ja, aber was machst du in meiner Wohnung und wie bist du überhaupt hier rein gekommen?"

„Als du nicht aufgetaucht bist, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht und überall angerufen. Im Labor warst du nicht und du bist auch nicht an dein Handy oder an dein Telefon gegangen. Also bin ich hergekommen und als du nicht auf mein Klingeln reagiert hast, habe ich den Ersatzschlüssel genommen und hier bin ich nun."

„Ich habe Musik gehört.", sagte Sara und hielt ihre Kopfhörer hoch. Die Musik war so laut, dass Nick keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, den Text zu verstehen.

Sara wischte sich über ihre immer noch feuchten Augen. Ihr war es unangenehm, dass jemand sie so sah, dass Nick sie so sah.

Nick wusste, wie Sara sich fühlte und setzte sich neben sie. Leise fragte er: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein, Nicky. Nichts ist in Ordnung.", sie starrte an ihre Wohnzimmerwand und nahm sich ein Kissen. Sie nahm es ganz fest in die Arme und drückte es wie ein Schutzschild vor ihren Bauch.

Nick betrachtete besorgt ihre Geste. „Willst du darüber reden."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", sagte Sara überzeugt.

Er verstand sie, doch er wartete trotzdem. Irgendwann würde sie reden. Es dauerte nicht so lange, wie er erwartet hatte, als Sara endlich anfing zu sprechen.

„Es ist nur…Brenda. Eines Tages wird sie begreifen, was wirklich passiert. Und warum ihre Schwester…Mutter das alles getan hat. Was passiert dann mit ihr? Was ist wenn sie sich an alles erinnern wird? An all die schrecklichen Dinge, die ihr Vater ihrer Mutter angetan hat.", Sara versuchte ihre neu aufgeflammten Tränen zu verbergen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Nick wischte sanft ihre Tränen weg und flüsterte: „Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?"

Sara nickte. Sie wagte es nicht zu sprechen und somit die Stille zu unterbrechen, in der nur sie Nicks Worte verstand.

Er drehte sich noch mehr zu ihr, um ihr Gesicht besser sehen zu können.

„Sie wird sich auch an dich erinnern. Wie du ihre Hand gehalten hast und wie du ihr nicht von der Seite gewichen bist, als sie die ganzen Tests machen musste.", während er das sagte, konnte er sehen, wie Hoffnung in ihrer Augen aufleuchtete, die jedoch im nächsten Moment gleich wieder verschwand.

„Das wird ihr auch nicht helfen. Es macht nicht ungeschehen, was ihr angetan wurde.", Sara klang sehr überzeugend, doch Nick wusste, was er antworten sollte.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber es gibt ihr Hoffnung."

Darauf wusste Sara nichts zu sagen. Sie gab sich mit seiner Antwort zu frieden. Sie blieben ziemlich lange still nebeneinander sitzen.

„Kommst du jetzt mit etwas Essen?", fragte Nick nach geraumer Zeit.

Sara überlegte, doch eigentlich hatte sie sich schon entschieden. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt lieber allein sein, du weißt schon, ein bisschen nachdenken."

Nick war zwar etwas enttäuscht, doch er verstand sie.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich gehe dann lieber.", sagte Nick, als er sich erhob.

„Danke…für alles." Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Nick sah ihren Versuch als ein gutes Zeichen an. Sie würde es schon schaffen, sie schaffte es immer.

„Jederzeit. Ach und Sara?", Sara blickte auf, „stelle deine Musik leiser. Du ruinierst dir dein Gehör."

Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal traurig an und wartete bis er verschwunden war. Dann setzte sie ihre Kopfhörer auf und legte sich wieder aufs Sofa. Sie drehte die Lautstärke so weit runter, dass die Musik nur noch ein Flüstern in ihrem Kopf war.

Dann fing sie erneut an zu weinen.


	7. Anonymous

**Anonymous**

Sara wartete ungeduldig, bis Nick die Tür öffnete. Sie hatte Pizza besorgt und wollte sich einfach mit ihm unterhalten.

„Hey, komm rein.", waren Nicks erste Worte, als er sie sah.

Sara grinste, nahm seine Aufforderung an und setzte sich auf sein Sofa. Die Pizza stellte sie auf seinen Tisch.

„Du hast Essen mitgebracht.", stellte Nick fest, „Ich hole etwas zu Trinken."

„Beeile dich, sonst wird die Pizza kalt.", rief Sara Nick hinterher, als er in die Küche ging.

Er war noch nie so schnell gewesen, als er Wasser in zwei Gläser füllte und wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging.

„Also Sara, was führt dich zu mir?", fragte Nick vorsichtig. Er wollte sie nicht bedrängen, da er wusste, dass sie ihm bestimmt nicht gleich eine klare Antwort geben würde, aber irgendwie wusste er schon, warum sie hier war. Er wollte es nur hören… von ihr.

Sara reichte Nick ein Stück Pizza und nahm sich selbst eines, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich…ähm wollte dich einfach mal besuchen."

„Es ist wegen Paul Millander, oder?" Nick entschied sich jetzt doch, nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumzutanzen und seine Vermutung gleich in den Raum zu werfen.

Sara war etwas überrascht. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so durchschaubar wäre.

„Es nervt mich nur unheimlich", erklärte Sara, „wenn jemand Grissom austricksen kann, wie einfach ist es dann erst für jemanden, mich auszutricksen?"

Nick bis von seiner Pizza ab, um dadurch ein paar Momente Bedenkzeit zu gewinnen.

„Ich glaube, du bist viel schlauer, als du denkst. Es wird bestimmt nicht einfach sein, dich auszutricksen.", sagte Nick und erblickte gleich darauf, wie Sara rot wurde.

Plötzlich gähnte Sara. Nick fragte mit einem Lächeln: „Langweile ich dich?"

„Nein.", sagte Sara simpel und griff nach ihrem Glas. Sie trank einen Schluck und verzog ihr Gesicht gleich darauf.

„Hast du Eis? Das Wasser ist ganz warm.", fragte Sara Nick.

Nick griff nach ihrem Glas. „Ja, ich hol dir welches."

„Ich kann es mir auch selbst holen, sagt mir nur wo es ist.", forderte Sara ihn auf.

Er schüttelte mir dem Kopf. „Ich hole es dir schon. Du kannst sitzen bleiben und deine Pizza essen."

Er ging wieder in die Küche und füllte Eis in ihr Glas. Er brauchte wirklich nicht lange, doch als er zurückkam war Sara eingeschlafen. Sie hatte bestimmt seit Tagen kein Auge mehr zugemacht. Leise stellte er das Glas auf den Tisch und ging zu ihr.

Nick nahm Sara vorsichtig hoch und brachte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er sie Auf sein Bett, zog ihr die Schuhe aus und deckte sie zu.

Danach ging er auf die andere Seite, holte sich ein Kissen und eine Decke, aus seinem Schrank und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Aber nicht, ohne sich vorher noch einmal umzudrehen und zu sagen: „Süße Träume, Kleines."


	8. Unfriendly Skies

**Unfriendly Skies**

„Hey, Sara. Bist du traurig, dass du wieder auf dem Boden bist? Du hattest ja ziemlich viel Spaß im Flugzeug.", fragte Nick, als er Sara im Gang vom Labor traf. Natürlich war er im Flugzeug dabei gewesen, aber er konnte es nicht lassen, sie noch etwas aufzuziehen.

Sara sah Nick entsetzt an. „Was hat Grissom dir erzählt?"

Nick wusste nicht was sie meinte. Er versuchte, die Situation aufzuklären, indem er sagte: „Ich meinte die Sache mit dem Stewardess spielen. Was meintest du?"

Sara atmete hörbar auf. „Das meinte ich auch.", behauptete sie erleichtert. Immer noch nervös strich sie sich durch die Haare. Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass ihre Antwort zu schnell kam.

Nick beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Er konnte erkennen, dass sie ihm etwas verschwieg. „Was ist mit dir und Grissom?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sara blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Was soll mit mir und Grissom sein?"

„Na ja, ich dachte, weil du meintest, was hat Grissom dir erzählt.", Nick hoffte, sie würde ihm antworten. Er wollte es unbedingt wissen. Gleichzeitig hatte er auch eine unerklärlich Angst vor dem, was sie ihm sagen könnte.

Sara überlegte einen Augenblick. „Es ist gar nichts mit mir und Grissom. Und ich glaube, da wird auch nie etwas sein."

Nick wunderte sich über Saras Aussage, doch er beschloss sie zu ignorieren.

„Willst du mit mir was Trinken gehen?".

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss noch arbeiten."

„Komm schon, Sara. Du arbeitest seit wer weiß wie vielen Stunden. Irgendwann musst du auch mal was Essen oder so etwas wie schlafen. Ich habe gehört, dass bräuchte man zum Überleben, aber natürlich waren das nur Gerüchte.", er wurde immer aufgeregter, langsam machte er sich wirklich Sorgen um sie. Es tat ihr nicht gut, die ganze Zeit nur zu arbeiten.

Sara versuchte zu lächeln. „Grissom hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihm helfe und ich hab ja gesagt, also…", sie fuhr nicht fort. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ihm erklären konnte. Sie konnte es sich nicht mal selbst erklären.

„Du weißt, wenn ihm eines Tages klar wird, was er an dir hat, kann es zu spät sein. Für euch Beide.", seine Stimme war ganz sanft und leise.

„Ja, ich weiß."

Das war alles, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Das war alles, was sie ihm sagen konnte.

Als sie sich umdrehte und ging, war sie froh, dass er ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Das würde alles verkomplizieren.

Er würde mit ihr reden. Er würde ihr klar machen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Insgeheim wusste sie schon, dass das mit ihr und Grissom sich ändern musste, doch er würde alles real machen und das wollte sie nicht.

Nicht jetzt.


	9. Sex, Lies and Larvae

**Sex, Lies and Larvae**

„Ich habe Grissom gefragt, ob er mit mir schläft.", sagte Sara zu Nick. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dass der Alkohol war, der aus ihr sprach oder ob sie es ernst meinte.

Deshalb fragte er entsetzt: „Du hast was?" Auch er war schon etwas beschwipst. Sie waren nach der Arbeit zusammen etwas Essen gegangen und danach noch in eine Bar.

Sara antwortete nicht auf seine Frage. „Er hat nein gesagt. Kannst du das fassen? Ich meine, wer sagt nein, wenn er mit einer Frau wie mir schlafen kann?"

Jetzt wusste Nick, dass eindeutig der Alkohol die Überhand gewann. Im nüchternen Zustand hätte Sara das nie gesagt.

Trotzdem gab er ihr eine Antwort. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." Zwar war diese nicht sehr geistreich, aber er glaubte, Sara bekam das eh nicht mehr mit.

„Genau das meine ich. Z.B. würde Greg sofort mit mir schlafen, ich zwar nicht mit ihm, aber darum geht es jetzt nicht." Sie trank noch einen Schluck von ihrem Bier.

In diesem Moment wurde Nick klar, dass Sara zu viel hatte. Wenn sie „mit Greg" und „schlafen" in einem Satz verwendete, war es ernst. Er nahm ihr das Bier aus der Hand, woraufhin sie protestierte: „Hey, dass ist mein Bier. Ich will das noch trinken."

„Oh nein, Kleines. Du hast genug.", sagte Nick und stand auf.

Als er auch Sara half auszustehen, wehrte sie sich nicht mehr. Er bezahlte die Drinks. „Wir machen einen Spaziergang.", sagte er zu ihr.

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und schob sie langsam Richtung Tür.

„Weißt du Nicky, es müsste mehr Menschen wie dich geben." Sie tippte ihm auf die Brust, was sie aber schon nach einer Sekunde bereute. Durch die Verrenkung ihrer Hand spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz, woraufhin sie ihn schnell wieder zurückzog.

Die kalte Nachtluft umhüllte sie sogleich sie aus der Bar traten. Nick wurde wieder etwas klarer im Kopf, als sie ein paar Schritte gegangen waren. Ihm wurde bewusst, was Sara ihm gesagt hat.

Er spürte wie sie sich an ihn festklammerte. Ihr wurde schwindelig und er musste sie stützen.

'Ich habe Grissom gefragt, ob er mit mir schläft'  
Diese Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider. Er konnte es irgendwie nicht richtig glauben. Sie hatte **ihn** gefragt.

Er wusste, dass er nicht das Recht hatte eifersüchtig zu sein, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er schob diese Gefühle auf den Alkohol.

„Nicky, ich denke wir müssen reden…über uns.", durchbrach Sara die Stille.

Nick sah sie nachdenklich an. „Glaubst du, es ist gut, wenn wir das jetzt tun?", fragte er.

„Ja, das denke ich.", sagte Sara überzeugt. Nick wusste nicht so recht, ob sie noch betrunken war oder ob die Nachtluft ihren Zustand verbesserte.

Nick drehte sich zu Sara. „Ich bin ganz Ohr."

Sara blickte ihn an und wollte etwas sagen, bevor ein seltsames Gefühl ihre Kehle beschlich.

„Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht.", stieß Sara hervor und hielt sie sich die Hand vor dem Mund.

Im nächsten Augenblick löste sie sich von Nick und rannte zum nächst besten Gebüsch.

„Oh verdammt.", murmelte Nick, dann rannte er ihr hinterher. Irgendwie machte es ihm zu schaffen, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich Morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern würde, dass sie mit ihm reden wollte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er bei ihr war.

Nick hielt ihre Haare zurück und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, als sie sich übergab.

„Das ist so peinlich.", sagte Sara, als sie fertig war.

Nick konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das kann jedem einmal passieren."

„Trotzdem ist es peinlich.", stellte Sara fest und wurde rot.

Sie gingen beide weiter und sagten sehr lange nichts. Nick dachte immer noch über Saras Worte nach. Doch er kam zu keinem zufrieden stellenden Ergebnis. Er überlegte, ob er sie fragen sollte, aber er entschied sich dagegen.

„Danke, dass du mir die Haare hochgehalten hast.", sagte Sara schüchtern.

„Das ist das mindeste, was ich tun konnte."

Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. Die Straßen von Vegas waren ruhig und die Stille war allübergreifend.

Sara blickte Nick an. „Ich glaube, ich sollte nach Hause gehen."

„Ich bringe dich.", antwortete Nick. Sara wollte nein sagen, aber es wäre schön, wenn er noch etwas bei ihr bliebe, also sagte sie ja.

Sie schwiegen den ganzen Weg bis zu Saras Apartment. Trotz des Schweigens fühlte sich keiner unwohl.

„Wir sind da, hier wohne ich.", sagte Sara, als sie ankamen.

Nick musste ein wenig lachen. „Ja, ich weiß, ich war schon mal bei dir."

Sara fasste sich an den Kopf. Langsam spürte sie die Auswirkungen des Alkohols noch mehr. „Stimmt.", erwiderte sie simpel.

Nick nickte, bevor er sagte: „Du solltest schlafen gehen."

Sara kramte ihren Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche. Dann schloss sie die Tür auf. Sie ging rein und drehte sich zu Nick.

„Danke…für alles."

„Jederzeit wieder, Sara.", gab Nick zurück und wartete bis Sara die Tür schloss.

Dem ganzen Weg bis zu sich nach Hause, gingen ihm Saras Worte schon wieder nicht aus dem Kopf. Irgendwie taten die Worte ihm weh und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

'Ich habe Grissom gefragt, ob er mit mir schläft'


	10. I15 Murders

**I-15 Murders**

Sara grinste, als sie erkannte, wer sie anrief.

„Wie geht's deiner Freundin?", fragte sie, ohne auch nur auf eine Begrüßung zu warten, geschweige denn eine selbst zu geben.

„Sie ist okay. Und sie ist nicht meine Freundin.", antwortete Nick.

„Das sah heute Nachmittag aber noch ganz anders aus.", ihre Stimme hatte einen herausfordernden Ton.

Nick sagte für ein paar Sekunden gar nichts, doch dann: „Du hast uns gesehen?"

Sara überkam ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so antworten würde. Sie atmete tief durch und riss sich schnell wieder zusammen.

„Ich habe gehört, wie Catherine Warrick erzählt hat, dass sie euch gesehen hat."

Nick hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne. Das Essen auf seiner Gabel fiel wieder zurück auf seinen Teller. Er saß gerade zu Hause beim Essen.

„Sara, da ist wirklich nichts zwischen mir und Kristy. Sie ist eine Prostituierte.", er klang eindringlich, doch Sara konnte es ihm nicht so recht abnehmen. Nick fragte sich, wie aus einem einfachen Gespräch so ein Hürdenlauf werden konnte.

„Das ist ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis.", sagte sie schlicht.

Nick stand auf und holte sich ein Glas Wasser. Er wartete, bis sein Glas ganz voll war, bevor er antwortete.

„Es läuft trotzdem nichts zwischen mir und Kristy. Sie war nur ein Opfer, okay?", auch er glaubte nicht so recht an das, was er sagte. Irgendwie hatte er Kristy doch mehr als nur gern.

Sara hielt an einer roten Ampel. Sie wollte nicht mehr hören, was er über diese Angelegenheit zu sagen hatte, es hätte sie nur verletzt oder enttäuscht, deswegen beschloss sie das Thema zu wechseln. „Warum rufst du an?"

„Einfach nur so. Ich wollte mit dir reden." Sara musste grinsen. So was hörte sie gern. Es hob ihre Stimmung vom absoluten Nullpunkt wieder an.

Die Ampel schaltete auf grün um und Sara fuhr weiter.

„Was machst du gerade?", fragte Nick, dann nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas.

„Ich fahre einkaufen und danach nach Hause."

Nick kaute noch zu Ende, bevor er fragte: „Was machst du dann?"

Sara bog auf den Parkplatz vom Supermarkt ein, parkte ihr Auto und stieg aus.

„Wahrscheinlich werde ich, wenn ich, wie bereits erwähnt, zu Hause bin, mir etwas zu Essen machen, ein langes Bad nehmen und ungefähr dreißig Jahre lang schlafen."

Nick konnte die Hintergrund Musik vom Supermarkt hören, als er einen weiteren Happen aß.

„Wollen wir was zusammen machen? Ich weiß nicht, ins Kino gehen oder so was.", er hoffte, sie würde ja sagen, aber er rechnete sich nicht allzu große Chancen aus.

Sara stand vor unzähligen Früchten und suchte sich gerade die Besten raus, als sie über seinen Vorschlag nachdachte.

Sie wollte ihm jetzt noch nicht in die Augen sehen. Am Telefon reden war okay, aber im ins Gesicht gucken, wenn sie wusste, dass er eigentlich an Kristy dachte, würde sie nicht aushalten. Sie wollte ihm all ihre Gedanken sagen, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen. Das Einzige, was sie zustande brachte war ein Einfaches: „Heute nicht, Nicky."

Er betete inständig dafür, dass seine Enttäuschung nicht so offensichtlich durchs Telefon zu hören war.

„Dann vielleicht morgen?"

Auch wenn es ihre Entscheidung war und ungefähr 200 Menschen im Supermarkt waren, fühlte sie sich verlassen, als sie sagte: „Ja, vielleicht morgen."

Die Menschen schienen sie anzustarren, als sie auflegte.


	11. Fahrenheit 932

** sunny66sara: **Hier ist dein Happy End.

* * *

**Fahrenheit 932**

Sara packte ihre Sachen zusammen, es war ein langer Tag gewesen.

„Tschüss, Nick.", rief sie Nick zu. Sie wollte gerade aus der Tür gehen, als eine Stimme sie aufhielt.

„Sara, warte.", ein gehetzter Nick kam von seinem Spind angelaufen, „Wir haben uns noch gar nicht richtig unterhalten…Heute, meine ich."

Sara ließ die Tür wieder los und diese fiel leise ins Schloss zurück. Sara drehte sich so hin, dass sie Nick vollkommen zugewandt stand.

„Worüber willst du sprechen?", fragte sie mit einer gerunzelten Stirn.

Nick guckte sich Hilfe suchend im Raum um, bevor er antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht…über alles, wie dein Tag war und so."

Sara lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe gearbeitet, genauso wie du."

„Okay. Das ist gut…ich meine, dass ist wirklich gut.", Nick hatte nicht mit ihrer Verschlossenheit gerechnet.

„Nick, was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

Nick atmete tief durch. „Nichts…wirklich." Er wusste, dass sie ihm das nicht abnahm. Aber er konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass es ihn fast umbrachte, wie sie ihm seit der Sache mit Kristy ansah. Er konnte es einfach nicht.

„Hast du noch etwas Bestimmtes vor?", fragte Nick schüchtern und wechselte somit das Thema. Er hoffte, nicht schon wieder eine Abfuhr zubekommen.

Sara überlegte, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Sie entschied sich für die Wahrheit. „Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Willst du mit zu mir kommen? Wir können uns ein Video ausleihen und uns mit Chips und Keksen voll stopfen.", er blickte sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Sara nickte. Warum eigentlich nicht, fragte sie sich. Sie würde mehr Zeit mit Nick verbringen und könnte mal wieder richtig Spaß haben.

Nicks Grinsen war fast schmerzhaft, als er ihre Antwort sah. Sara wartete an der Tür, als er seine Jacke holte.

„Nichts wie raus hier.", murmelte Nick, als sie auf den Flur traten.

Sie waren schon ein paar Schritte gegangen, als Sara fragte: „Nicky?"

„Ja." Sie traten beide in den Fahrstuhl.

Sara lächelte ihn an. „Können wir auch Marshmallows kaufen?"

Nick lächelte zurück. „Na klar, was wäre ein Videoabend ohne Marshmallows?"

Dann schlossen sich die Fahrstuhltüren.


	12. Boom

**Boom**

„Ich will nicht darüber reden.", waren Nicks erste Worte, als er Sara vor seiner Tür erblickte. Er ließ die Tür offen und setzte sich wieder auf sein Sofa.

„Gut, ich nämlich auch nicht.", erwiderte sie.

Sara nahm die offene Tür als Einladung hin und betrat seine Wohnung. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, hang ihre Jacke auf und ging zu Nick.

Er sah sie an. „Ich meine es ernst, Sara. Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Sie nahm neben ihn Platz. Zwischen den Beiden schien ein ganzes Footballstadion zu liegen.

„Meinst du ich etwa nicht? Ich nehme dich sehr ernst, vor allem jetzt.", sie versuchte ihn in die Augen zu blickten, doch er starrte vor sich ins Leere.

Sie wartete noch ein bisschen. Sie wollte, dass er sie ansah, doch er tat nichts dergleichen.

„Wann ist ihre Beerdigung?", fragte Sara leise.

Nick blickte sie an und sagte aufgebracht: „Sara, ich sagte, ich will nicht darüber reden."

Sara ahnte, was er vorhatte. Doch sie wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Auch wenn er nicht darüber sprach, wird es trotzdem real. Definitiv real.

Außerdem nervte es sie, dass er sie so anfuhr. „Ich rede nicht darüber. Ich rede nur über etwas, was noch nicht passiert ist. Ich würde gerne hingehen."

Nick runzelte die Stirn und brachte ein gequältes Lachen hervor. „Du kanntest sie nicht mal. Du hast sogar nie mit ihr gesprochen, warum solltest du also zu ihrer Beerdigung?"

Sara hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so große Schwierigkeiten hatte, dass offensichtliche zu erkennen.

„Sie hat dir was bedeutet. Deswegen werde ich hingehen."

Nick blickte sie an. Ihm war nicht klar, ob sie wusste, was das für ihn bedeutet. Er wollte es ihr sagen, doch er konnte nicht.

„Die Beerdigung ist Samstag um zwölf Uhr.", war alles was er sagte.

Sara ergriff vorsichtig seine Hand. In diesem Augenblick, war sie ihm näher als jemals zuvor. Erst da bemerkte sie, wie doll ihre Hände zitterten, Sie hatte keine Erklärung dafür. „Ich werde da sein."

Sie spürte, wie er den Druck auf ihre Hand verstärkte. Diese Geste gab ihr den Mut ihn etwas zu sagen.

„Erzähl mir was über Kristy."

Nick überlegte einen Moment. „Sie wollte ihr Leben ändern, sie hat aufgehört, weißt du?"

Sara nickte. „Das war dein guter Einfluss."

„Vielleicht, aber es hat nichts gebracht.", seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch.

Sara sah seine Verzweifelung. „Doch, ich denke schon."

„Es ist schon spät. Du solltest gehen, du weißt schon, wegen der Arbeit.", schlug Nick ihr vor.

Sara wusste, dass er sie loswerden wollte, doch es war ihr egal.

„Du hast Recht. Ich sollte wirklich gehen.", stimmte sie ihm zu.

Sie erhob sich von der Couch und ging zur Tür, als sie sie öffnete, sagte Nick: „Danke, Sar."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht dafür."

Dann ging sie. Als die Tür hinter ihr verschlossen war, bildete sich ein überlegendes Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. Sie hatte ihn ausgetrickst. Ohne es zu merken, hatte er doch über Kristy gesprochen und das war gut.

Für ihn.


	13. To Halve and to Hold

**To Halve and to Hold**

„Hey, ich habe gehört, du hast das glückliche Brautpaar verhaftet.", sagte Nick zu Sara, als er sich neben sie auf den Stufen vor dem CSI Gebäude niederließ.

Sara zog ihre Jacke ein wenig enger, um die Kälte in ihren Knochen zu vertreiben. „Eigentlich hat O'Riley sie verhaftet, aber ja."

„Irgendwie ist es traurig. Sie kommen nach Vegas um zu Heiraten und enden im Gefängnis."

Sara sah ihn erstaunt an. „Na hör mal. Sie haben immerhin einen Menschen getötet. Sie haben es verdient."

Nick nickte. „Du hast ja Recht. Es ist halt nur... traurig.", als er Saras zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck sah, fuhr er fort, „Ein wenig. Ein klein bisschen…für die Beiden."

„Es ist eher traurig für das Opfer.", sagte Sara schlicht.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier draußen? Es ist arschkalt.", Nick zitterte und sah das als gelungene Bestätigung für seine Aussage an.

Sara zitterte zwar auch, doch sie genoss die kalte Nachtluft. „Ich brauchte nur ein bisschen frische Luft."

Nick spürte langsam wie die Kälte sich in seinen Knochen ausbreitete. „Darf ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen.", fragte er Sara leise.

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ja.", antwortete sie unsicher.

Nick spürte wie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Hast du schon mal daran gedacht zu heiraten."

Mit der Frage hatte Sara nicht gerechnet. Als sie nicht antwortete übernahm Nick wieder das Wort.

„Ich habe schon mal daran gedacht. Weißt du, wenn die richtige Frau kommt, sollte man sie für immer an sich binden."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass sie die Richtige ist.", fragte Sara sichtlich interessiert.

Nick sah sie völlig perplex an. Als ob die Antwort auf ihre Frage das Offensichtlichste der Welt wäre.

„Na, das spürt man."

Sara sagte, wie selbstverständlich: „Natürlich, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen."

„Also, willst du heiraten oder nicht?", die Neugier in seiner Stimme war nicht mehr zu verbergen.

Sara schwieg für einen Moment, bevor sie ihn in die Augen blickte und leise sagte: „Ich wurde schon einmal gefragt."

Jetzt war Nick wirklich überrascht. „Wow, was hast du geantwortet."

„Ich habe nein gesagt.", sie sprach das Nein aus, als wäre es ein magisches Passwort, welches ihre ganzen Handlungen und Gedanken erklären würde.

Nick atmete tief durch. „Darf ich fragen warum?"

Sara nickte und begann mit ihrer Erklärung: „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr viel an das, was geschah, als ich noch sehr klein war, aber eine Sache werde ich nie im Leben vergessen."

Nick sah sie gespannt an. Es war selten, dass Sara etwas über sich erzählte. Er meinte, wirklich etwas persönliches, was sonst kein anderer wusste.

„Es war, als ich fünf Jahre alt war. Meine Mom kämmte mir gerade die Haare, als sie plötzlich aufhörte, mich zu ihr drehte und sagte 'Sara, wenn dich ein Mann irgendwann mal fragt, ob du ihn heiraten willst, sagt nein. Wenn er dich nämlich wirklich liebt, wird er dich auch ein zweites Mal fragen. Dein Daddy hat mich zweimal gefragt.'

Ich musste ihr verspreche, dass ich mich daran halte werde. Ihr schien es wirklich ernst damit zu sein. Na ja, er hat mich jedenfalls nie ein zweites Mal gefragt."

Nick blickte sie für einen Augenblick an, bevor er sagte: „Idiot."

Dieses eine Wort brachte Sara dazu rot zu werden. Außenstehende hätte ihre Gesichtsfarbe als eine Auswirkung der Kälte betrachtet, doch die Beiden wussten es besser.

„Sara, darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?", Nick sah so hoffnungsvoll aus, dass sie es nicht übers Herz brachte nein zu sagen, also nickte sie.

„Wollen wir irgendwo anders hingehen? Ich friere mir nämlich den Hintern ab."

Als Sara erneut nickte, stand sie auf und grinste ihn an.

„Ich dachte du frierst, also komm schon."

Er erhob sich und ging zu ihr. Als er bei ihr war sagte er: „Ich lade dich auf einen Kaffee ein. Und wenn du nein sagst, werde ich noch mal fragen. Ich hätte dich auch ein drittes Mal gefragt."

Sara stand für eine Sekunde ganz still vor Überraschung da, bevor sie Nick zu seinem Wagen folgte.


	14. Table Stakes

**sunny66sara: **Das ist für dich. Ich habe mich an Länge diesmal selbst übertroffen.

* * *

**Table Stakes**

Ein lautes Klingeln kündigte an, dass Nick und Sara das kleine Cafe betraten.

„Ich gehe bestellen. Du kannst schon mal einen Platz suchen.", teilte Sara Nick mit und nickte Richtung Tresen.

Nick war mit ihrem Vorschlag einverstanden. „Ich nehme das Übliche."

Aber Sara hörte ihm gar nicht mehr richtig zu, als sie zum Tresen ging. Sie wusste eh, was er immer aß.

„Hallo, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte eine rothaarige Bedienung hinter dem Tresen.

Sara strich sich durchs Haar und überlegte einen Moment, was sie essen wollte. „Ich nehme zwei Kaffee, schwarz, einmal Menü 12 und einmal Menü 8. Die Eier bitte von beiden Seiten gebraten."

„Darf es noch etwas sein.", die Bedienung klang gestresst, was ihrer Freundlichkeit aber keinen Abbruch tat.

„Nein, danke.", sagte Sara und beobachtete wie die Frau hinter der Küchentür verschwand.

Eine Mädchenstimme erschrak sie leicht, als diese fragte: „Ist der süße Typ, mit dem du gekommen bist, dein fester Freund?"

Sara sah sich um und fragte sich, ob die gemeint war. Als sie die Besitzerin der Stimme ausfindig gemacht hatte, war sie überrascht.

„Meinst du mich?"

Das kleine Mädchen mit roten, langen Haaren nickte.

„Nein, er ist nicht mein fester Freund. Er ist nur ein Freund.", Sara fragte sich sofort, warum sie dem Mädchen das überhaupt erzählte.

„Oh, hat er Angst dir zu sagen, was er für sich empfindet?", sie fragte das, als wäre es selbstverständlich einen fremden Menschen solche eine Frage zu stellen.

Sara konnte es nicht glauben. Sie wollte darauf auch nicht antworten. „Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein oder so etwas?"

„Es ist Samstag.", sagte das Mädchen und schreckte Sara ihre Hand entgegen, „Ich bin Chloe."

Sara ergriff ihre Hand und schüttelte sie. „Sara."

„Nett dich kennen zulernen, Sara."

Chloe wollte immer noch eine Antwort, auf die Frage, die sie eben gestellt hatte.

„Und? Woran liegt es nun, dass er nur ein Freund ist und nicht dein Freund?"

Sara tippte mit der Hand unbewusst auf dem Tresen herum. „Ich weiß nicht, wir sind nur Arbeitskollegen."

„Warum geht ihr denn auf einem Samstag zusammen essen?", sie beobachtete Sara genau.

„Er hat mir gezeigt, wie man Unterschriften fälscht.", sagte Sara und musste lächeln. Sie wusste, dass Chloe keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie brach, also fügte sie hinzu: „Unsere Schicht ist gerade zu Ende."

Chloe guckte auf ihre Uhr. „Es ist halb Acht am Morgen, wer hat denn um diese Uhrzeit Schichtende. Arbeit ihr in einer Käsefabrik oder was?"

Sara musste Grinsen, sie wusste nicht, wie ein so kleines Mädchen, so neugierig sein kann. „Eigentlich arbeiten wir beim CSI."

„Oh, cool. Ihr seid Wissenschaftler.", Chloe hatte einen neu gewonnen Respekt vor Sara.

Sara nickte und strahlte jetzt förmlich.

„Also hat der süße Typ eine feste Freundin. Oder lässt er sich auch mit keiner Anderen ein, wenn er dich nicht hat?", kam Chloe wieder auf das Anfangsthema zurück.

„Erstens, du bist ganz schon hartnäckig. Zweitens, der süße Typ heißt Nick. Drittens, er hat im Moment keine feste Freundin und viertens, wir sind nur Arbeitskollegen."

Chloe lächelte Sara an. „Rede dir das nur weiter ein, ich habe gesehen, wie er dich ansieht", gerade als Sara fragen wollte, wie er sie denn ansähe, fuhr Chloe schnell fort, „Meinst du, ich hätte eine Chance bei ihm?"

Sie klang ziemlich hoffnungsvoll, so dass Sara sie nicht enttäuschen wollte, trotzdem fragte sie: „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

Chloe richtete sich auf. „Zehneinhalb.", verkündete sie stolz.

Sara runzelte leicht die Stirn und überlegte. Gerade, als sie Chloe antworten wollte, kam die Bedienung mit zwei Kaffee.

Sara nahm diese in die Hand und richtete sich wieder an Chloe: „Wartest du für einen Augenblick, ich will Nick nur schnell den Kaffe bringen."

Chloe nickte und sagte: „Beeil dich."

Sara drehte sich um und ging zum Tisch. Als sie in Nicks Nähe kam, guckte sie ihn aufmerksam an. Unweigerlich fragte sie sich, wie er sie wohl ansah und ob sie zu blind war, um denn Unterschied zu merken. Sah er andere Frauen nicht auch so an?

„Hier schon mal dein Kaffee, das Essen braucht noch etwas.", Nick legte die Speisekarte aus der Hand, die er nur gelesen hatte, um sich zu beschäftigen und nahm Sara den Kaffee ab.

„Danke."

Als Sara sich wieder umdrehte, fragte Nick schnell: „Willst du nicht hier auf das Essen warten?"

Sara drehte sich wieder zu ihm. „Ich würde ja gerne, wirklich, aber ich habe noch eine Kleinigkeit zu tun."

„Was ist denn da vorne so interessant?", sein Gesichtsausdruck war voller Neugier.

Sara überlegte schnell. „Nichts Besonderes. Ich hab nur erfahren, dass du ein süßer Typ bist."

Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und ging zurück. Hätte sie noch einmal zurückgeschaut, hätte sie seinen verdutzten Blick gesehen.

Chloe hielt schon nach Sara Ausschau, als sie sie endlich erblickte, war sie beruhigt. Sie wollte schließlich noch eine Antwort.

„Und, habe ich eine Chance?", war das erste, was sie zu Sara sagte, als diese wieder bei ihr war.

„Wenn du 20 Jahre älter wärst, ganz bestimmt.", sagte Sara und sah im selben Augenblick Chloes Enttäuschung.

„Na ja, so hast du wenigstens keine Konkurrenz, Sara.", sie versuchte die Situation von der positiven Seite zu sehen.

Sara nickte ihr zu. „Darüber bin ich auch sehr froh. Wenn du alt genug wärst, hätte ich ja nie eine Chance."

Gleich als sie Chloes Augen funkeln sah, bereute sie ihre Aussage.

„Dann liegt es doch daran, das er Angst hat, dir zu sagen, was er empfindet.", sie klang, als hätte sie gerade eine Goldmedaille gewonnen.

Sara hätte nie gedacht, dass sie einer Bedienung so dankbar sein würde, als sie das Essen brachte.

„Ich gehe jetzt lieber zu Nick, bevor das Essen kalt wird.", sage Sara entschuldigend zu Chloe und nahm die Teller.

„Ja, nutze deine Chance und schnapp ihn dir.", Sara musste lachen.

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns nachher noch mal.", sagte Sara.

Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mein Dad kommt gleich und holt mich ab. Es ist sein Wochenende."

Sara ging ein Licht auf. „Die rothaarige Frau ist deine Mutter, richtig?"

Chloe nickte. „Ja, aber jetzt geh endlich essen, sonst wird das Essen wirklich noch kalt."

Sara nickte ihr zum Abschied zu und wollte etwas sagen, doch Chloe kam ihr zuvor. „Ich sagt dir Tschüss, wenn ich gehe. Ich muss eh daran vorbei, wo du und Nick sitzen."

„Okay.", sagte Sara und machte sich auf den Weg zu Nick.

* * *

Nicks Gesicht bekam ein Strahlen, als sie mit dem Essen kam. Sara konnte jedoch nicht genau sagen, ob es an ihr oder dem Essen lag. 

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nie wieder.", sagte er zu Sara und nahm ihre die Teller aus der Hand.

Sie ignorierte seinen Kommentar und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Hast du heute noch was vor?", fragte sie ihm, als ihr nichts Anderes einfiel.

Nick nickte. „Oh ja, ich werde schlafen, schlafen und noch mal schlafen."

„Ich glaube, das mache ich auch.", sagte Sara. Sie brauchte auch schon zehn Liter Kaffee, um die Augen offen zu halten.

Sie aßen für eine Weile, ohne zu sprechen. Nick erblickte ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen und wunderte sich, warum es auf sie zukam.

„Sara, ich gehe jetzt. Mein Dad ist da, also auf Wiedersehen."

Sara legte ihre Gabel aus der Hand und ergriff Chloes. „Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß."

Chloe dankte ihr und wendete sich an Nick: „Überwinde endlich deine Angst. Du bist ein Mann, also verhalte dich auch so, Nick."

Dann ging sie und winkte zum Abschied.

Als sie weg war, fragte Nick erstaunt: „Was war das?"

Sara sah ihn an und sagte wie selbstverständlich. „Das war Chloe."

Als er sie weiter ausfragte, antwortete sie nicht. Sie hatte keine Lust ihm zu erklären, was Chloe meinte. Irgendwann würde er von selbst darauf kommen.

Das hoffte sie jedenfalls.


	15. Too Tough to Die

**  
Too Tough to Die**

„Hey, Sara.", begrüßte Nick sie sanft.

Obwohl er fast flüsterte, erschrak sie ein wenig. Aber vor allem war sie überrascht ihn zu sehen.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin.", fragte sie ihn und strich sich über die Augen. Sie hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen.

„Als du nicht zu Hause warst, habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass du bei ihr bist, also habe ich Grissom gefragt, wo sie ist.", erklärte er Sara und ging zu ihr.

„Ich hab dir Kaffee mitgebracht.", sagte er und reichte ihr den Kaffee. Dankend nahm sie ihn an, sie konnte kaum noch ihre Augen offen halten.

Sie saß neben Pamela Adler und hielt vorsichtig ihre Hand, in der Anderen hielt sie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. „Warum bist du hier?"

Nick legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht."

Sara versuchte ihn anlächeln, was ihr kläglich misslang.

„Mir geht es gut", als sie sein Zweifeln sah, fuhr sie fort, „wirklich."

„Dann komm mit. Pamela würde nicht wollen, dass du stundenlang an ihrem Bett sitzt und nicht mehr schläfst."

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Das hier ist anders, als alle anderen.", sagte sie ihm und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Okay." Er ging zur anderen Seite des Raumes und holte sich einen Stuhl.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Sara verwirrt.

Nick wartete mit seiner Antwort, bis er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. „Wenn es anders ist, will ich dir helfen."

Diesmal lächelte Sara ihn wirklich an. „Das musst du nicht. Ich schaff das auch allein.", warf sie ein, doch sie war dankbar für das, was er für sie tat.

„Doch, das muss ich.", sagte er ihr. „Wo ist ihr Mann?"

Sara überlegte, sie war nicht ganz sicher, doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. „Er ist bei der Arbeit. Er kommt immer erst gegen sieben."

„Seit wann bist du schon hier?", fragte Nick und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann genau er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hat.

Sara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wie spät ist es?"

Nick blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. „Halb vier."

„Seit ein paar Stunden.", gab sie die Antwort auf seine Frage.

Nick war nicht zufrieden. „Seit ein paar Stunden ist wie lange?"

Sara wollte nicht antworten, sie fühlte sich wie ein Kind, das Ärger bekommen würde, wenn er wüsste, wie lange sie wirklich schon hier war. Trotzdem tat sie es. „Seit heute morgen um acht."

„Oh, Sara. Du musst irgendwann wirklich mal schlafen. Das kann nicht so weitergehen, sonst gehst du bald daran kaputt."

Auch wenn sie es rührend fand, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte, konnte sie immer noch selbst entscheiden, was gut für sie war und was nicht.

„Und was ist mit ihr? Sie würde gern wach sein, also sag mir nicht, was gut für mich ist." Obwohl, sie ihn anfuhr, konnte er es verstehen.

Er konnte in ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass das Thema für sie beendet war.

„Was liest du ihr vor?", fragte er und akzeptierte somit ihren Standpunkt.

Sara drehte das Buch so, dass er den Titel lesen konnte, trotzdem sagte sie es noch einmal: „_Die unerträgliche Leichtigkeit des Seins_"

„Das ist ein ziemlich gutes Buch… habe ich jedenfalls gehört.", bestärkte Nick sie in ihrer Bücherwahl.

„Ja, vielleicht. Ich habe es noch nicht zu Ende gelesen.", sagte Sara ihm.

Nick schaute auf Pamela. „Dann lies weiter. Sie ist bestimmt auch gespannt, wie es weitergeht."

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie mich hören kann." Sie klang verunsichert.

Nick lächelte ihr wieder aufmunternd zu. „Ja, sie hört dich."

„Aber es ist ziemlich langweilig für dich. Du kennst den ganzen Anfang ja gar nicht."

Nick guckte sie an. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, ich werde den Anfang später lesen. Außerdem mag ich deine Stimme. Du könntest Telefonbücher vorlesen und mir wäre nicht langweilig."

Als sie spürte, wie er ihre Hand ergriff und sanft ihn der seinen hielt, las sie weiter: „Die meisten Menschen flüchten in die Zukunft, um ihrem Leiden zu entgehen. Sie stellen sich vor, dass es auf der Bahn der Zeit eine Linie gibt, jenseits derer das momentanen Leiden aufhören wird…"

* * *

Disclaimer: Der untere Text ist aus "Die unerträgliche Leichtigkeit des Seins" von Milan Kundera. 


	16. Face Lift

**Face Lift**

„Ich hab gehört, du glaubst neuerdings an spontane Selbstentzündung.", begrüßte Nick Sara, als er den Pausenraum betrat.

Sara blickte von ihrer Zeitschrift auf. „Wer hat dir das erzählt.", fragte sie, ihre Augen funkelten vor Wut.

„Warrick.", sagte Nick grinsend. Also hatte er doch die Wahrheit gesagt.

Sara klappte ihre Zeitschrift zu und erwiderte: „Ich bring ihn um."

„Wen bringst du um?"; fragte Warrick neugierig, als er auf der Bildfläche erschien.

„Dich." Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Ich dachte, du erzählst es niemanden."

Warrick hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich habe es Grissom nicht erzählt. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich es Nick nicht erzählen durfte."

„Na toll, jetzt stehe ich wie die letzte Idiotin da.", anscheinend hatte sie schon ganz vergessen, dass Nick auch im Raum wahr.

„Nein, tust du nicht", warf Nick ein, dann drehte er sich zu Warrick, „Du hast mal geglaubt, dich würden Kobolde verfolgen, also würde ich nicht mit Steinen werfen."

Sara konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen, als Nick diese Worte gesagt hatte.

Warrick sah ihn an. „Das ist nicht fair. Ich war betrunken. Außerdem haben wir vorher diesen komischen Film gesehen.", erklärte er und versuchte damit sein Verhalten ins richtige Licht zu rücken.

„Du hast es aber trotzdem gedacht.", erwiderte Nick.

Sara lachte immer noch. „Sara, hör auf zu lachen, dass ist nicht witzig.", sagte Warrick.

Sara nickte. „Oh, doch, dass ist sehr witzig."

Du warst aber nicht betrunken, als du die Sache mit der spontanen Selbstentzündung geglaubt hast."

Augenblicklich hörte Sara auf zu lachen. Gerade als sie Warrick etwas erwidern wollte, ergriff Nick das Wort: „Das ist aber nicht so schlimm, wie die Sache mit den Kobolden."

Warrick rollte mit den Augen. „Es war ja klar, dass du zu ihr hältst. Und so was nennt sich mein bester Freund."

Nick wusste, dass Warrick die zweite Sache nicht ganz ernst meinte. Er würde zu Warrick stehen, immer… und für Sara würde er sterben.

„Das war jetzt ein Stich in mein Herz.", witzelte Nick, um sich von den ernsten Gedanken in seinem Kopf abzulenken.

„Soll ich mal Geschichten erzählen, als du betrunken warst.", fragte Warrick Nick herausfordernd.

Nick schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Das wagst du nicht."

Aber Warrick dachte gar nicht daran, seine Drohung ernst zu nehmen und wendete sich an Sara: „Wusstest du, dass Nick und ich mal zusammen in Disneyland waren?"

„Komm schon, Warrick. Das ist wirklich nicht fair.", fiel Nick ihm ins Wort, doch Warrick ließ sich auch nicht davon abhalten.

„Jedenfalls, war es schon sehr spät und wir hatten schon ein paar Drinks", Warrick überlegte kurz, „okay, streich das mit den paar Drinks, wir hatten ziemlich viele Drinks."

„Warrick jetzt hör schon auf. Keiner hier will das wisse.", unterbrach Nick ihn wieder.

Sara sah Nick an. „Oh doch, ich will das wissen." Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Warrick fuhr fort: „Wir waren also ziemlich betrunken und na ja, dann kam Mickey Mouse uns über den Weg gelaufen und Nick sah seine einmalige Chance."

Nick konnte nicht fassen, dass er ihr das erzählte. Jetzt würde er wie der vollkommene Idiot dastehen. „Warrick, jetzt hör schon auf.", bettelte er fast.

„Oh nein, du hast angefangen. Jetzt hör dir auch das Ende an.", sagte Warrick zu ihm und kam sich seltsam vor, weil er so viel Spaß hatte und Nick so litt.

Sara forderte Warrick auf weiterzuerzählen, was er auch tat: „Er vollkommen betrunken, torkelt zu Mickey Mouse hin und fragt ihn 'Hey, glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick oder muss ich noch mal vorbeilaufen?'"

Sara hatte noch nie im Leben so gelacht, bevor sie Warrick Worte hörte.

„Sara, das ist nicht lustig. Ich war betrunken.", verteidigte Nick sich.

Sara sah Nick an und erinnerte sich wieder an das, was er eben zu Warrick sagte. „Aber, du hast es trotzdem gemacht."

„Was hat er gemacht?", fragte Catherines Stimme auf einmal.

Sara drehte sich um, sie überlegte, ob sie es Catherine sagen sollte, doch laut Nicks Gesichtsausdruck, war es besser, wenn sie es für sich behalten würde.

„Nichts.", sie versuchte wieder richtig Luft zu kriegen.

Catherine wusste, dass ihre Antwort eine Lüge war, aber wenn sie es halt nicht wissen sollte, konnte sie auch damit leben.

Sie wendete sich an Warrick. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei einem Fall. Kommst du?" Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden.

Warrick sah zu Nick und Sara. „Ich glaube, ich gehe ihr lieber helfen, bevor er mich noch in Stücke reißt.", er deutete auf Nick.

Dann wendete er sich zu Sara: „Freu dich auf eine baldige Fortsetzung."

„Das werde ich auf jeden Fall.", antwortete sie, als Warrick den Raum verließ.

Nick sagte kein Wort. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich aus der Sache wieder rausreden konnte. Sara nahm wieder ihre Zeitschrift und las für einen Augenblick darin.

Gerade als in Nick die Hoffnung aufflammte, dass sie nichts zu seiner Geschichte sagen würde, blickte sie von der Zeitschrift auf und wendete sich wieder an Nick.

„Glaubt Mickey jetzt an Liebe auf den ersten Blick oder musstest du noch mal vorbeilaufen?"

Nick rollte mit den Augen und öffnete die Tür vom Pausenraum. Er hatte ganz bestimmt keine Lust auf solche fragen. Wie konnte ein Gespräch über Saras Glaube an spontane Selbstentzündung zu so einer peinlichen Story über ihn werden?

Als er den Raum verließ, hörte er wie Sara aufsprang. Er war schon einige Meter entfernt, als sie ihm hinterher rief: „Bin ich wenigstens zur Hochzeit eingeladen? Und was wird Minnie Mouse dazu sagen?"

Er konnte ihr Gelächter noch hören, als die Fahrstuhltüren schon lange geschlossen waren.


	17. 35K OBO

**sunny: **Fall lieber nicht vor Lachen tot um, sonst verklagen mich deine Eltern vielleicht. Diesmal ist es auch nicht so witzig.

* * *

**$35K O.B.O.**

„Du hast mich übertrumpft." Sara blickte von ihrem Papierkram auf, als sie Nick Stimme hörte.

„Ich habe mich entschuldigt. Außerdem bildet die Enttäuschung deinen Charakter.", sagte sie ihm und wendete sich wieder ihrem Schreibkram zu.

Nick setzte sich neben sie und faste sich ans Herz. „Das tut weh. Ich dachte immer, ich hätte genügend Charakter."

Sara schob ihm die Schachtel mit Doughnuts hin, die neben ihr stand. Dankend nahm er einen raus. Sagte aber im selben Augenblick: „So willst du dir also meine Freundschaft erkaufen?"

Sara rollte mit den Augen und stieg nicht auf sein Spielchen ein. Stattdessen, sagte sie ernst: „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das muss."

Nick nahm ihr den Stift aus der Hand und zwang sie somit aufzublicken. „Das musstest du nie. Hast du verstanden?"

Sara nickte langsam und nahm ihren Stift wieder. Sie wusste nicht, dass er ihre Aussage, gleich so ernst nehmen würde. Aber es war beruhigend zu hören, was er dachte.

„Ja, ich weiß.", war ihre Antwort auf sein Gesagtes.

Er nickte. Dann räusperte er sich und sagte: „Warrick und ich wollen noch irgendwo etwas Trinken gehen. Willst du mitkommen?"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf den Stapel Akten vor ihr. „Geht nicht. Zu viel Arbeit."

Nick blickte auf den Stapel. Er wusste, dass sie bei der Menge noch stundenlang hier sitzen würde.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stand er auf und holte sich einen Stift von einem der Labortische. Dann nahm er sich eine die Hälfte der Akten von ihrem Stapel und setzte sich wieder.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Sara, als sie ihn sah.

Nick schlug eine Akte auf und fing an sie auszufüllen. „Papierkram.", war das Einzige, was er ihr sagte.

„Bist du nicht mit Warrick verabredet?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er hielt beim Schreiben inne und schaute Sara in die Augen. „Ich glaube, er wird es verstehen, wenn ich meine Zeit mit dir verbringe."

„Geh dich lieber amüsieren. Ich schaff das schon allein. Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange.", erwiderte Sara.

Nick musste grinsen. Er wusste, dass sie wusste, dass er wusste, dass das nicht die Wahrheit war.

Doch anstatt sie darauf hinzuweisen, sagte er: „Ich amüsiere mich auch hier sehr gut."

„Du bist ein komischer Mensch, Nicky.", warf Sara ihn an den Kopf und lächelte ihn an.

„Danke." In seiner Stimme konnte sie sein Grinsen hören, obwohl er wieder auf seine Akte fixiert war.

Sara lachte kurz auf. „Woher willst du wissen, dass das ein Kompliment war?"

„Du würdest es dir nicht verscherzen, wenn dir jemand freiwillig den Papierkram abnimmt.", sagte Nick ihr.

„Du willst bestimmt etwas dafür."

Nick sah sie an. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

Sara strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Jeder will etwas."

Nick nickte. „Du hast Recht. Ich will wirklich etwas von dir."

Sara war verunsichert, vorsichtig fragte sie: „Was willst du von mir?"

„Das was jeder von dir wollen würde." Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

Er sah ihren schockierten Gesichtsausdruck, entschied sich aber dafür, sie noch eine Weile schmoren zu lassen. Erst nach einiger Zeit, klärte er die Sache auf. „Wenn wir hier fertig sind, kommst du mit mir und Warrick etwas Trinken."

Er hätte schwören können, dass sie erleichtert aufatmete, doch er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Okay." Sie hätte von Anfang an wissen sollen, dass er nicht das gemeint hatte, was sie im ersten Moment dachte. So einer war er nicht. Das glaubte sie jedenfalls…nein, sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher.

„Willst du noch einen Doughnut?", fragte Sara und hielt ihm die Schachtel unter die Nase.

Nick nahm sich noch einen aus der Schachtel. „Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie."


	18. Gentle, Gentle

**sunny:** Ich weiß gar nicht, was du gegen Agent Rick Culpepper hast. Der ist doch **die** Freundlichtkeit und Sympathie in Person.

* * *

**Gentle, Gentle**

Sara war aufgereckt und nervös. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Nick seine Tür öffnete.

„Sara, waren wir verabredet?", fragte ein verwirrter Nick, als er sie vor seiner Tür entdeckte.

„Nein. Seit wann müssen wir das?", doch bevor er antworten konnte, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab, „Ich will mit dir reden."

Nick war überrascht. „Komm rein."

Doch Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich will lieber hier stehen bleiben. Es dauert auch nicht lange."

Nick nickte und fragte: „Worüber willst du reden?"

„Es gibt zwei Sachen in meinem Leben, die ich nie verstehen werde. Wie man sein eigenes Kind töten kann und dann ist da noch eine Sache aus meiner Vergangenheit, die ich dir irgendwann vielleicht mal erzählen werde", Nick nickte erneut, „Heute ist eine dritte Sache dazugekommen."

Nick wartete gespannt, dass sie fort fuhr, als sie es nicht tat, sah er sich gezwungen, ihr etwas auf die Sprünge zu helfen: „Was ist die dritte Sache."

„Grissom." Nick wusste nicht, was Grissom zu ihr gesagt oder getan hatte, aber als er den Blick in ihren Augen sah, wollte er ihm am Liebsten wehtun. Eine Sekunde später, hasste er sich für den Gedanken.

„Was hat er getan?", fragte er und spürte wie seine Kehle trocken wurde.

Sara versuchte ihr zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zukriegen. Sie hatte keine Erklärung für sie, aber im Moment wollte sie auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Um einen Ausgleich zu schaffen, wippte sie mit ihrem Bein auf und ab.

„Als die Sache mit Pamela Adler war, du erinnerst dich doch noch an Pamela?", als sie sah wie er nickte, erzählte sie weiter, „Als diese Sache war, hat er zu mir gesagt, ich soll mich nicht zu sehr emotional an den Fall binden und dass ich dadurch ausbrennen würde."

Sara wusste, dass das Opfer heute noch ein Säugling war, aber es ging ihr ums Prinzip.

Nick unterbrach sie: „Er hat Recht."

Sara fuchtelte mir ihren Armen. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber heute, hat er es auch getan, weißt du?"

„Sara, Grissom ist nicht perfekt. Er macht auch Fehler.", sagte Nick ihr.

Sara nickte heftig. „Ja, ja, aber warum darf er das und niemand sagt etwas und bei mir heißt es gleich, dass ich ausbrenne?"

Nick dachte über ihre Worte nach. Hätte sie nicht so einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck gehabt, hätte er vielleicht gelacht. Es hatte irgendwie etwas absurdes, dass sie nachts vor seiner Tür stand und mit ihm über Grissom diskutierte.

„Er ist der Boss", versuchte er ihr begreiflich zu machen, „Die Leute registrieren seine Fehler, sie sagen es ihm nur nicht."

Sara sah ihn an. Er wusste, dass sie seine Worte verarbeitete. „Irgendwie, dachte ich mir schon so etwas Ähnliches."

„Gut, dass solltest du auch. Er ist nicht unfehlbar. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch.", seine Stimme war sanft und eindringlich.

Sara blieb still vor ihm stehen. Stille brach herein, um diese Stille nicht allzu lange hinzuziehen, sagte Nick: „Wenn du willst, werde ich ihm das nächste Mal, wenn er einen Fehler macht, darauf hinweisen."

Sara sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Wirklich?"

„Ja.", er meinte es wirklich ernst. Er würde alles für sie machen.

Das nächste, was sie tat, kam ihm vor wie ein Traum. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Danke, Nicky." Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Er wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie darüber sprechen würden. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es registriert hatte. Er wusste nur, dass es passiert war, denn er spürte immer noch die Wärme ihres Kusses, als er unbewusst seine Lippen berührte.


	19. Sounds of Silence

**sunny: **Manchmal ist das Leben nicht fair.

**

* * *

**

**Sounds of Silence**

Hunderte Stimmen konnte Sara um sich herum wahrnehmen. Es war schon ziemlich lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal an solch einem Ort war. Eigentlich konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals schon mal an so einem Ort gewesen zu sein.

„Du bist so ruhig, ist was nicht in Ordnung?", fragte ein besorgter Nick, welcher neben ihr herging.

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, es ist nur ziemlich beeindruckend."

Nick guckte sich um. Irgendwie hatte sie Recht, musste er sich eingestehen, als er das Riesenrad sah.

„Was machen wir zuerst?" Sara war ganz aufgeregt, was Nick in einer bestimmten Art süß fand.

„Wir können alles machen, was du willst.", sagte Nick.

Sara blickte sich um. Sie schien alle Möglichkeiten abzuwiegen. „Ich will Achterbahn fahren.", sagte sie überzeugend und war schon auf den Weg Richtung Achterbahn.

Nick ging ihr schnell hinterher. Er wollte sie in der Menschenmasse nicht verlieren.

„Ich bin noch nie Achterbahn gefahren.", erzählt Sara, als sie anstanden.

Nick sah sie erstaunt an. „Wirklich nicht?"

Sara nickte. „Das ist ein wirkliches Glück für dich.", als sie seinen verwirrten Blick sah, fügte sie hinzu, „Nicht jeder hat einen Ehrenplatz bei der Premiere meiner Achterbahnfahrt. Und schon gar nicht, wenn Jahrmarkt ist."

Nick musste sie angrinsen. „Da habe ich wirklich Glück.", sagte er nicht ganz ernst gemeint.

„Sag ich doch.", sagte sie und wippte auf ihren Füßen hin und her.

„Nervös?", fragte Nick.

Sara sah ihn entsetzt an. „Natürlich nicht. Ich bin nie nervös.", sie sagte es so überzeugend, dass er ihr geglaubt hätte, wenn er sie nicht genau kennen würde.

„Keine Angst, Sara. Ich halte dein Händchen, wenn es zu schlimm wird." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Du bist echt witzig.", sagte sie und ignorierte seine Geste.

Nick nahm seine Hand zurück und lachte leise. Es war gut, dass er Sara überredet hatte mit ihm zu kommen. Sie brauchte einen Ausgleich, den er ihr geben wollte und jetzt auch konnte.

Die Schlange vor ihnen wurde immer kürzer und Sara immer nervöser. Doch sie versuchte es zu kaschieren, indem sie sich zwang, still zustehen.

Als sie endlich drankamen, wurde ihr ganz mulmig zu Mute. „Wollen wir wirklich ganz vorne sitzen?"; fragte sie unsicher.

Nick wusste, dass sie Angst hatte, aber sie sollte ruhig auf die harte Tour lernen, dass sie ihm alles sagen konnte. Auch wenn es nur so etwas Unwichtiges war, wie ihre Angst Achterbahn zufahren.

„Ja, nur da macht es richtig Spaß.", sagte er und ging auf seinen Platz. Sara stand noch kurz da, als ob sie überlegte, einen Rückzieher zu machen, doch dann setzte sie sich neben Nick.

„Das Angebot mit dem Händchenhalten steht noch?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, doch sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Jetzt hör endlich auf. Ich habe keine Angst.", sie konnte sich nicht mal selbst richtig glauben.

Ein Mann kam und überprüfte, ob ihre Sicherung richtig befestig war und sammelte ihre Tickets ein.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Nick Sara, als der Mann wieder weg war und das Signal ertönte, dass es losgehen würde.

„Nein!", sagte Sara. Er konnte die Panik in ihren Augen sehen, doch er wusste, sie würde es überleben.

„Du musst das hier auch nur einmal machen. Danach machen wir irgendetwas anderes.", versuchte Nick sie zu beruhigen.

Sara sah in an. „Versprochen?"

„Versprochen.", konnte er gerade noch sagen, bevor es losging.

Nick sah, dass ihre Panik noch größer wurde, als sie hochfuhren. „Keine Angst. Das ist der schlimmste Teil."

Sara wusste, dass er sie anlog. Doch es war ihr egal, es beruhigte sie seine Stimme zuhören.

„Lügner!", schrie sie, als es bergab ging. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er ihre Worte korrekt verstanden hatte, spürte er, wie sie sich im nächsten Moment an seiner Hand festklammerte.

Sie fuhren wirklich nicht lange, doch es kam ihn vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als er ihre Hand hielt.

Die Fahrt war zu Ende und die Sicherungen wurden gelöst. „Und, wie fandest du es?", fragte Nick sie neugierig.

Ihre einzige Antwort war: „Mir ist schlecht. Und, ich will das nie wieder tun."

„Komm schon, Sara. Das ist nicht dein Ernst, das hat doch Spaß gemacht.", erwiderte er.

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als sie ausstiegen. „Aber wir wiederholen das nicht. Du hast versprochen, dass wir was anderes machen.", sagte sie mit Panik in der Stimme.

Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie es ernst meinte, sagte er: „Wir machen was Anderes."

Schon strahlte sie wieder. Ihre Panik war wie weggeblasen. „Gut, ich will nämlichen einen dieser übergroßen Teddybären."

Nick lachte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du bist einmalig."

„Ja, ich weiß. Also schieß mir einen Bären.", forderte sie ihn auf.

Nick sah sie an. „Du könnest dir den auch selbst schießen. Du weiß genau, dass du besser zielen kannst als ich."

„Ja, aber wo bleibt denn da der Spaß, wenn ich morgen den Anderen nicht erzählen kann, wie viele Schüsse du gebraucht hast?"

Nick blieb stehen Erst nach ein paar Schritten, merkte sie, dass er nicht mehr neben ihr war.

„Wo bleibst du?", sie sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck, „Hey, das war doch nur Spaß."

Nick sah sie verwirrt an, dann fiel ihm ein, was sie eben gesagt hatte. „Ich weiß, das meinte ich auch nicht."

„Was dann?", fragte sie.

Er ging zu ihr und grinste erneut. „Bist du schon mal Loopingbahn gefahren?"

„Oh nein, Nicky. Denk nicht mal dran."


	20. Justice is Served

**sunny: **Ich würde dir die ganze Vorfreude nehmen, wenn ich schneller schreiben würde.

* * *

**Justice is Served**

Sara packte ihre Sachen zusammen, als sie mit der Beweissicherung fertig war. Sie hatte nie erwartet, dass der Fall solch eine Wendung hätte. Es war unverständlich für sie, dass jemand sein eigenes Kind töten konnte. Und sie wusste, dass sie das nie im Leben verstehen würde.

Am meisten hatte sie Mitleid mit dem Mädchen und dem neuen Freund ihrer Mutter. Ob er wohl wusste, dass er mit einer Mörderin zusammen war. Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, wie man das nicht merken konnte, aber ich war auch klar, wie gut manche Leute diese Tatsache verbergen konnten.

Erschrocken für sie herum, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. „Verdammt, Nicky. Tu das nie wieder.", stieß sie hervor, als sie Nick erblickte.

„Entschuldigung.", sagte Nick. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen sie zu erschrecken.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragte sie, während sie versuchte ihre Atmung wieder auf den Normalzustand zu bringen.

„Catherine hat mich angerufen und gesagt, du bräuchtest Hilfe.", sagte er und sah sich im Zimmer um.

Sara antwortete: „Du kommst zu spät, ich bin fertig."

Nick richtete sein Blick wieder auf sie. „Ich stand im Stau."

„Schon, okay. Ich hatte eh nicht mit dir gerechnet. Bist du nicht geraden an einem anderen Fall dran?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind fertig, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du unbedingt wissen möchtest, wie es ausgegangen ist."

„Schlimmer, als das hier kann es nicht gewesen sein.", sagte Sara vollkommen überzeugt.

Nick hatte keine Ahnung, was ihr Fall war, aber er war sich sicher, dass es nur sehr wenige Fälle gab, den seinen übertrumpften.

„Die Frau hat Menschen getötet und danach ihre Organe pulverisiert. Das leckere Pulver aus der Leber, der Opfer hat sie dann zum Frühstück getrunken."

Sara runzelte die Stirn, Wie widerlich fand sie das den? Aber trotz der Tatsache, dass die Sache, die die Frau gemacht hatte ziemlich schwer vorzustellen war, konnte sie seinen Fall überbieten.

„Mutter tötete ihr Kind, um sich mit ihrem neuen Lover ein neues Leben aufbauen zu können. Die Kleine hieß Sandy Dantini. Sie war ungefähr so alt wie Lindsey."

Nick wurde klar, warum Catherine ihr nicht geholfen hatte. Er würde wahrscheinlich auch sofort zu seiner Tochter fahren. Falls er irgendwann mal eine hatte.

„Das ist hart. Kann ich dir irgendwo bei helfen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Er konnte sehen wie sie nachdachte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick sagte sie: „Du kannst mir wirklich helfen."

„Okay, was soll ich machen?" Er nahm das gesicherte Beweismaterial und setzte sich in Bewegung Richtung Tür. Sie folgte ihm.

„Zuerst kannst du mit mir die Beweise ins Labor bringen.", schlug Sara ihm vor.

Nick war mit ihrem Vorschlag einverstanden und bejagte ihn, als sie an ihren Autos angekommen waren.

Sie sagte nichts weiter und er schob sie ein wenig in die richtige Richtung. „Du sagtest zuerst. Was machen wir danach?"

Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an und hielt ihr die Autotür auf. Sara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sagte: „Danach gehen wir Leber essen."

Als sie die Autotür zuschlug, war Nick sich nicht sicher, ob das ihr Ernst oder ein Scherz gewesen war.

Aber er würde es bald herausfinden. Als er in sein Auto stieg und ihr nachfuhr, betete er, dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen war.


	21. Evaluation Day

**sunny:** Natürlich war es ein Scherz. Das würde sie ihm nie antun...oder doch?

* * *

**Evaluation Day**

„War es jetzt so schlimm mit mir zusammen zuarbeiten?", fragte Sara Nick.

Sie sprach etwas leiser als üblich, damit der Straßenverkäufer vor ihnen nicht alles mitbekam. Nick reichte ihr einen Kaffee und zahlte für ihre Getränke.

„Was meinst du?" Sie entfernten sich von dem Kaffeestand und gingen die Straße hoch.

„Nicky, ich bin nicht naiv. Ich weiß bescheit über dein Gespräch mit Grissom."

Nick trank einen Schluck, bevor er fragte: „Hat Grissom dir davon erzählt?" Er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass Grissom mit ihr darüber sprechen würde. Nie im Leben.

„Nein, ich hatte nur einen Verdacht.", sagte Sara und sah ihre Vermutung als bestätigt an.

„Es liegt nicht an dir, ich wollte nur solo arbeiten." Nick kam sich irgendwie dumm vor, als er versuchte es ihr zu erklären.

Sara war erleichtert, dass es nicht an ihr lag. Sie mochte es nämlich, wenn sie mit Nick zusammen arbeitete.

„Hat er dich gefragt, was eine Kuh trinkt?", fragte sie und erblickte sogleich seinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, woher weißt du das?" Nick war erstaunt.

Sara trank von ihrem Kaffee. Beide hielten an einer Kreuzung an, als die Ampel auf rot schaltete.

„Als ich, dass erste Mal bei Grissom solo arbeiten wollte, hat er mich das auch gefragt.", sagte sie und ging weiter, als die Ampel wieder auf Grün schaltete.

Nick folgte ihr. „Wann wolltest du bei Grissom solo arbeiten?", fragte er verwirrt. Sie war doch erst seit kurzer Zeit bei ihnen im Team.

„Nick, ich kenne Grissom schon etwas länger."

Nick fiel es wieder ein. „Natürlich, das hatte ich ganz vergessen." Er sagte ihr nicht, dass er fand, dass ihr und Grissoms Verhältnis ziemlich distanziert war, dafür, dass sie sich schon lange kannten.

Auch wenn es die Wahrheit war, hätte sie es in einer bestimmten Weise gekrängt.

„Du hast Milch geantwortet, oder?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er es ihr sagen würde.

„Ja.", sagte Nick peinlich berührt. „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht."

„Das heißt für dich, du musst mit mir zusammenarbeiten.", auch wenn sie versuchte es wie ein Scherz klingen zu lassen, gelang es ihr nicht ernsthaft.

Nick lächelte sie an. Er hatte gemerkt, dass sie es ernst meinte. „Damit kann ich leben."

Sara warf ihren leeren Kaffeebecher in den nächsten Mülleimer und antwortete: „Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher." Seine Aussage brachte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

Sara nickte. „Ja, sicher."

Sie waren am CSI Hauptquartier angekommen. Nick trank wieder einen Schluck und fragte: „Was war deine Antwort?"

Sara blickte ihm in die Augen und sagte selbstverständlich: „Wasser."

„Warum arbeitest du dann nicht solo?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis: Solo zu arbeiten ist nicht so toll, wie du vielleicht denkst. Doppelt so viel Arbeit und doppelt so viel Papierkram."

Er konnte sie verstehen, auch er hasste Papierkram über alles.

„Natürlich hat solo arbeiten auch einen Vorteil.", fing sie erneut an.

„Ja, welchen?", fragte Nick neugierig.

Sara lächelte ihn an. „Alle in meinem Team wissen, dass Kühe Wasser trinken."

Dann verschwand sie hinter den Türen des Labors.


	22. The Strip Strangler

**sunny: **Du hälst mich nicht auf.

**

* * *

**

**The Strip Strangler**

Catherine und Grissom waren schon war geraumer Zeit gegangen. Catherine meinte, dass sie Mutterpflichten hätte und Grissom faselte etwas von einem Experiment.

Nick, Sara und Warrick waren noch dageblieben um ihren „Sieg" zu feiern.

„So ihr beiden Hübschen, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sara und erntete dafür entsetzte Blicke von ihren Kollegen.

Warrick räusperte sich. „Ich werde verschwinden. Tut mir leid…baby."

Sara sah in mit einem Blick an, der sagte, nenn mich noch einmal Baby und das war das Letzte, was du jemals sagen wirst.

Warrick amüsierte ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Er wendete sich erst ab, als Nick fragte: „Heißes Date?"

Warrick musste lachen. „Ja, mit meinem Steuerberater."

„Du hast einen Steuerberater?", fragte Sara verwundert.

Warrick nickte und erwiderte: „Du etwa nicht?"

Sara trank einen Schluck und schaute Warrick immer noch seltsam an, als er auf die Uhr schaute und sagte: „Ich muss jetzt auch los, sonst verpasse ich meinen Termin."

Er stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Sara und Nick. Die Tür ging zu und Warrick war verschwunden.

„Hättest du das gedacht?", fragte sie Nick.

Nick rollte mit den Augen. „Sara, er geht doch nur zu einem Steuerberater. Es ist nicht so, als würde er in einen Domina-Schuppen gehen."

„Ja, aber es ist so was von Un-Warrick.", sie wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion.

„Ist Un-Warrick überhaupt ein Wort?", fragte er und zerstörte somit ihre Hoffnungen.

Sie reagierte auf seine Aussage, indem sie kindisch sagte: „Du bist bescheuert."

Nick beeindruckte das nicht im Geringsten. Er nahm noch ein Bissen von seinem Essen und kaute es genüsslich.

„Wollen wir ins Kino?", fragte Sara. Das war etwas, mit dem Nick gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Was man daran erkennen konnte, dass er sich verschluckte.

„Du meinst, wie ein Date?", fragte er hustend.

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, wie ein Nick und Sara gehen ins Kino."

„Okay.", antwortete Nick. Sie war ihm wirklich ein Rätsel. Eben hat sie ihn noch als bescheuert abgestempelt und jetzt fragte sie ihn, ob sie zusammen ausgehen wollen.

„Wann hast du Zeit?", fragte Sara weiter.

Nick trank einen Schluck von seinem Wasser, damit er wieder einigermaßen normal atmen konnte.

„Für dich… immer.", sagte er. Diesmal war es für Sara an der Zeit mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Nett, das ist wirklich hilfreich.", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Was bist du so gereizt?", fragte Nick verwirrt.

Sara sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich bin nicht gereizt.", erwiderte sie gereizt.

Er schob die Teller mit dem Essen und ihre Gläser beiseite, lehnte sich etwas vor und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Sara, was ist los?"

„Es ist die ganze Sache mit dem FBI. Wir lösen den Fall und die ernten den ganzen Ruhm. Ich meine, ich will wirklich keinen Ruhm für meine Arbeit, aber die verdienen auch keinen für unsere."

Nick wurde klar, warum sie so gereizt war. Sie hatte schon Recht. Er sah, dass sie nicht weiter über die Sache sprechen wollte, als sie sich zurücklehnte und aus dem Fenster guckte. Wahrscheinlich, war es ihr peinlich so zu empfinden. Und er wusste, dass er Glück hatte, dass sie überhaupt mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte.

„Ich hole dich heute Abend um sieben ab.", sagte er und im nächsten Augenblick sah er sie lächeln.

„Ich werde da sein."

Er nahm wieder seinen Teller mit Essen und schob auch Sara ihren hin. Die Beiden aßen weiter und diskutierten noch über eine Stunde, welchen Film sie sehen wollten.


	23. Burked

**sunny:** Du kannst mich ruhig weiter zu labern. Hier ist deine tägliche Dosis.

**

* * *

**

**Burked**

„I miss the look of surrender in your eyes/ The way your soft brown hair would fall/ I miss the power of your kiss when we made love/ But baby most of all", sang Sara leise vor sich hin, als sie ihren Papierkram erledigte.

„Ich weiß, ich habe es dir schon gesagt, aber du singst umwerfend.", sagte Nick und betrat ihr Labor.

Sara blickte auf. „Nein, tue ich nicht." Ihre Stimme klang nicht sauer oder überrascht, sondern irgendwie nur sachlich.

Nick grinste sie an. „Was ist?", fragte Sara verwirrt.

„Du erinnerst mich an Jorja Sullivan." Er nahm gegenüber von ihr platz.

Sara runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist Jorja Sullivan?"

„Sie hat mir das erste Mal das Herz gebrochen."

Sara war etwas skeptisch. „Und ich erinnere dich an sie?"

Nick zuckte mit den Schulter und erwiderte: „Sie wurde auch immer rot, als man ihr Komplemente machte."

Sara sah ihn an. „Ich werde nicht rot.", sagte sie überzeugt.

„Das hat Jorja auch immer gesagt." Nick merkte, wie ihn eine Papierkugel an den Kopf geworfen wurde.

„Aber ich habe dir nicht das Herz gebrochen.", warf Sara sanft ein.

„Nein, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden." Er grinste sie an.

„Ja, bestimmt. Jetzt mal im Ernst. Wie hat sie dir das Herz gebrochen?", fragte sie neugierig.

Nick zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Denkst du wirklich, dass ich jemanden erzähle, wie man mir das Herz brechen kann?"

Sara sagte ernst: „Ich bin nicht jemand und du hast damit angefangen, vertraue mir. Also erzähl endlich."

„Ich war unheimlich in sie verliebt. Wir waren auch ziemlich lange zusammen. Dann hat sie vor dem Winterball angerufen und mir mitgeteilt, dass sie nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein will und dass sie mit Kirk Adams zum Ball geht."

Sara lachte kurz auf. „Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte Nick entsetzt.

„Entschuldige, es ist wirklich nicht lustig. Es ist nur... sie hat dich wegen eines Typens namens Kirk verlassen. Glaubt mir, sie hat dich nicht verdient." Sara sah ihn wieder ernst an. Sie meinte wirklich, was sie sagte.

„Ein Spieler aus dem Basketballteam namens Kirk.", sagte Nick.

„Trotzdem hätte ich dich nicht verlassen, Nick."

Nick lächelte sie erneut an. „Danke. Und, wie hieß der Erste, der dir dein Herz gebrochen hat?"

„Woher willst du wissen, das es mir jemals schon Mal gebrochen wurde?", fragte sie.

Nick überlegte, ob er ihr sagen sollte, dass man das spürt. Sie verhielt sich anders. Vielleicht fiel ihr nicht auf, dass sie sicher zurückgezogen hatte und dass er sehen konnte, dass ihr schon einmal wehgetan wurde. Doch er sagte:

„Jedem wurde schon Mal das Herz gebrochen."

Sara zögerte für einen Moment, fing dann aber doch an zu erzählen: „Seine Name war Norman Buckman. Und wir waren…"

Nick unterbrach sie: „Der Mensch, der dir zuerst dein Herz gebrochen hat, hieß Norman Buckman. Und mit Kirk hast du Probleme?"

Sara rollte mit den Augen. „Könnten wir diese Tatsache ignorieren und uns dem Wesentlichen zuwenden?"

„Wie du willst.", sagte Nick und versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrucken, was ihm Gott sei dank auch gelangt. Er war sich nämlich nicht sicher, ob Sara sonst weiter gesprochen hätte.

„Also, wir waren zusammen. Na ja, eines Tages, hat er mein Spielzeug mit einer Axt bearbeitet."

Nick sah sie verwirrt an. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, fügte sie erklärend hinzu: „Wir waren fünf."

„Okay. Aber sei froh, dass du nicht mehr mit Norman zusammen bist. Man sollte sich Leute, die mit einer Axt im Alter von fünf Jahren schon auf Sachen einprügeln vom Hals halten.", seine Einwurf war plausibel.

„Du hast vielleicht Recht... aber er war süß.", sagte Sara mit einem Seufzer.

„Sieh es mal so, Sara, dafür ist er heute bestimmt ein verurteilter Axtmörder.", erwiderte Nick.

„Ja, vielleicht.", musste Sara zugeben. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich an Jorja Sullivan erinnere."

Nick legte seinen Kopf schief. „Eigentlich tust du das nur, wenn du rot wirst bei jedem Kompliment. Du bist nämlicher viel smarter als Jorja."

„Gut zu wissen."

Die Tür zum Labor ging auf und Catherine kam herein. „Nick, ich brauche deine Hilfe bei einem Fall."

Nick erhob sich und sagte: „Ich komme."

Als er an der Tür war, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Bis nach her, Mrs. Buckman."

Sara blickte Richtung Tür. „Grüß, Kirk."

Als Sara sich wieder ihrem Schreibkram zuwendete und Nick aus der Tür ging, stand Catherine verwirrt da. Manchmal verstand sie die Beiden wirklich nicht.


	24. Chaos Theory

**sunny: **Wenn du so weitermachst musst du bald auf Entzug. Kleiner Scherz, ich will dich ja schließlich abhängig machen. Außerdem will ich ja weiter hören, was du zu sagen hast.

**

* * *

**

**Chaos Theory**

„Gute Arbeit heute, Nostradamus.", verabschiedete sich Sara von Nick.

„Sara, warte mal.", rief Nick ihr hinterher.

Sara blieb stehen. Sie wartete bis Nick zu ihr kam. Er nahm sie sanft am Arm und schob sie in eine Ecke des Flures.

„Warum verstecken wir uns in einer Ecke?", fragte Sara flüsternd.

Nick antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern sagte: „Glaubst du, wir haben den Fall richtig gelöst?"

Sara nickte. „Ja, auf jeden Fall."

Nick war nicht ganz überzeugt. Er blickte sich um, dann drehte er seinen Kopf wieder zu Sara und fragte erneut: „Bist du dir sicher. Ich meine, dass mit der Chaos Theorie ist doch ziemlich weit hergeholt."

Sara flüsterte immer noch: „Man kann nicht immer einen Mörder finden. Manchmal sind alle Ereignisse, die zu einer Erklärung führen weit hergeholt."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Nick einsichtig.

„Aber du bist nicht überzeugt.", stellte Sara fest. Sie wusste, warum sie in einer Ecke standen. Nick wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand seine Zweifel an Grissoms Theorie mitbekam.

Nick schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht so richtig. Das wäre doch alles ein ziemlicher Zufall."

„Glaubst du, du hast einen Fehler bei deiner Arbeit gemacht.", fragte Sara.

„Nein.", sagte Nick überzeugt.

„Gut, wir Anderen auch nicht. Es ist die einzige Lösung, die die Beweise zulassen.", erklärte Sara.

Sie erkannte in seinen Augen, dass sie ihn überzeugt hatte.

„Glaubst du, dass das noch mal passieren wird?", fragte Nick neugierig.

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

Er war so dicht bei ihr, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Sie bemerkte erst nach einiger Zeit, dass er sie durchdringend ansah. Sein Blick ging ihr direkt unter die Haut.

„Hast du noch Fragen?" Ihre Stimme war ganz sanft. Sie wagte es noch nicht richtig die Stille zwischen ihnen zu beenden.

„Nein. Nenn mich nur nie wieder Nostradamus.", sagte er und erntete ein Lächeln von Sara.

„Ich glaube, dass lässt sich einrichten… Nostradamus." Nick merkte erst nach kurzer Zeit, dass sie ihn wieder so genannt hatte.

„Entschuldige. Ich werde versuchen es zu unterlassen.", entschuldigte sich Sara schnell.

„Kommt ihr beiden Turteltauben endlich mit zum Essen oder wollt ihr bis zum Ende eurer Tage in der Ecke stehen und euch anstarren.", ertönte Warricks Stimme.

Sara erschrak etwas. Und sah zu ihm. „Nostradamus und ich kommen gleich."

„Sara.", stieß Nick hervor.

Sara erwiderte ein leises: „Entschuldigung."

Sie konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie zu Warrick ging.

„Sie drehte sich noch mal um. „Komm endlich, Nostradamus."

Sie ging auf sie zu und rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist nicht witzig."

„Doch, eigentlich schon, Nostradamus." Alle drei setzten sich in Bewegung Richtung Tür. Warrick hielt sich neutral aus der Unterhaltung heraus. Doch er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Sara sobald nicht wieder aufhören würde.

„Kannst du mir auch meine Zukunft vorhersagen, Nostradamus?", fing Sara erneut an.

Nick ging auf ihr Spielchen ein. „Ja, du wirst Ecklie heiraten und ganz viele Kinder von ihm kriegen."

„Und wenn du aus meiner Hand liest, kommt du dann zum selben Ergebnis, Nostradamus?", fragte Sara wieder.

„Ja, nur, dass ihr dann auch noch einen Hund namens Kermit habt.", beantwortete Nick ihre Fragen.

„Und ist das wissenschaftlich bewiesen oder lässt du dir das bestätigen, indem du aus dem Kaffeesatz liest, Nostradamus?", sie hörte nicht mehr auf zu Frage.

„Eigentlich, ist es wissenschaftlich bewiesen, aber zur Absicherung lesen dir gerne auch noch mal aus dem Kaffeesatz."

„Cool", sie wendete sich an Warrick, „meinst du die haben ihm Cafe auch Kaffee, aus dem man später den Kaffeesatz lesen kann?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", sagte Warrick.

Als Sara und Nick ihr Spielchen bis zum Cafe fortsetzten, sah er seine Vermutung als bestätigt an.


	25. Overload

**sunny: **Gut, dass du nicht aufhörst zu lesen. Auch wenn man seinen Leben nicht von einer Sucht bestimmen lassen sollte.

**

* * *

**

**Overload**

„Sara, warum sind wir noch mal hier?", fragte Nick erschöpft, als sie endlich auf der Spitze des Berges angekommen waren. Obwohl er seit Jahren in Vegas wohnte, war er noch nie hier oben gewesen.

„Sie dir den Ausblick an, dann weißt du warum." Sie konnte ihn nicht sagen, dass sie gespürt hatte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war. Also hatte sie ihn mit hierher genommen, um ihn abzulenken.

Nick sah sich um. Sara hatte Recht. Der Ausblick war gigantisch. Las Vegas war eine einzige Leuchtkugel.

„Kommst du öfters hierher?" Nick blickte immer noch auf die Stadt hinunter.

„Manchmal. Aber meistens habe ich keine Zeit.", antwortete Sara und breitete eine Decke aus, wo die Beiden sich raufsetzten konnten.

Nick nahm dankend platz. Seine Füße taten weh und er war ganz schön aus der Puste. Er hatte vorher nicht gewusst, wie anstrengend es sein würde hier rauf zu kommen. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte er überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass Sara ihn hierher entführen würde.

Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass Sara ziemlich erleichtert war, dass er mitgekommen war. Nicht jeder würde mit ihr einen Berg besteigen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sara sanft.

„Ja, warum fragst du?"

Sara suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Als sie diese nicht fand, sagte sie: „Du siehst so traurig aus."

Nick blickte sie mit der Stirn runzelnd an. „Wirklich?"

„Ja.", erwiderte Sara und blickte ihm ins Gesicht.

Nick wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und betrachtete wieder die Stadt. „Der Fall heute hat mir nur zu schaffen gemacht. Das ist alles."

„Oh, okay.", antwortete Sara unsicher. Ihre Stimme wurde fester als sie sagte: „Wenn du reden willst, werde ich zu hören."

Nick versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich will nicht reden, Sara."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt.", sagte sie ihm.

Nick sah sich um. Die Dunkelheit hinter ihnen stand ihm vollkommenen Kontrast zu der Glitzerstadt vor seinen Augen.

Er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen ab, sodass er halb auf der Decke lag.

„Und nur um mir das zu sagen, bist du mit mir, diesen Berg rauf gestiegen?", fragte er Sara etwas skeptisch.

„Nein, ich wollte nur die Aussicht genießen." Beide wussten, dass es eine Lüge war.

„Die ist wirklich großartig, aber weißt du was noch viel besser ist?"

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Nick lächelte sie an und sagte: „Leg dich hin."

Sara sah ihn entsetzt an. Als sie nichts weiter tat, als ihn so anzustarren, sah Nick sich gezwungen sie zu ermuntern. „Komm schon, vertraue mir."

Sara fiel zögerlich aus ihrer sitzenden Position in eine liegende.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte sie Nick, als sie ihren Kopf zu ihm drehe.

„Guck nach oben.", sagte er und zeigte zum Himmel.

Sara drehte ihren Kopf und erblickte unzählige Sterne. „Wow, das ist wirklich besser."

„Sag ich doch."

Sie schwiegen für lange Zeit. Sara erschrak sich etwas, als Nick auf einmal sagte: „Sara, danke, dass du zuhören willst."

Sie wendete ihren Blick wieder zu ihm. „Jederzeit."

Er räusperte sich. „Bist du sauer, wenn ich es dir nicht erzähle."

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er es gesehen hatte, da er immer noch in den Himmel blickte, also antwortete sie: „Nein, ich verrate dir ja auch nicht alles von mir."

Nick musste zum ersten Mal heute wirklich lächeln. „Tust du nicht?", fragte er und tat entsetzt.

„Oh Gott, nein. Das Geheimnisvolle ist schließlich Teil meines Charmes."

Nick lachte kurz auf. „Ja, da hast du recht."

„Irgendwann werde ich es dir erzählen.", sagte Nick.

„Wirklich?", fragte Sara unsicher.

„Ja, vielleicht nicht heute Nacht", seine Stimme wurde leiser, „aber irgendwann."

Sara musste unweigerlich auch lächeln. Er fühlte sich besser und das machte sie ein Stück glücklicher.


	26. Bully for You

**sunny: **Ich mache dich wieder glücklich.

**

* * *

**

**Bully for You**

„Du hast geduscht.", war das Erste, das Sara hörte, als sie die Tür öffnete und Nick vor ihr stand.

Nick erblickte Sara. Er hatte sie vorher noch nie so gesehen. Sie hatte nasses Haar und war mit einem Bademantel bekleidet.

„Wow, woran hast du es erkannt? An den nassen Haaren oder dem Bademantel.", fragte sie, als sie Nick hereinließ.

„Eigentlich daran, dass du nicht mehr stinkst.", antwortete er und ließ sich auf ihr Sofa fallen.

Sara schloss die Tür. „Nick Stokes, charmant wie immer."

Nick lachte über ihren Kommentar. „Ja, ich weiß.", sagte er mit gespielter Überheblichkeit.

„Bist du aus irgendeinem Grund hier oder einfach nur so?", fragte Sara und setzte sich neben Nick.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, was mit dir und Frank jetzt ist.", sagte er und versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen. Er hatte nur einen Fehler gemacht, den er nicht beachtet hatte. Sara jedoch, fiel der Fehler auf. Wäre es ihm gleichgültig gewesen, wäre er nicht so spät am Abend gekommen, um sie zu fragen.

„Du weißt, dass er Hank heißt.", erwiderte Sara und Nick nickte.

„Und, was ist jetzt mit dir und Hank?", fragte Nick erneut.

Sara seufzte. „Auch wenn es dich überhaupt nichts angeht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass da irgendwann mal was laufen wird."

„Wirklich?", warf er glücklich in den Raum. Dann merkte er es und sagte ihn einem mitfühlenden Ton: „Wirklich?"

Sara ignorierte die Art, wie er es zum zweiten Mal gesagt hatte. Für sie zählte nur das erste Mal. Doch sie antwortete auf seine Frage, auch wenn es ihn eigentlich nichts anging.

„Mein Geruch war glaube ich nicht so der Hit."

„Ich hätte nie gesagt, dass ich das jemals in meinem Leben sagen werde, aber Greg hat Recht. Ein echter Mann steckt das weg.", antwortete Nick um sie aufzumuntern.

Sara konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf ihren Bademantelgürtel, als sie sagte: „Das ist echt süß, aber ich glaube nicht, das es der Wahrheit entspricht."

„Ich würde es wegstecken.", erwiderte Nick überzeugt.

Sara sah auf und lächelte ihn an. „Das sagst du nur, weil du auch so gestunken hast."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht."

Sara zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte ihn an. „Willst du mir irgendwas sagen?"

Nick setzte sich so hin, dass er frontal zu ihr saß. Sara drehte sich auch zu ihm, damit sie ihn besser angucken konnte. Irgendwie fühlte es sich seltsam an, mit Nick spät abends in ihrer Wohnung zu sitzen, wenn sie nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet war. Und irgendwie auch nicht.

Nick nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. „Sara, ich…", dann verließ ihn sein Mut wieder, „ich mag deine Haare, wenn sie so sind."

Er kam sich vor wie ein Trottel. Er dachte sich, dass das für sie klingen musste, als wäre er ein kranker Psychopath.

„Danke.", sagte Sara leise. Sie hatte auf etwas Anderes gehofft. Und irgendwie sagte sein Blick ihr, er auch.

Nick setzte sich wieder normal auf die Couch, was Sara kurz danach auch tat.

„Willst du was trinken?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja. Ich hole es mir, okay?"

Sara nickte. „Ich werde mich anziehen gehen.", sagte sie und verschwand auch schon im anderen Raum.

Beiden waren froh, über die räumliche Trennung. Sie konnten sich über einige Dinge klar werden, was sie Beide unbedingt mussten.

Als Sara wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, war Nick schon wieder an seinem Platz. Vor ihm standen zwei Gläser.

„Danke.", sagte Sara, als sie sich setzte und einen Schluck trank.

Sie Beide wussten, dass sie die Situation ignorieren und nicht mehr erwähnen würden. Jedenfalls für heute Abend.

„Wollen wir fernsehen?", fragte Sara nach einer Weile.

Nick überlegte, um schließlich zu sagen: „Ja, warum nicht."

Sara griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete durch die Kanäle. Nick musterte sie unauffällig von der Seite, als sich das Licht des Fernsehers auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte.

Er wusste jetzt schon, dass sie es irgendwann bereuen würden, dass sie nie darüber gesprochen haben. Und er konnte nichts daran ändern.

Jedenfalls noch nicht jetzt.


	27. Scuba DoobieDoo

**sunny: **Du musst mir unbedingt sagen, zu welchem Ergebnis du gekommen bist. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange ich die Beiden quälen will, aber ich habe schon eine Idee für das Ende von Grave Danger, also dürfte es noch ziemlich lange dauern.

* * *

**Scuba Doobie-Doo**

„Dein Toter im Baum ist also da hochgeflogen?", fragte Sara, als sie versuchte ihr Essen endlich auf ihre Gabel zu kriegen.

„Eigentlich ist er nicht geflogen. Er hat sich eher hoch katapultiert.", stellte Nick fest.

„Weißt du, warum der Mann bei meinem Fall seine Frau ermordet hat?" Nick trank einen Schluck und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Seine Frau hat ihn genervt.", fuhr Sara fort.

Nick war überrascht und ziemlich entsetzt. „Die Menschen müssen endlich lernen, das Wort Scheidung in die Tat umzusetzen.", sagte Sara.

„Nicht alle Ehen sind schlecht.", erwiderte Nick und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Essen.

„Komm schon, Nicky. Nenn mir ein Paar, das es geschafft hat für längere Zeit glücklich verheiratet zu sein.", forderte Sara ihn auf.

Nick musste nicht lange überlegen. „Meine Eltern."

„Weißt du das genau?", fragte Sara skeptisch.

„Ja.", seine Stimme klang wirklich überzeugend.

Sara nickte langsam. „Vielleicht sind sie eine Ausnahme.", vermutete sie.

Nick wollte etwas erwidern, doch er merkte, dass er nicht mehr Saras Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Was ist da drüben so interessant?", fragte er neugierig.

Sara blickte immer noch in die eine Richtung. „Nichts, aber kennst du diesen Typen?"

Nick drehte sich unauffällig um. „Nein, sollte ich." Er konnte nichts Besonderes an dem Mann feststellen, deshalb fragte er sich, was Saras Aufmerksamkeit so einnahm.

„Er starrt uns schon die ganze Zeit an.", erklärte Sara ihr Verhalten.

Nick musste lächeln. „Er starrt nicht uns an, er starrt dich an."

Sara wurde rot. „Ich glaube eher nicht."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Nick ein bisschen entsetzt.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete sie und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Orangensaft.

Nick sah sie aufmerksam an. „Er kommt bestimmt gleich rüber und will deine Telefonnummer."

Sara lachte kurz auf. „Als ob ich ihm die geben würde."

„Er ist bestimmt ein netter Kerl.", meinte Nick.

„Ja, ich werde gleich mal rüber gehen und fragen, ob er mit mir durchbrennen will.", sagte Sara sarkastisch.

Nick musste erneut lachen. „Eure Kinder werden sicher entzückend."

„Ja und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie sich später auch in Cafes stellen und Leute anstarren.", malte Sara sich aus.

„Mein Wagen bekommt ihr nicht fürs Durchbrennen.", stellte Nick klar.

Sara schob ihren leeren Teller zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück. „Den will ich auch gar nicht. Ich will deine Millionen."

„Na, wenn das alles ist." Auch Nick hatte sein Essen beendet.

„Wollen wir gehen?", fragte Sara hoffnungsvoll. Sie fand diesen Typen schon irgendwie gruselig.

„Ja.", sagte Nick und legte Geld auf den Tisch, als Sara auch ihr Geld rausholen wollte, fügte er hinzu, „Das Essen geht heute auf mich."

„Danke.", erwiderte Sara und nahm ihre Jacke. Die Beiden erhoben sich und gingen Richtung Tür. Als sie diesen Typen passierten, konnte sich Nick nicht verkneifen, ihm etwas zu sagen.

„Tut mir Leid, Kumpel. Der Zug ist abgefahren."

Sara wagte es erst in Lachen auszubrechen, als die Tür des Cafes sicher geschlossen war.


	28. Alter Boys

**sunny: **Ich habe jedes Wort klar und deutlich verstanden.

**

* * *

**

**Alter Boys**

„Nick, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, fängt der Film ohne uns an.", rief Sara. Sie wartete jetzt schon ungefähr dreißig Minuten, dass Nick endlich fertig war.

„Ich komme gleich.", versprach er. Sara konnte nicht fassen, dass er ungefähr zehnmal so lange brauchte wie sie. Sie fragte sich wirklich, was er da machte.

Sara ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen. Sie hatte irgendwie keine Hoffnungen mehr diesen Film heute noch zu sehen. Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück und versuchte die Zeit totzuschlagen.

„Nicky, musst du die Sachen erst nähen oder was?", fragte sie genervt.

„Ich bin gleich da.", hörte sie Nicks Stimme aus seinem Schlafzimmer kommen.

„Das hast du auch schon vor ungefähr zehn Stunden gesagt."

„Ich meine es diesmal ernst."

Sara achtete nicht auf seine Worte. „Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Ja, ein bisschen.", kam Nicks Stimme aus dem anderen Zimmer.

Sara stand auf. Er würde heute eh nicht mehr fertig werden. Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und ging in die Küche. „Mal gucken, was du alles hast.", murmelte sie, als sie den Kühlschrank öffnete.

Sein Kühlschrank war nicht gerade übermäßig gefüllt, aber als sie die Verpackungen vom chinesischen Essen erblickte, war sie zufrieden.

Sie holte sie raus und ging zur Mikrowelle. Das Essen roch noch frisch, also stellte sie es rein und schaltete die Mikrowelle an.

Sie suchte nach Tellern, welche sie auch sehr schnell fand. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in dieser Küche war. Es fehlten nur noch Gabeln, welche sie noch holte.

Sie stellte alles auf den kleinen Esstisch und wartete, bis die Mirkowelle endlich fertig wurde.

Als es Bing machte, nahm sie das Essen raus und verteilte es gleichmäßig auf den Tellern. Da Nick in diesem Jahrhundert eh nicht mehr fertig wurde, entschied sie sich schon anzufangen.

Sie blickte sich genau um. Ihr war vorher nie aufgefallen, dass Bilder in seiner Küche hingen. Sie betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

Ein Lächeln kam ihr über die Lippen, als sie Fotos von dem gesamten Team sah. Sie waren von einer Betriebsfeier oder so.

Erst einige Zeit später, bemerkte sie ein Bild von Nick und sich. Warrick hatte es mal gemacht, als sie alle zusammen aus waren. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie vor Kälte sterben würde, doch dann hatte Nick ihr seinen Mantel gegeben.

„Ich bin fertig.", sagte Nick stolz, als er die Küche betrat.

Sara blickte ihn an. „Leider zu spät, der Film hat vor fünf Minuten angefangen."

Nick setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Tut mir Leid. Es gibt bestimmt noch eine spätere Vorstellung.", versuchte er eine Lösung zu finden.

„Ist schon gut.", erwiderte Sara. „Ich habe Essen gemacht."

Nick lächelte sie an. „Hab ich gemerkt.", sagte er und griff nach seiner Gabel.

„Wir können auch in einen anderen Film gehen.", schlug Nick vor.

Sara dachte darüber nach. „Nein, ich würde es besser finden, wenn wir einfach hier bleiben."

Nick konnte nicht fassen, was sie da sagte. „Aber, ich bin endlich fertig.", sagte er irgendwie seltsam.

Sara musste lachen. Erst als sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam, konnte sie sich wieder einkriegen.

„Ich habe es zur Kenntnis genommen. Glaub mir.", brachte sie hervor.

„Das nächst Mal treffen wir uns vorher bei dir. Mal gucken wie lange du brauchst."

Sara hatte sich wieder beruhigt. „Ich freue mich schon drauf, auf das nächste Mal."

Nick schüttelte unfassbar mit seinem Kopf. Sie war unverbesserlich.

„Gut, ich werde da sein.", sagte er und fing an zu essen.

„Nick, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?", ertönte Saras Stimme.

Nick nickte. „Ja, sicher."

„Wie kann man über eine halbe Stunde brauchen, um sich anzuziehen.", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Nick ignorierte ihre Frage. In manchen Fällen, war es besser zu schweigen.


	29. Caged

**Sunny: **Hier hast du mehr. Mit der Fortsetzung von Think again dauert es vielleicht noch ein ganz kleines bisschen, aber sei mir nicht böse.

* * *

**Caged**

Langsam bereute Sara es mitgekommen zu sein. Ihre Meinung änderte sich auch nicht, als Nick ihr eine rote Handtasche unter die Nase hielt.

„Nick, wie alt wird sie noch gleich?", fragte Sara und hoffte, dass er ihre Anspielung verstand.

Doch Nick kam gar nicht auf die Idee, dass er irgendetwas falsch machte. „Vierzehn.", antwortete er.

„Genau, und nicht siebenundfünfzig.", sie konnte den genervten Ton in ihrer Stimme nur noch sehr mühsam unterdrücken.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern und legte die Tasche wieder zurück. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde ein passendes Geschenk für seine Nichte zu finden.

Er blickte zu Sara. „Dann sagt mir doch endlich, was ich ihr schenken soll.", forderte Nick Sara auf.

Sara ging weiter, sie hatte die Nase voll von diesem Laden. Nick folgte ihr und war schon nach kurzer Zeit neben ihr.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Nicky.", sagte Sara, als sie as Geschäft verließen.

„Aber du warst doch auch mal ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen. Du musst doch wissen, was man in diesem Alter haben will.", warf Nick ein. Langsam war auch er verzweifelt.

„Weißt du, wie lange das her ist? Die Zeiten haben sich geändert.", erwiderte Sara.

Nick wollte das nicht einsehen. „Übertreib mal nicht. Du bist noch jung."

Sara lachte kurz auf. „Das sagst du nur, weil du genau so alt bist wie ich."

„Nein, eigentlich nur, weil ich endlich ein Geschenk haben will."

Sara überlegte ernsthaft, was man Nicks Nichte schenken konnte. „Schenk ihr doch eine Kette oder Ohrringe oder so was."

Nick gefiel der Vorschlag. „Okay, kommst du mit zum Juwelier, etwas aussuchen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Sara rollte mit den Augen. Sie waren schon seit Stunden unterwegs und ihr war klar, dass sie bestimmt noch einmal so lange brauchen würden. Als Nick ihre Geste sah, fügte er hinzu: „Ich lad dich auch zum Essen ein."

„Das muss aber ein Fünfgänge Menü sein.", stellte Sara fest.

Nick war ihr unendlich dankbar. „Du kriegst alles was du willst, solange du mitkommst."

„Cool. Ich nehme dich beim Wort.", sagte Sara zufrieden.

Als Nick die Tür des Juweliergeschäftes öffnete, kündigte ein leises Klingeln ihr kommen an. Sofort war ein Verkäufer zur Stelle und fragte, ob sie Hilfe benötigen. Nick äußerte sein Anliegen und der Verkäufer nickte wissend.

Sara und Nick folgten dem Verkäufer zum Tresen und warteten bis er eine Palette mit Ketten hervorholte.

„Ist die Kette für diese entzückende Dame?", fragte er an Nick gewand. Auch wenn Sara wusste, dass er nur seine Sachen verkaufen und dabei möglichst freundlich sein wollte, nervte es sie, dass er sie behandelte als wäre sie Luft.

Nick antwortete: „Denken Sie wirklich, dass ich sie mitnehmen würde, wenn es eine Überraschung für sie sein sollte?" Sara musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Verkäufers machte es ihr nicht leichter.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", stammelte er vor sich hin. Sofort danach, wechselte er wieder in den Verkaufsmodus. „Wir haben eine Reihe von verschiedenen Modellen. Sie können sie sich genau anschauen."

Er zeigte auf die Ketten und legte einige noch schnell zurecht.

Nick sah Sara fragend an. Sie deutete auf eine Kette und sagte: „Ich würde die hier nehmen."

Nick sah sich die Kette an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass ihr die gefallen wird?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sara nickte. „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Sachen mit dem vierzehnjährigen Mädchen?", auch Nick nickte, „Ich würde mir das Wünschen."

Er war überzeugt. Schließlich war er nie ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen gewesen und Sara hatte Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet.

Er teilte dem Verkäufer seine Entscheidung mit und ließ die Kette als Geschenk einpacken. Das Klingeln ertönte erneut, als sie das Geschäft wieder verließen.

„Nicky, ich darf doch alles haben, was ich will oder?", fragte Sara ihn.

Nick nickte vorsichtig. Diese Geste brachte Sara zum Lächeln. „Gut, denn ich wollte schon immer einen Swimmingpool."


	30. Slaves of Las Vegas

**sunny: **Du solltest mich unbedingt informieren, wenn deine neue Story fertig ist. Ich finde es gut, wenn du dich auf die Fortsetzung freust, dafür werde ich mir auch extra viel Mühe geben.

* * *

**Slaves of Las Vegas**

„Erzähl mir, wie es bei Lady Heather war.", forderte Sara Nick auf, als er sie nach Hause fuhr.

Dafür, dass es noch so früh am Abend war, war es schon dunkel. Sara blickte zu Nick, doch er antwortete nicht.

Sie wollte ihn noch einmal auffordern, aber er fing schon an zu sprechen: „Nichts Besonderes, nur erwachsene Menschen, die darauf stehen mit einer Peitsche geschlagen zu werden."

Sara musste grinsen. Er klang komisch, als er das sagte. „Na, dann.", erwiderte sie gleichgültig, doch gleich darauf, war die Neugier in ihrer Stimme wieder zu hören, „Hast du jemanden gesehen, den du kennst?"

„Ja, Sara, den Bürgermeister." Sein Tonfall war ziemlich sarkastisch, aber Sara bemerkte das nicht.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie ernsthaft.

Nick sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Als Sara merkte, dass er es nicht ernst gemeint hatte sagte sie: „Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen."

Nick blickte wieder auf die Straße. Es kam gerade sehr günstig, dass er an einer roten Ampel halten musste, so hatte er die Möglichkeit sie wieder anzugucken.

„Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig. Wie kommst du nur auf solche Fragen?", fragte er.

„Tu nicht so, als hättest du dich nicht genau nach jemanden umgeguckt.", wies Sara ihn an.

„Ich habe niemand bekanntes gesehen. Außerdem hatten fast alle Masken auf."

Als eine Hupe hinter ihm erklang, sah er sich gezwungen weiterzufahren. „Es wäre doch cool, so etwas zu wissen. Stell dir mal vor, dass der Bürgermeister dort gewesen wäre und du ihn gesehen hättest und er ganz zufällig auf deinen Photos ist, wir könnten ihn so gut erpressen."

Nick schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sara, was erzählst du da nur? Nicht wir könnten ihn erpressen, **ich** könnte ihn erpressen."

Sara lachte. „Ich wüsste natürlich davon und würde dich dann erpressen.", stellte sie fest.

Sara sah kurz aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass sie schon fast zu Hause war, dann wendete sie sich wieder zu Nick.

„Du würdest mich erpressen?", fragte Nick, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich will schließlich auch etwas vom Kuchen abkriegen.", sagte Sara überzeugt und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen.

Nick hielt vor ihrem Apartment. „Ich würde dir auch so etwas davon abgeben."

Sara öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg aus. „Das ist wirklich nett von dir. Ich würde mich auch erkenntlich zeigen."

Nick sah sie etwas erstaunt an, dann fragte er: „Wie?"

Sara grinste ihn an und erwiderte: „Ich würde dich im Gefängnis besuchen."

Sie wartete nicht mehr ab, um sein verdutztes Gesicht zu sehen, sondern ging einfach nach Hause. Sie hatte bestimmt noch mehr Gelegenheiten zu erfahren, wie er reagiert hatte.


	31. And Then There Were None

**sunny:** Wenn du das von mir erwartest, dann werde ich mir wirklich Mühe geben. Am Besten wir machen einen Deal: Du schreibst schneller und dafür werde ich auch schneller schreiben. Einverstanden?  
Wenn deine Story schlecht ist, werde ich dann auch die volle Verantwortung übernehmen, ohne dass ich es dir übel nehme.

**

* * *

**

**And Then There Were None**

„Nick, du solltest nach Hause gehen." Nick drehte sich überrascht um. Es war, als würden Sara und er auf einmal Rollen tauschen. Seit wann, sagte **sie** ihm, dass **er** nach Hause gehen sollte?

„Weißt du, wer mir bei der ganzen Sache mit Tammy Felton am Meisten Leid tut?", fragte er, ohne auf ihre Worte zu achten.

Sara realisierte, dass das Gespräch wahrscheinlich noch ein wenig länger gehen würde und setzte sich im Aufenthaltsraum neben Nick.

„Ihre Eltern?", es war mehr eine Aussage, als eine Frage.

Nick nickte, manchmal war es erstaunlich, wie sie genau wusste, was er dachte. Aber wahrscheinlich musste man diesmal kein Genie sein, um das zu erkennen. Und wenn doch, hätte sie auch keine Probleme damit.

„Sie wissen jetzt wenigstens, wo ihre Tochter ist.", sagte Sara überzeugt.

„Ja, aber ist es besser zu wissen wo sie ist, wenn sie tot ist oder im Unklaren zu sein, dafür aber überzeugt, dass sie noch lebt?", er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Satz überhaupt einen Sinn ergab.

Sara dachte über seine Worte nach. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie keine richtige Antwort darauf. Doch sie erwiderte: „Tammy hat die Beiden reingelegt und sie wusste es nicht einmal zu schätzen, was sie für sie getan haben."

Nick blickte sie ungläubig an. „Soll das heißen, Tammy hat ihren Tod verdient?"

Sara schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie redete. „Nein, es heißt nur, dass es für die Eltern wahrscheinlich besser ist Gewissheit zu haben."

„Ja, aber das hätten sie auch, wenn sie im Gefängnis wäre.", stellte Nick fest.

Sara wusste, dass er Recht hatte, doch sie war verunsichert, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und versuchte einen Weg zu finden, um ihn ihren Standpunkt zu erklären.

„Das letzte Mal, als sie im Gefängnis war, haben sie sie rausgeholt und alles verloren.", sagte Sara endlich.

Nick konnte nicht abstreiten, dass dies stimmte. Trotzdem erwiderte er: „Sie war immerhin ihre Tochter. Ich hätte auch freiwillig alles gegeben, damit ich mein Kind aus dem Gefängnis holen könnte."

Sara musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln. Sie zweifelte nicht an einem einzigen Wort von ihm. Er würde irgendwann bestimmt ein großartiger Vater werden, jedenfalls besser, als ihr eigener.

„Ich glaube, du würdest dafür sorgen, dass dein Kind nicht kriminell wird."

„Meinst du?", fragte er nicht überzeugt.

Sara nickte. „Natürlich. Deine Kinder werden perfekt. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie wahrscheinlich alle auf Countrymusic stehen werden, aber das lässt sich mit ein bisschen Gehirnwäsche sicherlich beheben."

Nick musste lächeln. „Denkst du, du wirst noch mitbekommen, wie ich Vater werde?"

„Na klar, ich will einen Platz in der ersten Reihe."

Nick hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Ich verspreche dir, den wirst du kriegen. Okay?"

„Abgemacht.", antwortete Sara und ergriff seine Hand.

Ein Augenblick später, fragte sie: „Wollen wir zusammen was Trinken gehen?"

Sie sah, dass Nick nicht ganz überzeugt war. „Wir wollen doch, dass du deiner Traumfrau begegnest. Ich bezahle außerdem die Drinks.", fügte sie deswegen noch hinzu.

Sie stand auf und bemerkte, dass sie Nick überzeugt hatte, als er ihrem Beispiel folgte.

„Mich wird bestimmt keine Frau ansprechen, weil sie alle denken werden, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin.", sagte er und lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

„Ja, vielleicht.", man konnte das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme hören.

Nick fuhr fort: „Und sie werden dann denken, dass sie keine Chance gegen dich haben."

Obwohl Sara diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen angenehm fand, erwiderte sie: „Nicky, übertreibe es nicht."

Als die Beiden das CSI Hauptquartier verließen, konnte man Nicks Lachen eindeutig wahrnehmen.


	32. Ellie

**sunny: **Natürlich schreibe ich fleißig. Ich bin sicher, dass deine Story gut wird. Mal gucken, wer schneller fertig ist. Wenn du mir alles vorher verrätst, dann zerstörst du mir die ganze Vorfreude, also versuche dich zu beherrschen.

* * *

**Ellie**

Sara fragte sich insgeheim, warum sie das tat. Sie hatte Probleme richtig zu atmen und Nicks Witzeleien machten es auch nicht besser. Sie waren bestimmt schon an die tausend Kilometer gelaufen, doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben.

Sie hatte mit Nick gewettet, dass sie auf jeden Fall länger laufen könnte als er, doch jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher.

„Na, kannst du noch?", fragte Nick, als er sich umdrehte und sie angrinste.

In diesem Moment hätte Sara ihn am Liebsten erschossen, doch sie tat es nicht. Wie würde sie sonst sein Blick sehen können, wenn sie gewann?

„Für dich, immer.", antwortete sie ihm.

Nick wurde etwas langsamer, damit er wieder neben ihr rannte. „Wer gewinnt eigentlich die Wette, wenn wir beide gleichzeitig aufhören.", fragte er. Seine Atmung wurde schwer.

Sara versuchte ihn anzugrinsen, was ihr aber nur halbwegs gelang. „Wieso? Willst du aufgeben?", erwiderte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nie im Leben."

Sara blickte auf ihre Uhr. In zwei Stunden mussten sie Beide wieder im Labor sein. Aber im Moment verdrängte sie diese Tatsache und versuchte weiter zu atmen. Langsam fragte sie sich, ob sie diesen Lauf beenden sollte. Das würde heißen, dass sie eine Woche lang seinen Papierkram erledigen müsste. Sie dachte ernsthaft darüber nach. Nein, war ihr eindeutiger Entschluss.

Sie bogen um eine Ecke im Park. Zu dieser späten Stunde, war der Park schon leer. Nur manchmal liefen ihnen junge Paare über den Weg.

„Wenn wir beide gleichzeitig aufhören, macht jeder seinen Papierkram selbst.", schlug Sara vor.

Nick blickte zu ihr. Er konnte sehen, dass sie bald nicht mehr konnte, doch er hatte keine Gelegenheit sich darüber zu freuen, denn bei ihm war es dieselbe Situation.

„Hast du vorher gewusst, dass Brass eine Tochter hat?", fragte Sara, um sich abzulenken.

„Nein, aber der Mann musste ja ein Privatleben haben."

„Nicky, ich glaube, ich sterbe gleich.", gab Sara zu. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Muskeln in ihrem Körper spürte, von denen sie noch nicht einmal wusste.

„Also gibst du auf?"

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf, was eine ziemlich schlechte Idee war, da ihr schwindelig wurde. „Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt."

Sie hätte schwören können, dass er enttäuscht war, doch sie war sich nicht genau sicher.

Nick war klar, dass sie beide wahrscheinlich gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würden. Doch er lief weiter, er wollte nicht verlieren.

„Weißt du was, ich glaube, ich mache gleich freiwillig den ganzen Papierkram, wenn wir endlich aufhören.", änderte er seine Meinung.

Er wunderte sich, als Sara nicht antwortete, erst da bemerkte er, dass sie nicht mehr neben ihn war. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Abrupt blieb er stehen und drehte sich um.

Sara war stehen geblieben und stützte ihre Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ab. Sie versuchte wieder regelmäßig Lift zu bekommen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Nick besorgt, als er zu ihr kam.

Sara nickte nur. Sie hatte nicht genügend Luft um zu reden. Er reicht ihr seine Wasserflasche und achtete darauf, dass sie genügend trank.

„Danke.", sagte Sara und reichte ihm seine fast völlig geleerte Flasche zurück.

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte er und fing gleich darauf an zu lächeln.

„Was ist?", fragte Sara verwirrt.

Er sage kein Wort, sondern half ihr, damit sie gehen konnte. Als sie Arm in Arm durch den Park gingen, waren sie von den Paaren fast gar nicht mehr zu unterscheiden.

„Komm schon, Nicky. Was ist los?", fragte Sara erneut und stütze sich auf ihn ab. Auch wenn sie eigentlich allein gehen konnte, genoss sie seine Nähe.

Nick trank den Rest aus seiner Flasche. „Ich überlege nur gerade, wie viel Papierkram du haben wirst."

Sie stieß ihm in die Rippen, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Dafür waren der andere Schmerz und die Erschöpfung einfach viel zu groß.


	33. Organ Grinder

**sunny:** Über die Sache mit dem Papierkram, müssen wir noch mal diskutieren, ich habe nämlich eine ganze Menge davon. Und woher willst du wissen, dass du schneller bist als ich?

* * *

**Organ Grinder**

Er hasste Beerdigungen. Meistens kam ein Haufen von Leuten, für die der Verstorbene, als er noch lebte, so unwichtig war, wie die Frage, wer neben einem in der Straßenbahn saß.

Diesmal jedoch konnte er nicht einschätzen, wer den Toten wirklich betrauerte oder wer nur aus Mitleid und Höflichkeit hier erschienen war. Nick wusste nicht einmal, warum er hier war.

Doch, eigentlich schon. Er war dankbar, für das, was der Verstorbene für ihn und seinen Fall getan hatte. Er hatte sein Leben geopfert.

Nick bemerkte nicht einmal richtig, dass der Priester aufgehört hatte zu sprechen und der Sarg in der Erde verschwand.

Die Reihen vor und hinter ihm lichteten sich allmählich, aber zügig. Bald war er der Einzige, der noch übrig blieb.

Nick spürte, wie eine Hand sich langsam um seine Finger schloss. Er brauchte sich nicht umzusehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er leise. Er wagte es nicht laut zu sprechen.

Sara war nicht überrascht, dass er sich nicht umdrehte. „Ich dachte, du brauchst jemanden."

Sie blickte sich um. Sie konnte Friedhöfe nicht leiden. Obwohl die Sonne strahlte, wirkte der Ort immer noch duster und unfreundlich.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?", seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Du hast es mir erzählt. Schon vergessen?"

Nick nickte langsam, wendete seinen Blick aber immer noch nicht von dem Grab vor ihm ab. „Das habe ich völlig vergessen.", gab er zu.

„Ich nicht.", erwiderte Sara. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„Wo ist seine Familie?", fragte sie, diesmal etwas lauter.

„Die sind schon vor Stunden gegangen.", antwortete Nick.

Sara sah, wie tief ihn die ganze Situation berührte. Sie fragte sich, wie lange er wohl schon hier stand.

„Weißt du, er ist für unseren Fall gestorben und wir konnten sie nicht mal überführen.", sagte Nick nach einer Weile der Stille.

Auch wenn Sara Zweifel an dem hatte, was sie gleich antworten würde, sagte sie trotzdem: „Wir werden die Beiden ganz sicher irgendwann überführen."

Nick wusste, dass sie nicht sicher war, aber er war ihr dankbar, dass sie es wenigstens versucht hatte.

Er spürte, wie sie seine Hand fester umschloss, als würde sie ihrer Aussage Nachdruck verleihen wollen.

„Ich glaube, er war ein feiner Kerl."

Sara musste lächeln, als Nick das sagte. „Ja, das war er sicher."

„Nicht jeder hätte seine Niere für eine Mordermittlung gegeben.", fuhr Nick fort.

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht sehen konnte, also fügte sie hinzu: „Nein, das hätte nicht jeder getan."

Sara wollte seinen Gedanken nicht unterbrechen, sie wartete ziemlich lange, bis sie ihn fragte: „Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich würde lieber noch eine Weile hier bleiben.", sagte er sicher.

Sara konnte das gut verstehen. Es war vielleicht nicht das Selbe, aber als ihr Vater gestorben war, stand sie stundenlang vor seinem Grab.

„Okay, ich bleibe bei dir.", erwiderte sie überzeugt.

„Das musst du nicht. Geh nach Hause, heute war ein langer Tag.", sie fand es süß, dass er sich trotz der Umstände immer noch Sorgen um sie machte.

„Das ist in Ordnung."

Er sah zum ersten Mal auf und in ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte Dankbarkeit und Trauer in seinen Augen sehen.

Sie war müde und erschöpft, doch im Augenblick war es nur wichtig hier zu sein.

Bei ihm.


	34. You've Got Male

**sunny: **Natürlich ist das nicht das Ende. So etwas würde ich dir nie antun. Außerdem würde ich Sara nicht sterben lassen.

* * *

**You've Got Male**

„Ich habe getan, was du gesagt hast.", begrüßte Sara Nick stolz, als er ihr die Tür öffnete.

„Ja, das sehe ich.", sagte Nick. Er blickte an ihr herunter. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie in einem schwarzen Kleid sah. Sie hatte hohe Schuhe an, was er sofort bemerkte, da sie plötzlich ein Stück größer war.

„Ich habe Hank angerufen und wir waren zusammen aus.", fuhr Sara fort.

Nick antwortete mit einer Spur Sarkasmus: „Das muss ja ein tolles Date gewesen sein."

Sara sah in entsetzt an und er fügte hinzu: „Es ist halb neun."

„Er wurde zu einem Einsatz gerufen.", erklärte Sara.

Nick nickte. Er konnte den Gedanken zwar nicht leiden, dass sie mit Hank ausging, aber wenigstens war sie glücklich.

„Warum bist du eigentlich nicht aus?", fragte Sara neugierig.

Nick blickte auf seine schmutzige Kleidung und fragte sich, ob das nicht offensichtlich war. Sie war einer der besten CSI, die er kannte und konnte das, was genau vor ihrer Nase war nicht sehen?

„Ich streiche meine Küche neu.", sagte er, um ihr auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Zum ersten Mal fiel Sara auf, dass seine Kleidung voller Farbflecken war. Anscheinend hatte sie vorher auf etwas Anderes geachtet.

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

Nick schritt zur Seite und Sara trat in seine Wohnung. Die Küche sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Überall waren Pinsel und Farbe verteilt. Sie legte ihre Tasche aufs Sofa und wartete bis Nick zu ihr kam.

„Du brauchst etwas Anderes zum Anziehen. Sonst ruinierst du dir dein Kleid.", stellte Nick fest.

Sara zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Ist schon in Ordnung, ich hasse dieses Kleid."

Nick sah sie überrascht und verständnislos an. „Warum ziehst du es dann an?"

Sara lächelte ihm zu. „Weil ich unheimlich gut darin aussehe."

Nick musste zugeben, dass sie eindeutig Recht hatte. Sie sah umwerfend aus.

Als sie anfing ihre Schuhe auszuziehen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Lass mich raten, du hast sie nur angezogen, weil sie zum Kleid passen."

„Natürlich. Oder denkst du, Frauen ziehen diese Dinger an, weil sie so bequem sind?"

Sara ging ohne auf Nick zu warten zur Küche und schnappte sich einen Pinsel. „Du solltest hier wirklich aufräumen, bevor du streichst."

Sie blickte sich um und musste über das Chaos lächeln. Der Rest seiner Wohnung war im makellosen Zustand und seine Küche sah aus, als wäre eine Atombombe eingeschlagen.

„Du darfst ein Kunstwerk erst beurteilen, wenn es fertig ist.", sagte er und gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Ja, aber wie kann es möglich sein, dass mehr Farbe auf deiner Kleidung ist, als an der Wand?"

Nick antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage. „Wer hat die Farbe ausgesucht?", fragte Sara weiter.

„Na, ich.", sagte Nick überzeugend, „Warum?"

„Sie gefällt mir ziemlich gut. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Händchen dafür hast.", erwiderte sie.

„Glaub mir, du weißt viele Dinge nicht, für die ich ein Händchen habe.", seine Tonfall war sehr zweideutig, doch dies bemerkte Sara nicht.

„Wirst du mir sie irgendwann mal zeigen?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Nick musste grinsen. „Ja, irgendwann ganz sicher."

„Gut.", sagte Sara und blickte Nick für einen kurzen Augenblick an. Dann wendete sie sich der Wand zu und fing an zu streichen.

Nick war sich ganz sicher, dass sie wusste, was er meinte. Ihr Blick hatte es verraten. Irgendwie schien sie froh darüber zu sein. Und er auch.


	35. Identity Crisis

**sunny: **Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, wie ich die Fortsetzung von Think again (die übrigens Reality heißt) beenden soll. Aber ich denke, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern.

* * *

**Identity Crisis**

„Was ist dein Lieblingsfilm?", fragte Sara, als sie Nick im Gang des CSI Hauptquartier traf.

Nick war verwundert. „Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Na ja, ich habe nachgedacht und ich weiß fast gar nichts über dich. Also dachte ich mir, ich fange damit an.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Das hat zufällig nichts mit dem Millander- Fall zu tun, oder?"

„Vielleicht ein bisschen.", gab Sara zu.

Nick fragte weiter nach: „Wie viel ein bisschen?"

„Er war verheiratet und seine Frau wusste nicht einmal, dass er vorher Paula und nicht Paul war."

„Und da dachtest du, du fragst mich, was mein Lieblingsfilm ist?", fragte Nick verwirrt.

„Ja."

Nick nickte langsam. „Okay."

Sara strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ging einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. „Weißt du, ich will etwas über die Menschen wissen, die mir wichtig sind."

„Fragst du Grissom, was sein Lieblingsfilm ist?", fragte Nick.

„Nein." Nick brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ihm die volle Bedeutung ihrer Worte klar wurde. Doch Sara wusste noch bevor sie die Worte aussprach, was sie bedeuteten.

„Ich glaube, Grissom hat auch keinen Lieblingsfilm.", sagte Nick, um die Situation wieder auf zu lockern.

Sara war ihm dankbar dafür, sie Beide waren in letzter Zeit häufig in diese speziellen Situationen gekommen. Irgendwie hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie ging doch schließlich mit Hank aus.

Deshalb konnte sie sich manchmal auch dieses Gefühl nicht verstehen. Die meiste Zeit verdrängte sie es einfach und tat es als Banalität ab.

„Das hast du Recht.", erwiderte Sara lächelnd und irgendwie traurig.

Sie bezweifelte, dass Grissom überhaupt wusste, was ein Film war. Wahrscheinlich vergrub er sich schon als Kind in seine Bücher und Insekten.

„Der Exorzist.", antwortete Nick.

Diesmal war es Sara, die verwirrt nachfragte: „Was?"

„Mein Lieblinsfilm. Erinnerst du dich noch daran?"

Sara nickte, für einen Augenblick hatte sie ihre Frage vollkommen vergessen. „Gut zu wissen.", sagte sie nach kurzer Zeit.

Sie ging wieder weiter, doch Nicks Stimme hielt sie auf. „Was ist dein Lieblingsfilm?"

Sara blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Sie dachte darüber nach. „Ich denke, Rosemarys Baby."

Dies überraschte Nick. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie auf Horrorfilme stand.

„Cool.", antwortete er.

„Hast du heute schon etwas vor?", fragte Sara aufgeregt.

„Nein." Eigentlich wollte er seine Zeit damit verbringen, mal auszuschlafen, aber die Aussicht sie mit ihr zu verbringen hatte etwas sehr verlockendes.

Sara musste grinsen, als sie sagte: „Um neun bei mir. Und bring Popcorn mit."

Dann verschwand sie und gab Nick somit keine Chance Nein zu sagen. Doch das hatte er auch nicht vorgehabt.


	36. The Finger

**sunny:** „Das große Krabbeln" ist ein guter Vorschlag. Darauf bin ich gar nicht gekommen. Reality könnte noch diese Woche fertig werden.

* * *

**The Finger**

„So, Sara, erzähl uns was über dich und Hank.", forderte Catherine Sara auf, als sie alle Gemeinsam, bis auf Grissom, in einer Bar ihren „Sieg" feierten.

Nick sah sofort, wie unangenehm Sara diese Aufforderung war, trotzdem antwortete sie: „Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen."

„Komm schon, was war, bevor ich in euer Date geplatzt bin?", fragte Catherine aufdringlich.

Sara wusste nicht, ob es Neugier war, oder am Alkohol lag, aber ihr gefiel nicht, dass Catherine sie ausfragte. Gerade als Catherine erneut anfing zu sprechen, kam Nick Sara zu Hilfe.

„Sara, willst du tanzen?" Er stand auf und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie folgte ihm auf die kleine Tanzfläche und sie fingen an zu tanzen.

Langsam bewegten sie sich zum Takt der Musik. „Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast.", murmelte Sara, als sie ihr Kinn auf seiner Schulter abstütze.

„Ist schon gut.", flüsterte er zurück.

Sara hörte auf die Musik, bevor sie sagte: „Ich kann diese Fragerei nicht leiden. Sie interessiert sich sonst auch nicht für mich."

Nick zog Sara näher an sich. Er konnte den Duft ihres Haares einatmen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich so nahe waren.

„Danke, dass du mir keine Fragen gestellt hast.", fuhr Sara leise fort.

„Ich möchte dir nur eine einzige Frage stellen.", sagte Nick und strich ihr langsam über den Rücken.

Sara nickt, auch wenn Nick es nicht sehen konnte, spürte er es trotzdem. Deswegen fuhr er schon im nächsten Augenblick fort: „Bist du glücklich?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass ihr jemand diese Frage stellte.

„Ist das denn wichtig?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Im Moment bin ich glücklich.", antwortete sie.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht diesen Moment meine. Ich meine, macht er dich glücklich.", seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Niemand außer ihr konnte sie hören.

Sie wusste genau, wen er meinte. „Ja, das tut er."

Auch wenn es im das Herz brach, erwiderte Nick: „Das ist gut, Sara. Das ist wirklich gut."

Er war dankbar, dass sie in diesem Augenblick nicht seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte, es würde sie nur verletzen.

Es war nicht wichtig, ob er es ernst meinte. Wenn Hank sie glücklich machte, hatte er kein Recht das zu zerstören. Nicht mal, wenn er etwas für sie empfand.

Sara konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber ihr liefen Tränen die Wange runter. Sie gab keinen Laut mehr von sich, sondern schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich vom Moment treiben. Sie spürte wie schnell Nicks Herz schlug. Es pochte wie wild.

„Sind wir noch Freunde?", fragte Sara unsicher. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie darauf gekommen ist, dass sie keine mehr seien.

Es war nur so ein Gefühl gewesen. Die Art, wie er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er von ihrem Date mit Hank wusste. Sie hatte einfach Angst ihn zu verlieren.

„Für immer.", war Nicks Antwort. Er meinte es auch wirklich. Er würde lieber ihr Freund sein, als sie ganz zu verlieren.

* * *

„Er wird drüber weg kommen.", sagte Catherine in einem ernsthaften Ton zu Warrick.

„Das hoffe ich wirklich.", erwiderte er und blickte rüber zur Tanzfläche. Er war sich sicher, dass Sara die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Vielleicht würde sie irgendwann ihren Fehler einsehen und die Richtige treffen.


	37. Burden of Proof

**sunny: **Damit du nicht abkratzt, gibt es noch einen kleinen Schuss.

* * *

**Burden of Proof**

Es war das erste Mal, dass Nick betete, Sara würde ihn nicht sehen. Vor allem, weil Hank in ihrer Begleitung war.

Er hörte gar nicht richtig zu, als die Frau neben ihm sprach. Er wollte nur nicht, dass sie ihn erblickte.

Als er sah, wie Sara diesen erkennenden Gesichtsausdruck bekam, wusste er, dass es zu spät war. Sara kam auf ihn zu. Leider folgte Hank ihr gleich hinterher.

„Nick.", begrüßte Sara ihn. Gleich darauf musterte sie die Frau neben ihm mit einem eher abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie hatte langes blondes Haar und war ein kleines Stück kleiner, als Nick. Ihre Augen waren von einem leuchtenden Grün bestimmt und ihr Gesicht war sehr hübsch… zu hübsch.

„Sara, was machst du denn hier?", Nick wusste, es war eine bescheuerte Frage, was würde sie wohl mit Hank an einem Freitagabend in Las Vegas machen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ein Date hatten.

„Wir gehen nur etwas Essen.", sagte Sara etwas peinlich berührt und deutete auf Hank.

Nick nickte und Stille trat ein. Keiner der Beiden wusste genau, was sie sagen sollten. Als die Stille allmählich peinlich wurde, griff die Frau an Nicks Seite ein.

„Anscheinend hat Nicky seine guten Manieren vergessen. Ich bin Martha, Nicks Schwester.", stellte sie sich vor und strecke Sara ihre Hand entgegen.

Sara ergriff ihre Hand und Martha hätte schwören können, dass sie Erleichterung in ihren Augen sah. „Sara Sidle.", erwiderte Sara.

Im nächsten Augenblick fragte sie: „Sind sie die Lehrerin?"

Martha musste lächeln. „Nein, das ist Grace. Ich bin die Ärztin."

Sara nickte. Nick hatte ihr schon vorher mal etwas von seinen Schwestern erzählt. Leider hatte er so viele, dass sie nicht alle auseinander halten konnte.

„Sara, wir sollten langsam weiter, sonst kommen wir zu spät.", unterbrach Hank das Gespräch.

Im ersten Augenblick war Sara etwas verwirrt. Sie hatte Hank völlig vergessen. Ihr ging nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: **Es ist seine Schwester.**

Hanks Bemerkung holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. „Ja, sicher.", antwortete sie nur auf seinen Einwand.

Nick ergriff nach langer Zeit wieder das Wort: „Wir wollen euch auch nicht aufhalten."

Martha hätte fast laut aufgelacht. Es war eindeutig eine Lüge. Nick konnte immer noch nicht gut lügen. Und irgendwie war sie froh darüber.

„Wir sehen uns bei der Arbeit.", verabschiedete sich Sara.

„Ja.", sagte Nick und sah ihr nach, als sie mit Hank davonging.

Martha wartet, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie gerichtete hatte. „Das ist also die berühmte Sara Sidle. Sie ist hübscher, als ich dachte."

Nick gab ihr einen typischen Bruderblick. „Schon gut, kleiner Bruder. Ich werde nichts mehr dazu sagen. Aber weißt du, was ich glaube?"

Nick schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das mit ihr und diesem Typen hält nicht lange."

Nick sah sie mit der Stirn runzelnd an. „Warum das?"

Martha antwortete in einem geheimnisvollen Ton: „Weißt, wie sie geguckt hat, als ich ihr sagte, ich sei deine Schwester?"

Nick sagte gar nichts, also fügte Martha hinzu: „Außerdem kann nicht mal Sara Sidle dem Charme meines kleinen Bruders widerstehen."

Sie hatte wieder Mühe ihr Lachen zu unterdrucken, als sie Nicks hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Ihr kam ein Gedanke: Oh ja, diese Beziehung wird **nicht** lange halten.


	38. Primum Non Nocere

**sunny: **So was kann einem gar nicht zu den Ohren raushängen. Ich übernehme gerne die Verantwortung für deine Sucht. Also, hier ist die nächste Dosis.

* * *

**Primum Non Nocere**

„Du hast meine Nachricht also gekriegt.", begrüßte Sara Nick, als sie sich ihre Schlittschuhe zuband.

„Ja, tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät bin. Ich war noch bei Warrick.", erklärte Nick und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht." Sara war fertig mit dem zuschnüren und blickte zu Nick.

Nick lächelte sie an. „Das nächste Mal, solltest du vielleicht mehr Auskünfte geben, als die Zeit, die Adresse und bringe deine Schlittschuhe mit. Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich welche habe?", fragte Nick.

Sara stand auf und ging vorsichtig zur Eisfläche. „Das wusste ich nicht." Nick war schon dabei, sich seine Schlittschuhe selbst anzuziehen.

Als er fertig war, folgte er ihr. Sie war schon aufs Eis gegangen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie fahren konnte. Schließlich kam sie aus Kalifornien.

Nick war ein wenig unsicher, es war schon ziemlich lange her, dass er das letzte Mal gefahren war. Langsam ging er auf die Fläche. Außer Sara war niemand Anderes da. Anscheinend war Schlittschuhlaufen in Las Vegas nicht gerade beliebt.

„Woher kennst du eigentlich diese Halle?" Nick kam auf sie zu gelaufen. Er war ziemlich erstaunt, dass er es schaffte, ohne auf die Nase zufallen.

Sara lief ein Stück weiter und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. „Das war ein Tatort."

„Du meinst, hier wurde das Opfer von deinem Fall gefunden?", fragte er.

Sara nickte. „Der Fall ist abgeschlossen, also beruhige dich wieder.", sie lief rückwärts, sodass sie ihn sehen konnte. Er kam ihr immer näher.

„Ich bin ruhig.", sagte er überzeigt, „Aber mich würde interessieren, was wir hier machen."

Sara musste lächeln. „Wir fahren Schlittschuhe."

Nick holte sie ein. Er wurde von Minute zu Minute besser. Langsam hatte er den Dreh wirklich wieder raus.

„Sara, du bist ein Genie. Darauf wäre ich jetzt wirklich nicht gekommen.", erwiderte er mit einer Spur Sarkasmus.

„Deshalb sage ich es dir."

Diesmal war Nick an der Reihe sie zu überholen und rückwärts vor ihr herzulaufen.

„Da ist doch noch irgendetwas Anderes." Er lächelte sie an und hoffte, dass es funktionieren würde.

„Was hast du mit Warrick gemacht?", fragte sie, um seiner Frage auszuweichen.

Er fuhr ein bisschen langsamer und wartet, bis sie bei ihm war. „Das läuft so, wenn du willst, dass ich deine Fragen beantworte, beantwortest du auch meine, okay?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sara rollte mit den Augen. „Wie kann ich wissen, dass du meine Frage beantworten wirst?" Ihre Stimme war kaum lauter als seine.

„Komm schon, Sara. Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst.", stellte Nick klar.

Sie wusste es, doch sie wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, was ihr auf der Seele brannte.

Sie entschloss sich, einfach die Wahrheit zusagen. „Grissom hat mir heute gesagt, dass er erst an Schönheit interessiert ist, seit er mich kennt. Ich denke, er wollte mir damit sagen, dass er mich hübsch findet.", ihre Stimme klang sachlich, als würde sie über Chemie oder Physik reden.

Nick reagierte völlig anders, als sie erwartet hatte. Eigentlich wusste sie nicht einmal, was sie erwartet hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal erklären, warum sie ihm das Alles erzählte. Er sagte: „Da hat er Recht."

Sara wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden, aber ihr gelang es trotzdem sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Sie hasste es, wenn sie eine Situation nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Und gerade war einer dieser Momente.

„Was war mit Warrick?", fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Er hat sich in eine Frau verliebt, die ein wenig zu viel Cokes nimmt.", antwortete Nick und erfüllte somit ihre Abmachung.

„Es ist immer die Liebe.", sagte Sara und fing wieder an zu laufen.

Nick folgte ihr. „Wenn wir schon von Liebe reden, warum bin ich hier und nicht Hank?", er hatte ein wenig Angst vor der Antwort.

Sara blieb wieder stehen. Nick wäre fast in sie rein gefahren. „Nicky, wenn ich Hank mitgenommen hätte, wäre das so, als würde ich ihn fragen, ob wir nicht heiraten und Kinder kriegen wollen. Wir hatten erst ein paar Dates, da kann ich ja auch gleich wieder mit ihm Schluss machen, da er sonst bestimmt weglaufen würde."

Nick fand diese Idee gar keinen so schlechten Vorschlag. „ Hank wäre ein Idiot, wenn er weglaufen würde."

Sara wurde rot. Damit Nick es nicht gleich auffiel, fuhr sie schnell weiter. „Sara, jetzt warte doch mal.", rief er ihr hinterher.

Sie blieb erneut stehen und wartete, bis er bei ihr war. „Warum hast du mich gefragt?", er hoffte auf eine ehrlich Antwort.

Sara atmete tief ein. Sie hätte ihm fast ihre wirklichen Absichten erzählt, doch sie entschied sich anders. „Du bist der Einzige, den ich kenne, der Schlittschuh hat."


	39. Felonious Monk

**sunny: **Ich hoffe, dir geht es wieder gut, sonst bekommst du keine neue Dosis. Aber da ich voraussetzte, dass es dir besser geht, ist hier ein kleiner Schuss.

* * *

**Felonious Monk**

„Er hat drei Kinder und betrügt seine Frau jeden Sonntag mit seiner Sekretärin.", vermutete Sara, als sie auf den Stufen des CSI Gebäudes saßen und Leute beobachteten.

„Warum jeden Sonntag?", fragte Nick.

Sara sah in an. Das war doch offensichtlich. „Na, da sind seine Frau und Kinder bei den Großeltern und sprechen darüber, wie glücklich sie sind."

Nick musste lachen. „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?"

Er genoss es, mit ihr hier zu sitzen und sich Gedanken über völlig unwichtige Sachen zu machen. „Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er, während er mit seinem Kopf zu einer Frau am Kaffeestand nickte.

Sara überlegte für einen Augenblick. „Sie ist Single, ist aber heimlich in ihren Nachbarn, der Steven heißt verliebt."

„Oder in ihren besten Freund.", fügte Nick hinzu.

Sara guckte ihn an. „Wenn sie heimlich in ihren besten Freund verliebt ist, warum kommen sie nicht einfach zusammen?"

Nick wusste die Antwort darauf ohne nachzudenken. „Ihr bester Freund ist schon mit jemand zusammen."

Sara blickte etwas skeptisch. „Mit wem?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Vielleicht mit einer Ärztin?", rätselte Nick.

Sara bekam das unausweichliche Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr von der Frau sprachen. Auf irgendeine verquerte Weise, musste sie an sich und Nick denken. „Was wird sie dagegen tun?"

„Nichts. Sie will nur, dass er glücklich ist.", sagte Nick traurig.

„Ist das nicht ziemlich dumm von ihm, ähm… von ihr?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie wartet, bis er auch merkt, dass er Gefühle für sie hat."

Diesmal war Sara sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr über die Frau sprachen.

„Was wäre wenn, sie ihm einfach gestehen würde, dass sie ihn liebt?", es klang wie die Frage eines Kindes. Einfach und plausibel auf den Punkt gebracht.

„Er könnte nein sagen. Und sie würde es niemals riskieren, ihn zu verlieren.", erklärte Nick ihr, seine Stimme klang inzwischen ein wenig traurig.

„Aber wenn sie es nicht riskiert, hat er auch niemals die Chance ja zu sagen.", stellte Sara fest.

„Nein, vielleicht nicht. Aber sie hat das Gefühl, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er nein sagen wird viel größer ist, als die, dass er ja sagt."

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Sie sind schließlich die besten Freunde."

Nick schmunzelte ein wenig. „Vielleicht hat sie deswegen das Gefühl."

„Er würde bestimmt nicht nein sagen. Oder denkst du etwa, er liebt sie nicht auch?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

Gerade als Nick antworten wollte, kam Greg. „Hey Leute, was macht ihr hier?", fragte er neugierig.

Sara und Nick starrten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick noch an, bevor Sara ihren Kopf zu Greg wendete.

„Wir beobachten Leute. Das kann ziemlich hilfreich sein, wenn man ein CSI ist."

„Mit solchen Sachen habe ich nichts am Hut. Ich bin nur der DNA- Typ. Ein ziemlich gut aussehender, aber immerhin nur der DNA- Typ."

Nick musste lachen. „Du bist ziemlich überheblich, aber sonst geht's dir gut, oder?"

Greg nickte. Natürlich.", dann fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er hier war, „Grissom will mit euch reden."

Nick stand auf und wartete, bis Sara sich auch erhoben hatte. „Glaubst du, die Frau wird es ihm irgendwann mal sagen?", fragte sie.

Greg hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach, aber Nick wusste es offensichtlich ganz genau.

„Ja, vielleicht, eines Tages."


	40. Chasing The Bus

**sunny: **Da ich deinen Tod nicht verantworten will, ist hier die nächste Dosis.

* * *

**Chasing The Bus**

„Weißt du, was ich glaube? Ich werde bald an Langeweile sterben.", warf Sara in den Raum als sie neben Nick auf seiner Couch saß. Sie guckten sich gerade eine Dokumentation über die neusten Methoden in der Forensik an.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich mein, ich bin ein CSI und selbst ich finde das langweilig.", stimmte Nick ihr zu.

„Wollen wir Grissom einfach sagen, wir hätten das Video gesehen. Der kann doch nicht wirklich verlangen, dass sich das jemand wirklich die ganzen drei Stunden ansieht." Sie war müde und genervt.

„Das kriegt Grissom bestimmt raus.", erwiderte Nick.

Sara musste zugeben, dass er Recht hatte, trotzdem versuchte sie es erneut: „Ich kann dir auch so sagen, dass man Blut mit Luminol nachweist. Dafür muss ich mir nicht stundenlang dieses Zeug ansehen."

„Wirklich, ich bin sehr dankbar, dass sie das in dem Video schon annähernd hundertmal erwähnt haben. Ich wäre sonst wirklich aufgeschmissen.", antwortete Nick sarkastisch.

„Ich glaube, der Typ, der diese spannende Dokumentation gemacht hat, ist der langweiligste Mensch der Welt.", vermutete Sara.

Nick drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Er hatte sich schon eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mehr bewegt. Seine Beine waren gleich neben den ihren auf dem Tisch und sein Kopf war auf der Sofalehne abgestützt.

„Nein, der Moderator ist der langweiligste Mensch der Welt.", korrigierte Nick sie.

Sara musste lachen. Sie war schon so müde, dass alles auf einmal lustig erschien. „Vielleicht ist es ein und dieselbe Person."

Nick stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein. Es hatte eine ansteckende Wirkung. Ihm kam plötzlich eine Idee. „Wir könnten das Video verbrennen und Grissom erzählen, dass es aus Versehen kaputt gegangen ist."

Sara mochte diesen Gedanken. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wer solche Dinge finanziert. Wahrscheinlich war es die Mutter des Moderators."

Nick musste gleichzeitig lachen und gähnen, was eine ziemlich schräge Kombination ergab. Er ergriff die Fernbedienung für den Videorecorder und drückte auf die Stopptaste.

„Hey, ich will wissen, wie es ausgeht.", protestierte Sara.

Nick blickte erneut zu ihr. „Sie werden glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende sein und noch mehr dieser großartigen Dokumentationen drehen."

„Ich hoffe, dass deren Lebensende dann schon früh kommt.", sagte Sara.

„Du bist böse.", erwiderte Nick.

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich will nur die Menschheit vor solchen Dingen bewahren.", sie zeigte auf den Fernseher, der mittlerweile nur noch ein leuchtendes Blau wiedergab.

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.", sagte Nick.

Sara musste erneut lachen. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie war einfach schon so müde. „Erinnere mich das nächste Mal, wenn wir einen Busunfall untersuchen, dass ich vorher schlafe.", forderte sie Nick in einem ernsten Ton auf.

„Dann werde ich mit dir schlafen.", einen Augenblick, nachdem er die Worte gesagt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, wie das geklungen haben muss. „Das meinte ich jetzt nicht so, wie es sich angehört hat."

Sara nickte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst." Obwohl die andere Variante gar nicht so schlecht gewesen wäre.

„Hey, Sara, es ist schon gruselig, mit was für Menschen man in einem Bus fährt?", fragte Nick und schloss seine Augen.

„Ja.", murmelte Sara als Antwort. Auch sie hatte ihre Augen mittlerweile geschlossen.

Nick merkte nicht mehr, dass ihr Kopf langsam auf seine Schulter fiel, da er schon eingeschlafen war.


	41. Stalker

**sunny: **Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es so gut ist, wenn wir die Dosis erhöhen.

**StarESP4Cat:** Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche dich mit dem Kapitel über Stalker nicht.

* * *

**Stalker**

Nick spürte, wie Saras Hand ihn an der Schulter berührte. Er hatte sie schon lange davor bemerkt. Er starrte immer noch durch den Spiegel. Nigel Crane saß im Verhörraum und wiederholte ständig die gleichen Worte.

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sara vorsichtig, als Nick nicht auf ihre Berührung reagierte.

„Nein.", antwortete Nick.

Sara wusste, dass dies seine Antwort sein würde. Sie hatte die Frage auch nur gestellt, damit ihr überhaupt mit ihr sprach.

Er sagte nichts weiter, also fing Sara erneut an: „Ich glaube, Grissom irrt sich. Nigel Crane wollte einfach so werden wie du."

Nick musste seltsam auflachen. „Warum denn das?"

Es beruhigte Sara erst einmal, dass er überhaupt mit ihr sprach. „Du bist klug und charmant und außerdem siehst du ziemlich gut aus."

Nick drahte sich zu ihr um. „Findest du wirklich?"

Sara lächelte ihn an. „Ich würde es sonst nicht sagen." Es war schon irgendwie komisch, dass sie einen Stalker brauchte, um ihm das sagen zu können.

„Es war schon das zweite mal, dass jemand mit einer Waffe auf mich gezielt hat.", sagte Nick leise.

Sara sah ihn an. Er merkte, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Es sah so aus, als kämpfte sie gegen Tränen an. „Ja, ich weiß.", flüsterte sie leise mit erstickter Stimme.

Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. „Ist schon gut.", sagte Nick.

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie in seine Arme. Er spürte, wie sie sich ein wenig beruhigte, doch er merkte auch, dass sie weinte.

Obwohl sie sich bemühte keinen Laut von sich zu geben, wusste er es genau. „Es ist schon in Ordnung.", flüsterte er immer wieder ins Ohr.

„Was wäre, wenn er abgedrückt hätte?", fragte Sara.

Nick wollte sich dieses Szenario erst gar nicht vorstellen, also sagte er: „Hat er aber nicht."

Und darüber war Sara auch unheimlich dankbar. „Er hat dir das alles angetan und du musst mich trösten.", stellte sie nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens fest.

„Es würde mir eher zu denken geben, wenn es dich völlig unberührt gelassen hätte.", erklärte Nick ihr.

Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und blickte ihn direkt in die Augen. „Das hätte es niemals."

Nick nickte. Es bedeutete ihm sehr viel, dass sie das sagte. Er nahm seine Hand und wischte ihr die Tränen von der Wange. „Gut."

Sara vermutete, dass sie schrecklich aussehen musste und trotzdem lächelte er sie an und blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich fahr dich nach Hause.", schlug Sara vor.

Nick wollte ja sagen, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Geht nicht, meine Wohnung ist jetzt ein Tatort."

Das hatte Sara für einen Moment völlig vergessen. Ihr kam aber eine andere Idee. „Du kommst mit zu mir. Meine Couch ist sehr bequem."

„Ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen.", antwortete Nick.

„Hey, der Arzt hat gesagt, du sollst dich ausruhen. Das geht nicht gerade gut, wenn deine Wohnung ein Tatort ist, also kommst du mit zu mir. Ich sorge dann dafür, dass du dich ausruhst."

„Okay.", erwiderte Nick. Er war ihr dankbar, für das was sie alles für ihn tat.

„Sagt mal Sara, kochst du auch was zu Essen?", fragte Nick mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, als sie Das CSI Gebäude verließen.

Sara guckt ihn an. „Werde nicht unverschämt. Natürlich koche ich nicht, aber ich bestelle liebend gern eine Pizza für dich."

„Damit kann ich leben.", sagte Nick und fing das erste Mal wieder richtig an zu lachen.


	42. Cats in the Cradle

**sunny: **Ich bin nur manchmal ein bisschen irre. Das Andere nennt man Vernuft.

* * *

**Cats in the Cradle**

„Hast du gehört, was die Anderen für einen Fall hatten?", fragte Sara, als sie sich neben Nick setzte und ihn einen Becher reichte.

Nick blickte zu ihr. „Nein." Er trank einen Schluck und schaute sie gespannt an.

„Eine Frau, die von einem kleinen Mädchen mit einem Kugelschreiber getötet und dann von ihren Katzen aufgegessen wurde.", sagte Sara sachlich.

Nick verzog sein Gesicht. „Du meinst, ihre Katzen haben sie gegessen?", fragte Nick, er wollte das unbedingt richtig verstehen.

„Es waren sehr viele Katzen und na ja, sie haben sie ja nicht völlig aufgegessen… nur an ihr geknabbert.", versuchte Sara ihm zu erklären.

Nick nickte. Er sah sich in ihrer Wohnung um und dachte darüber nach, was sie ihm eben erzählt hatte.

„Aus diesem Grund habe ich keine Katzen.", sagte Sara.

„Vielleicht war die Frau nur einsam.", vermutete Nick.

Sara trank einen Schluck und rückte auf ihrem Barhocker hin und her. „Da bin ich lieber einsam, als dass mich meine Katzen auffressen."

Nick stupste sie sanft von der Seite an. „Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass dich keine Katze auffrisst."

Sara lächelte. „Das ist wirklich… nett von dir."

„Hey, für dich tue ich doch alles."

Sara gefiel der Gedanke, auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste, was sie daraus machen würde.

„Trotzdem, keine Katzen für mich.", erwiderte Sara überzeugt.

„Warum nicht?"

Sara sah ihn entgeistert an. „Mich würden alle für die einsame Katzenlady halten. Und wenn ich dann älter werde, bin ich die einsame, alte Katzenlady."

Nick musste lachen, so konnte er sich Sara nicht gerade vorstellen.

„Du endest ganz bestimmt nicht einsam. Jeder Mann wäre völlig bescheuert, wenn er nichts mit dir anfangen wollen würde." Nick wurde bewusst, dass jeder Mann ihn beinhaltete. Doch Sara schien das nicht aufgefallen zu sein.

„Außerdem wirst du mich nicht so schnell los.", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Das sagst du jetzt noch.", sagte Sara mit einem Hauch von Traurigkeit in der Stimme.

Nick stellte seinen Becher auf dem Tresen ab, der zu ihrer Küche gehörte.

„Du wirst mich auch nicht los, wenn du alt und schrumpelig bist. Da kannst du dir sicher sein.", er klang sehr ernst.

Sara wurde bewusst, wie sich die Situation von einem einfachen Gespräch, plötzlich in etwas Ernsthaftes verwandelt hatte.

Um den Augenblick wieder etwas aufzulockern, sagte sie: „Ich werde nicht schrumpelig. Ich habe nämlich vor, eine richtig dicke Oma zu werden und dann kaufe ich mir einen dieser elektrischen Rollstühle und fahre damit durch den Supermarkt."

Nick musste erneut lachen. Anscheinend hatte Saras Aussage genau die Wirkung, die sie sich erhofft hatte.

„Okay, dann wirst du mich auch nicht los, wenn du alt uns wirklich sehr dick bist.", erwiderte er, nachdem er wieder Luft bekam.

„Gut zu wissen.", flüsterte Sara, doch Nick konnte sie nicht hören, da er immer noch lachte.


	43. Anatomy of a Lye

**sunny: **Ihr fällt das bestimmt irgendwann auf, sie ist ja nicht dumm.

* * *

**Anatomy of a Lye**

„Warum bist du denn so aufgeregt?", fragte Nick mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Ich bin nicht aufgeregt." Sara versuchte alle Überzeugungskraft in ihre Stimme zu legen, die sie hatte.

In Wirklichkeit war sie aufgeregt. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie Nicks Freunde kennen lernen würde. Sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war.

„Okay, nicht Aufgeregte, dann entspann dich wenigstens." Nick grinste immer noch. Er fand es irgendwie süß, dass sie so aufgeregt war. Insgeheim musste er sich fragen, wie das erst werden würde, wenn sie mal seine Eltern kennen lernen würde. Er verdrängte diesen Gedankenn schnell wieder, da es nicht gerade wahrscheinlich war, dass Sara seinen Eltern irgendwann begegnen würde. Oder vielleicht doch?

„Ich bin entspannt. Ich lerne nur nicht jeden Tag deine Freunde kennen."

„Sie werden dich lieben." _Wer tut das nicht?_

Sara war sich da nicht so sicher. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie schon ziemlich in der Nähe der Bar waren, wo sich alle treffen wollten. Unbewusst suchte sie nach einer Ausrede, um so schnell wie möglich verschwinden zu können, doch ihr viel keine ein. Außerdem war sie trotz ihrer Aufgeregtheit auch neugierig auf die Menschen, mit denen Nick seine Freizeit verbrachte.

„Nick Stokes, bist du neuerdings blind?", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme von rechts.

Sara und Nick blickten sich um. Ein ziemlich großer Mann mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren kam auf sie zu. An seiner Seite war eine rothaarige Frau. Sie wirkte sehr klein neben dem Mann, doch als sie näher kamen, fiel Sara auf, dass sie fast so groß war, wie sie selbst.

Sara musterte den Mann. Sie musste zugeben, dass er verdammt gut aussah. „Entschuldigung, ich habe euch übersehen.", sagte Nick als Begrüßung.

Er umarmte die rothaarige Frau kurz und gab dem Mann seine Hand.

Dann drehte er sich zu Sara und stellte die Beiden vor. „Das sind Bob und Grace Barrett. Bob, Grace, das ist…"

Bob unterbrach ihn: „Sara Sidle."

Sara sah ihn verwirrt an. Sie war ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet. Als er Saras Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hinzu: „Nick hat uns schon sehr viel von dir erzählt."

Sara wurde leicht rot. Bevor peinlich Stille entstand, sagte Grace: „Keine Angst, er hat uns nur Gutes erzählt."

Grace lächelte sie an und Sara sah, wie hübsch sie war. „Seit ihr verheiratet?", fragte Sara.

Bob sah sie lächelnd an. „Das heißt nicht, dass du keine Chance hast."

Grace schlug ihn in die Seite. „Hey, kannst du das nicht machen, wenn deine Frau nicht in der Nähe ist."

Bob musste ein wenig lachen. „Schätzchen, ich muss mir doch alle Möglichkeiten offen halten."

Grace rollte mit den Augen. „Männer.", sagte sie zu Sara und harkte sich bei ihr ein.

Die vier gingen weiter. „Und Sara, bist du wirklich so brillant, wie Nick uns immer erzählt?", fragte Grace, als sie sicher war, dass Nick und Bob außer Hörweite waren.

Sara wurde schlagartig wieder rot. „Ich… weiß… nicht. Was erzählt Nick über mich?", stammelte sie.

Grace lächelte sie an. „Na ja, dies und das. Er hat dich sehr gern."

„Das hoffe ich.", rutschte es Sara ungewollt heraus.

Grace musste lachen. „Es gibt keinen Zweifel."

Nick und Bob kamen näher. „Was ist denn hier so lustig?", fragte Nick.

„Nichts, wir lästern nur über euch.", erwiderte Sara und grinste.

Nick wusste jetzt schon, dass sie keine weiteren Probleme mit Grace oder irgendjemand anderen von seinen Freunden haben würde. Sie passte wunderbar zu ihnen.

Sie erreichten die Bar. Sie war nicht gerade voll, doch auch nicht sehr leer.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch. Woraufhin Bob gleich wieder aufstand und verkündete: „Ich werde Drinks holen." Sara sah ihm nach. Er war wirklich nett.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Grace Handy klingelte. „Das ist bestimmt Adam, der nur wieder anruft, um zu sagen, dass er wie immer zu spät kommen wird. Also entschuldigt mich."

Sie verließ die Bar mit ihrem Handy am Ohr.

„Und, was hältst du von den Beiden?", fragte Nick, als sie wieder alleine waren.

Sara bereute es nicht mehr, mitgekommen zu sein. „Sie sind cool."

Nick hatte gehofft, dass sie sich verstehen würden. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Sara wieder das Wort ergriff: „Sag mal, was erzählst du eigentlich anderen Leuten über mich?"

Nick war Bob noch nie in seinem Leben so dankbar gewesen, dass er wieder erschien. Er stellte den Beiden einen Drink vor die Nase und setzte sich. Damit hatte er Nick davor bewart, Sara zu antworten.


	44. Cross Jurisdictions

**sunny: **Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte ziemlich viel zu tun. Aber hier ist, auch wenn nach ziemlich langer Zeit, deine neue Dosis.

* * *

**Cross Jurisdictions**

„Nick, ist alles in Ordnung.", fragte Sara überrascht.

Nick sah sie verwirrt an, als er wieder versuchte Luft zu bekommen. „Ja, warum?"

„Du siehst so abgehetzt aus."

Nick musste fast lachen. Er stand mitten in der Nacht vor ihrer Tür und das Einzige, was ihr auffiel war, dass er abgehetzt aussieht.

„Ich bin hierher gelaufen.", erklärte Nick.

Sara war jetzt an der Reihe verwirrt zu sein. „Warum?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich war bei Warrick und ich habe nachgedacht.", er holte tief Luft, „Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas sagen."

Langsam ging seine Atmung wieder in den Normalzustand über.

„Hat das bis morgen Zeit?", fragte Sara und sah gleich darauf eine Spur von Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht.

„Nein, morgen habe ich bestimmt nicht mehr den Mut dir das zu sagen.", platzte Nick heraus.

„Okay.", erwiderte Sara leise. Sie war wirklich gespannt auf das, was er ihr sagen wollte.

Nick atmete noch einmal tief ein und fing an zu sprechen: „Wie schon erwähnt, ich habe nachgedacht über…über uns. Und ich weiß nicht, wie das mit uns weitergehen soll, aber ganz bestimmt nicht so. Dir ist vielleicht aufgefallen, dass du mir sehr viel bedeutest. Und der einzige Grund, warum ich mitten in der Nacht durch halb Las Vegas gelaufen bin und vor deiner Tür stehe ist, dass ich dir etwas sagen will."

Nick machte eine Pause. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen. Er dürfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen. Es musste perfekt sein.

Sara hatte eine winzige Ahnung, was er ihr sagen wollte, doch sie wagte es nicht, daran zu glauben. Und zu hoffen, das er es ihr tatsächlich sagen würde.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen", er holte noch einmal tief Luft, „dass ich dich…"

„Sara, wer ist denn da?", unterbrach eine Stimme aus der Wohnung. Nick musste nicht zweimal nachdenken, um zu wissen, wer es war. Es war offensichtlich, dass Hank bei ihr war. Wieso hatte er nicht damit gerechnet? Er kam sich plötzlich sehr dumm vor.

Hank erschien wenige Sekunden später hinter Sara. „Hallo.", begrüßte er ihn etwas feindselig.

Nick wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er hatte endlich den Mut aufgebracht, ihr alles zu sagen und Hank hatte es kaputt gemacht.

„Hank, kannst du uns für einen Augenblick alleine lassen?", fragte Sara ihn. Hank nickte und ging, aber nicht ohne Sara vorher noch einen Kuss zugeben. Schließlich wollte er Nick genau zeigen, wer das Mädchen hatte.

„Also, was wolltest du mir sagen?", Sara hoffte, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„Das… war nichts…Wichtiges.", stammelte Nick. Er musste so schnell wie möglich hier weg.

Sara nickte. Nick machte diese Geste krank. Konnte sie denn nicht sehen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Er wollte es ihr ins Gesicht schreien, doch er konnte es nicht. Sie war glücklich. Und Hank war der Grund dafür.

„Wir sehen uns morgen bei der Arbeit.", sagte Nick, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.

Sara wollte noch etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.

Nick wollte sich umdrehen. Als er es endlich konnte, war ihre Tür schon zu und er wusste, er hatte sie verloren.

Jedenfalls fürs Erste.


	45. The Hunger Artist

**sunny: **Ich weiß nicht, ob es dich glücklich macht, aber hier ist die nächste Dosis.

* * *

**The Hunger Artist**

„Auf Sara.", prostete Warrick und trank einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Es war nicht das Erste, „weil sie so gut Rätsel lösen kann."

Nick musste lachen und trank auch einen Schluck. „Ich werde es ihr ausrichten."

Die Beiden waren in einer Bar und feierten, dass sie den Fall gelöst hatten.

„Wo ist Sara eigentlich?", fragte Warrick, nachdem er sich noch einen Schluck genehmigte.

„Sie hat ein Date mit Hank.", gab Nick widerwillig zu.

Warrick sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und da Nick bestimmt dachte, dass er schon betrunken war, sagte Warrick: „Du magst Sara."

Nick war im ersten Moment etwas überrascht, antwortete aber trotzdem: „Ja, du doch auch."

Warrick musste ein wenig lachen. „Ja, aber sie ist nicht in mich verliebt."

Nick wusste, was er damit meinte. „Sie ist mit Hank zusammen."

„Das ist ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis.", erwiderte Warrick und trank noch etwas. Er guckte Nick direkt an. Er wollte genau sehen, wie er reagiert.

„Hör auf mich mit so bescheuerten Sätzen zuzutexten.", war Nicks antwort. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte.

„Hey, was ich damit sagen will, dass du immer noch eine Chance hast. Außerdem ist Hank nicht gut für sie.", versuchte Warrick die Situation wieder zu entspannen.

„Sag ihr das, nicht mir."

Warrick trank noch etwas. Er musste langsam aufpassen, dass er noch bei klarem Verstand blieb, schließlich wollte er wissen, was Nick für Sara empfand.

Warrick wagte sich mit seinem nächsten Ausspruch in trübe Gewässer. Er hoffte, Nick war schon betrunken genug um ihn zu antworten.

„Sie würde Hank sofort für dich verlassen."

Nick musste kurz auflachen und sagte noch währenddessen: „Wenn Schweine fliegen könnten."

„In diesem Fall können sie es." Dann lachte Warrick über sein Gesagtes.

Nicks Handy klingelte und bewahrte ihn davor darauf zu antworten.

„Entschuldige mich.", er erhob sich und verließ die Bar.

* * *

Draußen ging er an sein Telefon. „Stokes."

„Nicky, ich bin's.", meldete sich Sara.

„Hey, ist alles okay?", fragte Nick besorgt. Er konnte plötzlich glasklar denken.

„Ja, ich wollte dich nur etwas fragen."

Nick beruhigte sich wieder. Gott sei dank war alles in Ordnung. „Okay, schieß los."

„Erinnerst du dich noch an diesen einen Song, den wir vor einer Woche immer in deinem Auto gehört haben?", fragte Sara.

„Ja, warum?"

„Er geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich muss die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken, wie der Titel hieß.", erklärte sie.

Nick lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Bar. „Wusste Hank das nicht?"

„Der hält mich doch für bescheuert, wenn ich ihn mitten in einem Date auf einmal anfange ihm etwas vorzusingen."

„Du kannst gut singen.", sagte Nick und wusste genau, dass Sara am anderen Ende der Leitung rot wurde.

„Weißt du, wie der Song hieß.", fragte Sara erneut. Sie wusste, dass Nick sie verstand und nicht denken würde, dass sie bescheuert wäre. Auch wenn sie ihn extra dafür anrief.

„Sitz Hank gerade neben dir?" Er beachtete ihre Fragen gar nicht.

„Nein, ich habe gesagt, dass ich mich frisch machen gehe.", erwiderte Sara.

„'Under Pressure' von David Bowie.", sagte Nick.

„Danke, ich dachte schon, ich müsste die ganze Nacht darüber nachdenken."

Die Leitung war für einige Sekunden still. „Musst du nicht wieder zurück zu deinem Essen?", fragte Nick, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Eigentlich habe ich keinen Hunger."

Nick war besorgt. Er wollte nicht, dass Sara so endete wie das Opfer in ihrem Fall. „Du isst doch genug oder?"

„Ja, natürlich.", sagte Sara etwas verwirrt.

„Gut. Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt wieder zu Warrick, bevor er noch eine Vermisstenanzeige für mich aufgibt."

„Okay, danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast.", verabschiedete sich Sara.

„Du kannst mich wieder anrufen, wenn du wissen willst, wie ein Song heißt oder irgendetwas Anderes.", erwiderte Nick.

„Bis morgen.", verabschiedete sich Sara diesmal wirklich.

Nick murmelte auch ein: „Bis morgen." Und legte auf.

Warrick saß immer noch am selben Tisch und wartete auf Nick.

„Tut mir leid, das war Sara.", sagte Nick und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Ich dachte die hätte ein Date mit Hank.", erwiderte Warrick.

„Hat sie auch. Sie wollte nur etwas von mir wissen."

Warrick musste lachen. „Schweine können doch fliegen."

Er wusste genau, dass Nick ihn verstehen würde.


	46. Revenge is Best Served Cold

**sunny: **Gut, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Ich habe es sofort verbessert. Sonst würde der Rest der Geschichte gar keinen Sinn ergeben.

* * *

**Revenge is Best Served Cold**

Sara war es nicht gewohnt, Nick in solch einer Umgebung zu sehen. Er stand unter einem Basketballkorb und trippelte mit einem Ball. Das Abprallen hallte von den Wänden wider.

Das war vielleicht der Grund, warum er sich erst umdrehte, als Sara fast hinter ihm war.

„Was machst du denn hier?", stieß Nick verwundert hervor.

Sara freute sich sichtlich über die Begrüßung. „Grissom braucht dich für einen Fall.", sagte Sara.

„Aber ich habe frei.", protestierte Nick. Er hatte schon vorher durchgearbeitet und er fand, dass er sich endlich mal eine Pause verdient hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß, deswegen war dein Handy auch nicht an."

Nick nickte. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

Sara grinste ihn an. „Weibliche Intuition."

Als Nick eine Augenbraue hochzog, gab sie zu: „Okay, Warrick hat es mir gesagt." Danach rollte sie mit den Augen.

Sie guckte sich in der Sporthalle um und ihr entging nicht, dass Nick Sportkleidung trug. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Eine bescheuerte Frage, da die Antwort offensichtlich war.

„Ich spiele Basketball.", antwortete Nick.

Diesmal war Sara an der Reihe die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen. „Allein?"

Nick grinste. „Ich übe, wie man Basketball spielt. Es kommt nicht von ungefähr, dass ich alles so gut kann, wie ich es kann."

Sara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie erwiderte: „Okay."

Es verging ein Moment des Schweigens, dann fragte Sara: „Kommst du jetzt endlich mit?"

Nick hatte schon wieder ganz vergessen, warum Sara eigentlich hier war. „Ja, aber wollen wir vorher noch ein Spielchen wagen?"

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, Grissom hat mir klar gemacht, dass er uns sehr schnell dahaben will."

„Komm schon, Sara. Auf die fünf Minuten, in denen ich dich besiege kommt es auch nicht an."

Sara musste auflachen. „In denen du mich besiegst.", sagte sie mit einer Spur von Sarkasmus. Nein, keine Spur, sondern eher ein Haufen von sichtbaren Beweisen.

„Ja.", erwiderte Nick überzeugt. Er war sich sicher, dass er Sara so dazu bekommen würde, mit ihm zu spielen.

Leider hatte er sich geirrt. Sara drehte sich um und ging Richtung Ausgang.

„Sara, warte.", rief Nick ihr hinterher. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich noch mal zu ihm um.

Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, flog der Ball auf sie zu. Sie reagierte blitzschnell und fing ihn auf.

„Spinnst du? Der hätte mir gegen den Kopf fliegen können.", sagte Sara zu Nick, als sie sich wieder beruhigte.

„Ist er aber nicht.", antwortete Nick. Er lächelte immer noch.

„Denkst du, ich würde mit dir spielen, wenn du mich abwirfst?", fragte Sara schockiert.

Nick erwiderte: „Nur ein Spiel."

„Nicky, du hast so etwas, das nennt sich Job und wenn du diesem nicht nachgehst, verlierst du ihn schon sehr bald. Also komm endlich." Sara hatte wirklich keine Lust Ärger von Grissom zubekommen.

„Okay, wir machen einen Kompromiss: Wenn du von da wo du stehst den Korb triffst, werde ich sofort mitkommen. Wenn nicht, dann werden wir eine Runde spielen. Abgemacht?", schlug Nick vor.

Sara hatte keine Lust mit ihm zu diskutieren und sagte deswegen: „Einverstanden."

Nick war sich sicher, dass er jetzt endlich sein Spiel bekommen würde. Sara warf den Ball mit großer Lässigkeit zum Korb.

Nick drehte sich während der Ball flog zum Korb um und wurde Zeugen, wie der Ball ohne den Ring zu berühren im Korb landete. Er war zu erstaunt um etwas zu sagen.

Er drehte sich erst wieder zu Sara um, als diese sagte: „Kommst du jetzt endlich?"

Nick war immer noch verdutzt, folgte ihr aber.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?". Fragte er neugierig. Er hatte das wirklich nicht erwartet.

Sara blickte zu ihm. „Das war reine Glückssache."

„Nein, war es nicht.", sagte Nick bewundernd.

Sara blickte ihn erneut an. Sie konnte sehen, dass er wirklich erstaunt war. „Doch."

„Kannst du es mir beibringen?"

Sara rollte mit den Augen. „Nicht jetzt und nur wenn du endlich mitkommst."

Nick nickte lächelnd. So hatte er die Möglichkeit mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Und in dieser Zeit würde sie nicht mit Hank zusammen sein.


	47. The Accused is Entitled

**sunny: **Natürlich will Nick Hank die Freundin ausspannen. Außerdem, wenn es in deinem Interesse ist, dann ist es doch klar, dass er das will.

* * *

**The Accused is Entitled**

„Eins muss man ihm lassen, er ist ein toller Schauspieler.", sagte Sara zu Nick, als sie alle gemeinsam den Gerichtssaal verließen und zum Parkplatz gingen.

„Er ist ein skrupelloser Mörder."

Sara wusste das, aber das änderte nichts an seinem Talent. „Seine Filme sind aber trotzdem nicht schlecht."

„Leute, wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch einfach freuen würdet, dass ein Mörder weniger herumläuft, anstatt über seine Filme oder sein Talent zu streiten?", fragte Catherine.

Etwas kindisch stieß Nick hervor: „Wir streiten nicht, wir diskutieren."

Catherine musste lachen und rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, sicher."

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Grissom um, ohne auf die Proteste von Nick und Sara zu achten.

„Will jemand noch etwas Trinken gehen?", fragte Warrick.

Catherine stimmte gleich zu. Sie hatte Lust den Erfolg zu feiern. Es dauerte auch nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden Grissom zu überreden.

„Ich komme nicht mit.", verkündete Nick.

„Komm schon, die Nacht ist noch jung.", versuchte Warrick ihn zu überreden.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht nicht. Ich habe morgen früh einen Termin."

Diesmal meldete Sara sich zu Wort. „Ich komme auch nicht mit."

Warrick lächelte sie an. „Sicher, dass ich dich nicht noch umstimmen kann?"

Sara nickte überzeugt. „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Lust mehr heute noch groß auszugehen."

Warrick machte eine beleidigte Mine. Als er merkte, dass das nichts brachte zuckte er mit den Schultern und ließ die Sache auf sich beruhen.

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich die drei von Sara und Nick.

„Okay, Nicky, wollen wir uns ein paar Filme reinziehen und dabei weiter ´diskutieren´?", fragte Sara, als die Anderen weg waren.

Nick schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich würde das wirklich gerne, aber ich habe morgen früh wirklich einen wichtigen Termin."

Sara sah ihn entgeistert an. „Dann hast du wirklich was vor? Ich dachte, du wolltest nur nichts mit Trinken gehen."

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Nick.

„Na ja, dann verschieben wir das vielleicht auf ein anderes Mal.", stammelte sie überrascht.

Nick fragte sich, warum sie so entsetzt gewesen war. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er die anderen jemals angelogen hätte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er Sara besorgt.

Sara nickte langsam.

„Willst du mit zu meinem Termin morgen früh kommen?" Nick fiel nichts Besseres ein, also sagte er das, was ihm als Erstes in den Kopf kam.

„Was und das fünfte Rad am Wagen bei deinem Date sein?" Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er sie das gefragt hatte.

Nick sah sie lächelnd an. Er konnte genau sehen, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie verwirrt war. „Wer hat gesagt, dass das ein Date wäre?", fragte er und erblickte kurz darauf ihr verdutztes Gesicht.

Sara versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Na ja, du sagtest du hättest etwas Wichtiges vor und du gehst nicht mit den Anderen weg, also dachte ich…"

„Du dachtest, es würde um ein Date gehen.", stellte Nick fest, noch bevor sie ihren Satz zu Ende bringen konnte.

Sara nickte. „Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte nichts Anderes vor, als Dates? Denkst du etwa so über mich?", fragte Nick.

„Nein.", sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie nicht so über ihn dachte. Im Moment wusste sie außerdem, dass sie dieses komische Gefühl hatte. Müsste sie es beschreiben, hätte sie es als Erleichterung bezeichnet. Sie wusste nur nicht, warum sie erleichtert war.

„Also, willst du nun mitkommen?", fragte Nick erneut.

„Kommt darauf an, was das für ein Termin ist.", sagte Sara.

Nick lächelte sie an. „Mieterversammlung von meinem Hausblock.

Sara musste lachen. „Da gehst du hin."

„Nicht direkt, sie findet bei mir statt.", erwiderte Nick ernst.

Sara brauchte einige Zeit, um wieder normal Luft zu bekommen. Nick wusste nicht, was daran so lustig war, aber er wusste genau, dass er es auch nicht wirklich wissen wollte.

„Okay, ich komme mit. Ich würde mir doch niemals entgehen lassen, wie du deine Nachbarn bewirtest, während die sich darüber streiten, ob der Zaun lieber weiß oder eierschalen- gelb sein soll."

„Gut, dann kommst du morgen um halb sieben also zu mir.", sagte Nick, als Sara das Lachen aus dem Gesicht gefegt wurde, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu grinsen. Auch wenn er sich deswegen schlecht fühlte.

„Das ist schon morgens um halb sieben. Da schlafen doch alle normalen Menschen noch… jedenfalls die, die nachts arbeiten, sowie wir, wenn ich das mal betonen darf.", erwiderte Sara.

„Du hast gesagt, du kommst. Also erwarte ich dich morgen um halb sieben."

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nie im Leben. Das heißt ja, dass ich um fünf aufstehen muss."

Nick musste insgeheim lachen. Es war schon eine Art von Ironie, dass gerade Sara sich darüber beschwerte, früh aufzustehen. Schließlich hatte sie auch keine Probleme damit drei Tage wach zu bleiben.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?", schlug Nick vor.

Sara sah in gespannt an. „Lass hören."

„Du schläfst heute im Hotel Stokes und dafür gucken wir dann auch noch einen von diesen Filmen mit dem Mörder, den wir gerade überführt haben. Das ist deine Gelegenheit. Du kannst den Film gucken und du kannst morgen bis mindestens halb sechs schlafen. Also, was hältst du davon?"

Sara dachte über seinen Vorschlag nach. Für Nicks Geschmack, tat sie das etwas zu lange. Er rechnete damit, dass sie nein sagen würde.

„Okay, aber dafür suche ich den Film aus." Nick war überrascht, als sie dies sagte.

Er nickte schnell, bevor sie sich es wieder anders überlegen konnte.

Als eine kühle Brise durch seine Knochen fuhr, wurde ihm erst wieder bewusst, dass sie immer noch auf dem Parkplatz vorm Gerichtsgebäude standen.

Er konnte Sara Stimme nur noch leise wahrnehmen. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie schon am Auto stand. „Kommst du jetzt? Ich will den Film noch in diesem Jahrhundert sehen."

Er lächelte über ihren Kommentar und ging zu ihr.


	48. Let the Seller Beware

**sunny:** Hier ist mehr für dich.

* * *

**Let the Seller Beware**

Als Sara hörte, wie die Tür aufging, bemühte sie sich, das kleine Stück Papier wieder zurück in ihre Jacke zu stopfen.

„Versteckst du geheime Liebesbriefe?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme, dessen Besitzer gerade den Raum betrat.

Sara fluchte in Gedanken, sie hatte gehofft, dass sie schnell genug gewesen wäre. Aber es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass in einem Labor voller CSI etwas unbemerkt blieb.

„Es ist kein Liebesbrief.", sagte sie, wie eine Art Verteidigung.

Nick hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Schon gut, ich wollte dir nicht zu Nahe treten."

Er machte Anstallten den Raum wieder zu verlassen. „Nick, warte.", rief Sara und brachte ihn damit zum Stoppen.

Sie fuhr fort: „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anfahren, es ist nur…"

Nick unterbrach sie: „Grissom, oder?"

Sara war überrascht, Sie hatte die Tatsache Grissom schon fast wieder vergessen oder besser gesagt verdrängt.

„Woher weißt du davon?", sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie Nick etwas von dem vorherigen Gespräch mitbekommen haben könnte.

„Ich habe mitbekommen, dass er dich an deinem einzig freien Tag in sagen wir 100 Jahren hierher holt, damit du einen Fall solo bearbeitest. Ich stand neben dir.", erklärte Nick ihr.

Sara nickt leicht. „Die Sache mit dem solo arbeiten geht dir echt an die Nieren.", stellte Sara fest.

Nick lachte leise darüber, konnte sich ein Nicken aber nicht verkneifen.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer mit Grissom, er wird schon bald merken, dass andere Menschen ein Leben haben, auch wenn er keines hat.", versuchte Nick sie aufzumuntern.

„Ja, ich weiß."

Nick blickte ihr in die Augen. Sie sah nicht so aus, als wäre ihr diese Tatsache bewusst. Oder es lag an etwas anderem.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja.", verkündete Sara einsilbig. Nick wusste genau, dass es nicht die Wahrheit war.

„Da ist noch was Anderes.", stellte er fest und erntete dafür erneut einen überraschten Blick von Sara.

„Willst du mir sagen, was es ist?", fragte er sanft.

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Kind.

„Gut, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, bin ich da.", sagte Nick und drehte sich wieder um zum Gehen. Er glaubte, Sara würde einen Moment für sich brauchen.

„Es ist ein Brief von meinem Bruder.", stieß Sara hervor und sorgte somit dafür, dass Nick mitten in der Bewegung innehielt.

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Du hast einen Bruder?"

Sara nickte. Und Nick fragte: „Warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt?"

„Du hast nie gefragt.", erwiderte Sara.

„Komm schon, Sara. Du hast auch nie nach meinen Schwestern gefragt und trotzdem weißt du, dass sie existieren. Also brauchst du gar nicht erst damit anfangen, dass ich nie gefragt hätte.", es klang mehr wie ein Vorwurf, als Nick es beabsichtigt hatte.

Sara beachtete seinen Ton aber nicht und antwortete stattdessen: „Ich wollte ihn vergessen."

Es war ein Satz, welcher Nick das Herz brach. Es war nicht der Inhalt, sondern die Art, wie sie es sagte. Er hatte sie noch nie so traurig erlebt.

Nick ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er wollte ihr Nahe sein, doch er hatte Angst, dass sie zurückwich, also hielt er ein gewisses Maß an Abstand ein.

„Warum." Er hoffte, dass er keine Grenze überschritten hatte.

Sara blickte für einen kurzen Moment zur Seite. Sie überlegte, ob sie es ihm wirklich sagen sollte. Es war etwas sehr persönliches und sie hatte es noch nie jemanden erzählt.

Als sie wieder aufblickte, sah Nick Tränen in ihren Augen, die sie Tapfer zurückhielt. Es kostete ihn viel Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu ihr zugehen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Er ist wie der Rest meiner Familie war, bevor meine Mom diese eine Sache getan hat…", ihre Stimme war tränen erstickt. Es kostete sie viel Kraft diese Worte auszusprechen.

Diesmal konnte Nick sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er ging weiter auf sie zu und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen.

Sara ging einen Schritt zurück. Es brach Nick erneut das Herz.

„Bitte, nicht. Ich könnte mich sonst in dich verlieben.", sagte Sara und ging einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

Nick blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Es war ihr ernst. Auch wenn er sich fragte, was daran so schlecht sein würde, aber er wollte jetzt nicht über seine Gefühle nachdenken. Im Moment war nur sie wichtig.

„Wenn du bereit dafür bist, dann lass es mich wissen. Ich werde da sein.", gab Nick bekannt, er war immer noch verletzt, dass sie zurückgewichen war, aber er ließ es sich nicht mehr anmerken.

Diesmal ging er wirklich. Sara blickt ihm nach. Sie hatte sich getäuscht. Sie könnte sich nicht mehr in ihn verlieben.

Sie war schon in ihn verliebt.


	49. A Little Murder

**sunny**: Du hast Recht, es wurde wirklich mal Zeit, dass Sara das erkannte. Sie wird ja auch nicht jünger.

* * *

**A Little Murder**

„Es ist ziemlich traurig, dass er genau das zerstörte, was seine Tochter liebt.", sagte Sara, wie beiläufig, als sie mit Nick beim Essen saß.

Nick blickte sie an. „Er hasst das, was er ist und wollte nicht, dass seine Tochter etwas mit ihrem Verlobten zu tun hat."

„Ja, aber trotzdem. Sie ist doch seine Tochter. Er sollte dafür sorgen, dass sie glücklich wird. Egal wer der Mann ist, in den sie sich verliebt hat." Sara verstand es einfach nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen, dass jemand einen anderen Menschen tötet, nur weil er nicht der Norm entsprach. Vor allem nicht, wenn der Mörder dasselbe körperliche Defizit hatte.

„Dann ist es nur gerecht, dass sie schwanger ist.", erwiderte Nick mit einem Lächeln.

Sara wusste, was er meinte. „Es ist wie eine Art von Rache.", stellte sie aber noch einmal fest.

Nick nickte. Auch wenn es nicht in Ordnung war, dass das Kind für Rache genutzt wurde, hatte Sara Recht.

„Meinst du, sie hat ihn wirklich geliebt?", fragte Sara nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Ja, sie bekommt schließlich ein Kind von ihm.", erklärte Nick das offensichtliche.

Sara grinste ihn an. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das in den Biologiebüchern in Texas steht, aber normalerweise geht das auch ohne Liebe."

Nick rollte mit den Augen und sagte: „Könnest du bitte aufhören meine Traumvorstellungen zu ruinieren."

Sara hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, ich höre auf."

„Danke.", erwiderte Nick. „Wenn wir gerade von Liebe sprechen, wie geht es eigentlich Hank?"

„Was hat Hank mit Liebe zu tun?", sie sah Nick entsetzt an. Dieser fragte sich, ob Sara bewusst war, wie glücklich sie ihn mit dieser Aussage machte.

Er schob seine Gedanken allerdings beiseite, als Sara ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten weiterredete: „Er ist auf einem Seminar für irgendetwas was Sanitäter halt so brauchen."

In Wirklichkeit hatte Sara Hank nicht richtig zugehört, als er ihr erzählt hatte, was er auf diesem Seminar machen würde. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wo es war. Sie hatte andere Dinge im Kopf.

„Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an… aber macht er dich immer noch glücklich?", fragte Nick und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

Sara nickte langsam. „Ja, noch macht er mich glücklich."

Irgendwie tat es Nick weh das zu hören. Aber das war im Moment nicht wichtig.

„Gut, wenn er es nicht mehr macht, dann sagt mir bescheid. Ich werde ihm dann höchstpersönlich in den Hintern treten.", sagte er und zauberte damit ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Das würdest du wirklich für mich tun?", fragte sie unsicher.

Nick nickte. „Natürlich, genau wie jeder andere Mensch, der dich kennt."

Sara wusste, dass nicht jeder andere Mensch das für sie tun würde, doch sie zog es vor diese Tatsache lieber für sich zu behalten.

„Dafür würde ich dich finden, wenn du lebendig begraben wärst.", erwiderte Sara.

„Na klar, wir haben ja auch schließlich einen Deal."

Nick war überrascht, dass Sara sich noch an die Abmachung erinnern konnte, die sie ein paar Wochen kurz nach ihrem Umzug nach Vegas machten. Auch wenn er den Deal nie vergessen hatte, war es keine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass sie sich daran erinnerte.

„Ich habe auch nicht vor, diesen Deal zu brechen.", bestätigte Sara überzeugt.

„Gut."

Es vergingen Minuten des Schweigens, als beide erstmal aßen.

„Und, hast du heute noch was vor?", fragte Sara und unterbracht damit die Stille.

„Nein.", musste Nick zugeben.

„Also, Hank ist auf einem Seminar, wir haben frei und Nacht ist noch jung. Wie wäre es, wenn wir zusammen ausgehen?", schlug Sara vor.

Bei der Erwähnung, dass sie beide die Nacht frei hatten, fragte Nick sich unweigerlich, warum sie noch im Aufenthaltsraum des CSI- Gebäudes saßen um zu essen.

Er schob diesen Gedanken jedoch schnell beiseite und ging auf Sara Vorschlag ein: „Okay, heute um zehn Uhr. Ich hole dich ab."

Sara strahlte ihn an. „Klasse."

Dann erhob sie sich und ging zur Tür. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte Nick verdutzt.

„Ich gehe mich hübsch machen."

Als er ihr hinterher rief, dass sie hübsch genug war, war sie schon aus der Tür verschwunden.

Sie hatte seine Worte nicht mehr gehört.


	50. AbraCadaver

**Abra-Cadaver**

„Sag schon, hast du Autogramme?", fragte Sara aufgeregt, als sie Nick eine Coladose reichte.

Die beiden saßen im Park auf einer Bank und genossen das angenehme Wetter.

Nick zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, wie er es immer tat, wenn Sara etwas sagte, das er nicht fassen konnte.

„Sara, ich habe in einem Mordfall ermittelt. Ich hatte keine Zeit nach Autogrammen zu fragen. Und außerdem, hast du Autogramme von den großen Zauberern dieser Welt?", fragte er.

„Du weißt, dass das etwas ganz anderes ist. Du hattest mit einer richtigen Band zu tun, die schon Platten herausgebracht haben und ich nur mit so ein paar Harry Potters für Arme.", erwiderte Sara und trank einen Schluck des eiskalten Getränks.

Nick griff in seine Tasche und gab Sara ein Foto. Neugierig blickte Sara drauf. „Du hast doch ein Autogramm.", sagte sie begeistert und nicht überrascht.

Nick nickte auf das Bild. „Lies die Inschrift.", forderte er sie auf.

_Für Sara Sidle von Pekinpah_

„Das ist so cool.", antwortete Sara und umarmte Nick.

Nick musste lächeln, Sie benahm sie wie ein Teenager. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich die Band mag?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Du hast es mir irgendwann mal gesagt.", antwortete Nick.

„Daran erinnerst du dich noch?" In dem Moment wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass Nick ziemlich süß war. Vor allem zu ihr.

„Und hast du jetzt ein Autogramm von diesem Zauberer?", fragte Nick erneut.

„Nein, der Zauberer hat seinen Sohn getötet und ist jetzt leider im Knast. Ich hatte nicht die Motivation einen Mörder nach seinem Autogramm zu fragen.", erklärte Sara.

Nick sah sie ein wenig enttäuscht an, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte warum. Es ging doch schließlich nur um den Namen von so einem bescheuerten Zauberer.

Sara sah seinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck und zog zwei Karten aus ihrer Tasche. „Hast du heut Abend schon etwas vor?", fragte sie in dem Wissen, dass er nichts anderes vor hatte, sonst würde er nämlich nicht mit ihr hier sitzen.

„Nein, wieso.", eigentlich hatte er heute Abend etwas vor, doch er konnte sein Date auch absagen, er hätte jetzt eh zu Hause sein müssen und etwas schlafen, damit er bei seiner Verabredung nicht wie eine Leiche auf Urlaub ausgesehen hätte. Doch er wollte lieber mit Sara hier sitzen und den Tag genießen.

„Den schmeiß dich in einen schicken Zwirn, Stokes, denn wir gehen heute Abend in eine Zaubershow.", verkündete Sara mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, dabei hielt sie die beiden Eintrittskarten hoch.

Ihr Lächeln war so ansteckend, dass Nick auch sofort lächeln musste, als er es sah.

Ohne zu zögern sagte er: „Okay."

Sara steckte die Karten wieder weg und ergänzte ihre Einladung mit den Worten: „Die Show beginnt um halb acht. Wir haben also danach noch Zeit etwas Trinken zu gehen, bevor wir arbeiten müssten, es sei denn du willst dich vor der Arbeit noch umziehen."

Nick schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Nein, wir gehen lieber etwas Trinken.", erwiderte er, um seine Meinung noch mehr zu verdeutlichen.

„Okay, also gehen wir heute Abend aus." Sara stand aus und ging zum Ausgang des Parks. Erst als Nick nicht mehr mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt war, dass es nicht ihr erstes Date sein würde, folgte er ihr.

„Was sagt Hank eigentlich dazu, dass du nicht mit ihm dorthin gehst.", fragte Nick und hasste sich im selben Moment, dass er dieses Thema anschnitt.

„Nick, das ist eine Zaubershow. Das heißt, da geht man eigentlich nur mit seiner Familie hin. Wenn ich Hank fragen würde, ob er mitkommt, könnte ich ihn auch gleich fragen, ob er nicht ein Kind mit mir haben will."

Die Bedeutung ihrer Worte war offensichtlich, aber wurde von keinem der beiden näher registriert. Anscheinend war es schon nichts Besonderes mehr, dass Sara so etwas sagte.

Nick dachte einen Augenblick nach, bevor er fragte: „Willst du irgendwann mal Kinder."

Sara blieb stehen und blickte ihn an. „Ja, mit dem richtigen Mann."

„Ist Hank der richtige?", die Art wie er fragte war vorsichtig, aber sehr direkt und persönlich. Selbst ein Außenstehender hätte die Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden bemerkt.

Sara überlegte, ob sie ihn anlügen sollte, doch sie entscheid sich für die Wahrheit. „Nein."

Nick nickte und fuhr fort: „Meinst du, ich sollte eine Krawatte umbinden, ich meine, vielleicht lassen die mich sonst nicht rein."

Das liebte sie an Nick. Er sorgte nie dafür, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte.

„Klingt gut, wie wäre es mit der gestreiften und dazu das blaue Hemd?", schlug Sara vor.

„Ein exzellente Wahl, Miss Sidle.", erwiderte Nick, als sie den Park verließen.

Sie redeten noch die ganze Zeit über dieses Thema und erst als sich ihre Wege trennten hörten sie auf.

Sara blickte Nick mit einem Lächeln nach. Sie hatte den richtigen Mann gefunden.

Sie wusste es nur noch nicht.


	51. The Execution of Catherine Willows

**The Execution of Catherine Willows**

„Hast du Catherine schon gesehen?", fragte Nick neugierig, als er Sara erblickte.

Sara blickte ihn an: „Nein, ich suche sie gerade."

Sie hatten sich auf den Fluren des CSI getroffen, beide anscheinend mit derselben Absicht. Als sie gemeinsam die Suche fortsetzten, brannte Sara eine Frage auf der Zunge.

„Meinst du, sie ist in Ordnung?"

Nick blickte sie überrascht an. „Seit wann interessierst du dich so sehr für Catherines Wohlbefinden?"

„Sie ist eine von uns, auch wenn sie nicht gerade meine beste Freundin ist, aber sie hatte einen ziemlichen schwierigen Termin und wir sollten ihr helfen."

Ihre Aussage überrumpelte Nick. So kannte er Sara gar nicht, wenn es um Catherine ging. „Wow, das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Sara nahm ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn sanft in die Ecke. „Sie hat diesen Mann gekannt, auch wenn sie ihn nicht gerade gut gekannt hat, aber sie ist verantwortlich für seinen Tod und das macht ihn für sie fast zu einem Mitglied ihrer Familie. Und glaub mir, ich weiß wie es ist, wenn ein Mitglied deiner Familie getötet wird. Und man braucht jemanden, der einem zuhört, auch wenn man nur übers Wetter reden will, aber das ist wichtig."

Sara realisierte, was sie gerade ausgeplaudert hatte. Sie hatte nicht beabsichtigt Nick dieses Geheimnis ihrer Vergangenheit anzuvertrauen. Doch jetzt konnte sie nichts mehr rückgängig machen.

„Sara… ich…", Nick wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Sara versuchte ihn anzulächeln. „Ist schon gut, vergiss es einfach wieder. Wir sollten Catherine suchen."

Sie ging aus der Ecke und weiter den Gang entlang. Es überraschte sie, dass das Leben einfach weiterlief, obwohl sie die Vergangenheit ausgegraben hatte.

Nick holte sie ein. Er sagte nichts über die vorangegangene Situation. Dafür war Sara ihm dankbar.

„Ich glaube, da ist Catherine." Nick hatte Recht. Catherine saß ihn Warrick Büro und trank mit ihm einen Kaffee.

Sara und Nick betraten ebenfalls den Raum. „Hey, Cath, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sara besorgt.

Catherine blickte sie an. „Ja, mir geht es gut. Danke, dass du fragst."

Sie redeten noch eine Weile über belanglose Sachen, als Nick meinte: „Leute, ich muss nach Hause. Ich habe morgen früh einen Gerichtstermin."

Er umarmte Catherine zum Abschied. Sara hatte Recht gehabt, dass sie einfach nur da waren, half Catherine offensichtlich ungemein."

„Sara, soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?", fragte Nick.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss noch eine Menge Papierkram erledigen."

„Also gut, dann bis morgen.", Nick verließ den Raum und fuhr nach Hause.

* * *

Als Sara nach Hause kam, erblickte sie ihren überfüllten Briefkasten. Wieder ein paar Rechnungen mehr.

Als sie diese herausholte, fiel ein Zettel auf den Boden. Sie hob ihn auf und drehte ihn um. Auf der Rückseite war etwas geschrieben.

_Ich bin für dich da._

Auch wenn kein Name darunter geschrieben war, wusste sie genau, von wem der Zettel war. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, so als hätte sie einen Schutzengel. Sie musste lächeln und steckte den Zettel in ihre Geldbörse.

Dort würde er auch bleiben… für immer.


	52. Fight Night

**Fight Night**

Nick war überrascht, als er das Labor betrat und Sara in einem Abendkleid und mit Hochsteckfrisur boxend vorfand. Ihre Schuhe waren in eine Ecke gepfeffert und es lösten sich schon Haare aus ihrer Frisur.

„Hey, Sara, was machst du hier?", fragte er vorsichtig, während er die Tür schloss.

Sara sah nicht auf, sondern boxte immer weiter. Die Boxhandschuhe sausten immer schneller auf ihr Ziel. Nick hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass so viel Kraft in Sara war. „Ich boxe.", gab sie zurück.

„Ähm… okay. Siehst du immer so aus, wenn du boxt?", fragte Nick weiter.

Sara hielt für einen Moment inne und blickte an sich herunter. Dann antwortete sie: „Ja, dass ist das erste Mal, dass ich boxe."

„Verstehe.", murmelte Nick. Sara schlug immer weiter.

Dann machte Nick den Versuch, herauszufinden, was mit ihr war. „Willst du mir sagen, warum du boxt?"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Komm schon, sieh mich einfach als deinen besten Freund, dem du alles erzählen kannst und nicht als CSI.", versuchte Nick sie zu ermutigen.

„Das tue ich immer." Saras Aussage überraschte Nick und war der Auslöser für ein breites Grinsen.

Als Sara nicht aufhörte zu boxen, setzte er sich auf einen Tisch. So, dass er sie genau beobachten konnte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Sara nach einer Weile. Ihr Blick war immer noch auf ihre Schläge gerichtet. Nick fragte sich allmählich, wie lange sie das noch durchhalten würde.

„Ich warte, bis du mit mir redest.", erwiderte Nick.

„Ich rede schon die ganze Zeit mit dir."

Sara konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Nicks Blick ernst wurde. „Ja, aber du sagst nichts, Sara."

„Vielleicht ist mir einfach nicht nach reden.", gab Sara zurück. Langsam ging er ihr auf die Nerven.

„Du musst aber mit jemanden reden. Es wird nicht besser, wenn du auf etwas einschlägst, glaub mir, das habe ich schon versucht und es half nichts."

Sara versuchte seine Stimme zu ignorieren. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, doch sie konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen.

Also schlug sie immer weiter. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, aber es war ihr egal.

Sie merkte nicht, wie Nick aufstand erst als er zwischen ihr und dem Sandsack war, realisierte sie ihn. Sie stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, sonst hätte sie ihn verletzt.

„Nick, lass mich einfach in Ruhe.", stieß sie hervor.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht."

Sara starrte ihn an. „Siehst du, was ich anhabe?"

Nick blickte ihr in die Augen. Wie hätte er das übersehen sollen? „Ja."

„Gut, dann wirst du dir vielleicht denken können, worum es geht."

Nick sagte kein Wort. Sara bewegte sich nicht. Irgendwie genoss sie seine Nähe.

„Ich hatte diesen Abend schon vor einem Monat geplant. Ich wollte mit Hank ausgehen. Ich habe mir sogar ein neues Kleid gekauft. Aber als ich auf ihn gewartet habe und er einfach nicht kam, bin ich bei ihm vorbei gefahren und weißt du, was er gesagt hat?"

Nick schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. In Saras Augen bildeten sich Tränen. „Er sagte: Welches Date, Sara. Ich muss heute zum Geburtstag eines Freundes, das wusstest du doch."

Nick sagte immer noch nichts. Er wollte Sara nicht unterbrechen, weil ihm wichtig war, dass sie sich alles von der Seele sprach. Sara fuhr fort: „Ich wusste es nicht, weil er nie etwas davon gesagt hat. Er hat nicht mal gefragt, ob ich mitkommen möchte. Er hat es nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen."

Sara fing an zu weinen und Nick nahm sie in den Arm. An seiner Schultern weinte sie sich aus. Nach einer Weile fragte Nick: „Hattest du das Kleid an, als er dir abgesagt hat?"

Sara blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Ja, warum?"

„Weil Hank dann ein größerer Idiot ist, als ich es je für möglich gehalten habe."

Sara musste lachen. Als ihr Lachen erstarb, schaute sie Nick ernst an. „Warum machst du das für mich?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Sache mit dem besten Freund?" Sara nickte. Sie war doch nicht bescheuert, das war vor nicht mal fünf Minuten gewesen.

„Gut, denn das ist, was wir sind. Und das tun beste Freunde… das tun wir, wir geben Acht aufeinander.", erklärte Nick.

Sara konnte kaum glauben, dass Nick so für sie da war. Er war der erste Mensch in ihrem Leben, der das für sie tat.

Nick nahm ihre Hände und zog ihr die Boxhandschuhe aus. Sara verfolgte seine Bewegungen aufmerksam. „Was machst du?", fragte sie leise.

„Na ja, du bist wunderschön", er hatte die Handschuhe ausgezogen, „also, werde ich dich heute ausführen, wenn dieser Idiot das nicht will."

Sara lächelte ihn an. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Das musst du nicht."

Nick lächelte. „Ich weiß, aber ich will."

Sie konnte sein Atmen auf ihrer Haut spüren. Ihr wurde gleich wärmer. Die Luft schien regelrecht zu vibrieren. Beide wussten, dass es falsch war. Sie waren Kollegen und das würde die Situation nur verkomplizieren.

Doch das war im Moment egal. Jedenfalls für Sara. Sie ging mit ihrem Gesicht immer näher an Nick, so dass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten.

„Sara, wir sollten das nicht.", sagte Nick. Seine Stimme war kaum noch ein Flüstern, aber in seinem Kopf konnte er eine Stimme vernehmen, die ein Schrei war. Sie schrie die ganze Zeit: _Was machst du hier. Sie will dich küssen und du blockst ab._

Doch er wusste, dass es richtig war. Sie war verletzt und er wollte es nicht ausnutzen.

Er nahm ihre Hand und wich ungeschickt zur Seite aus. „Komm, sonst müssen wir erst wieder arbeiten, bevor wir aus waren."

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf und fasste sich an die Augen. Was hatte sie da fast getan? Es war doch Nick. Nur Nick…oder?

„Okay, darf ich vorher noch meine Haare zurecht machen?", fragte sie und deutete auf ihren Kopf.

Nick lächelte. Sie sah mal anders aus mit ihren zerzausten Haaren. Irgendwie sah es richtig cool aus, aber er sagte trotzdem: „Ja. Ich warte draußen auf dich."

„Danke.", erwiderte Sara und ging aus der Tür. Nick blickte ihr hinterher. Als er sie dort lang gehen sah, wusste er, dass er der größere Idiot war. Wie konnte er sich diese Chance nur entgehen lassen, aber es war richtig gewesen. Leider.

Doch vielleicht hätte er nur einmal in seinem Leben das Falsche tun sollen. Es hätte ihn glücklich gemacht.

Und komplizierte Situationen sind viel interessanter… vor allem mit Sara.


	53. Snuff

**Snuff**

Sara weckte das Klingeln an der Tür. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick um wach zu werden. Anfangs wollte sie das störende Geräusch ignorieren, doch es hörte einfach nicht auf. Sie kämpfte sich aus ihrem Bett und ging zur Tür.

Sie guckte durch den Spion und erblickte Nick. Er sah verwirrt aus. Sie öffnete die Tür. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie sofort.

Nick nickte schnell. „Ja, ich wollte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht."

Sara trat aus dem Weg um ihn herein zu lassen. Nick betrat ihre Wohnung und folgte ihr in die Küche. „Nick, was ist los?", fragte Sara, während sie anfing Kaffee zu machen.

Nick holte zwei Tassen aus ihrem Schrank und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann setzte er sich hin. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob wirklich alles mit dir in Ordnung ist. Das war ein ziemlich harter Fall."

Sara drückte den Knopf der Kaffeemaschine und die braune Brühe fing an zu fließen. Auch sie setzte sich. „Das war ein Fall wie jeder andere auch. Es gibt schlimmere. Was ist wirklich?", sie war besorgt. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass Nick vor ihrer Tür stand, aber so schlimm wie heute war es noch nie gewesen.

Nick antwortete nicht. Sie saßen schweigen in der Küche und warteten auf den Kaffee. Als dieser fertig war, erhob sich Sara erneut und kippte Nick und sich etwas ein. Sie setzte den Kaffee wieder ab und holte Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. Sie goss Nick ein bisschen ein und setzte sich danach erneut.

Nick trank vorsichtig einen Schluck von der heißen Brühe, die das Leben in ihm neu erweckte. „Sara, ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Sara blickte ihn gespannt an. Sie hatte sein Gesicht noch nie so ernst gesehen. Sie sagte kein Wort. Er musste schon von selbst anfangen. Nick atmete tief durch und sagte: „Als ich klein war, sind meine Eltern einmal ausgegangen. Meine Geschwister waren alle nicht da, also kam eine Babysitterin."

Sara nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Bis jetzt war noch nichts Ungewöhnliches an seiner Geschichte.

Nick fuhr fort: „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau an sie. Ich weiß nur noch, wie ihre Stimme war, als sie meinte, du willst es doch auch."

Nick bekam Tränen in den Augen, als er sah wie Sara eine Träne die Wange herunter lief. Er stand auf und ging zu ihr. Er zögerte ein wenig, bevor er seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. Sara zuckte nicht weg. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Nick ihr gerade erzählt hatte.

Ein Schweigen lag ziemlich lange in der Luft. Sara flüsterte: „Ich würde jetzt gerne sagen, wie leid es mir tut, aber das würde der Sache nicht gerecht werden."

Sie weinte weiter. Als Nick ihr die Tränen von der Wange wischte, stieg in Sara eine Wut heran, die sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Wie konnte jemand das einem Kind antun. Einem kleinen, hilflosen Kind.

Sie ergriff Nicks Hand. Das Zittern in dieser konnte er nicht verbergen. Irgendwie tat es ihm leid, dass er ihr das jetzt erzählt hatte. Es war der falsche Zeitpunkt. Auch wenn der Richtige nie kommen würde, das war ihm bewusst.

„Nicky, warum hast du mir nie vorher etwas davon erzählt.", es klang vorwurfsvoll, auch wenn Sara das nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

Doch Nick verstand, dass sie dies fragte. Sie kannten sich schon so lange. Sie vertrauten einander. Die einzige Erklärung für sein Verhalten war: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte wohl einfach nicht, dass du mich mit anderen Augen ansiehst. Ich könnte das nicht ertragen."

Diese Aussage verletzte Sara. Nur weil sie etwas über ihn erfuhr, würde sie ihn lange nicht mit anderen Augen sehen. Für sie war er einer der stärksten Menschen der Welt.

Sofort fragte sie sich, wie er sie anblicken würde, wenn er ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse erführe. Doch, das war ein anderes Thema, welches in diesem Augenblick keine Rolle spielen sollte… durfte.

Sara stand auf. Nick ging einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte ihr Freiraum lassen. Sie musste bestimmt nachdenken. Er wollte schon gehen, als Sara etwas tat, womit er nie gerechnet hätte.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich könnte dich nie mit anderen Augen ansehen.", ihre Stimme war so leise und zart, dass Nick sie nicht verstanden hätte, wäre ihr Mund nicht direkt neben seinem Ohr gewesen.

Diese Worte brachten ihn zum Weinen. Sie bedeuteten ihm sehr viel. Genauso viel wie Sara ihm bedeutete.

Langsam strich er ihr über den Rücken. Er spürte, wie sie sich beruhigte. Auf einmal fing Sara leise an zu lachen.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Nick besorgt.

Sara wich zurück und blickte ihn an. Die Mischung aus weinen und lachen ließ sie seltsam aussehen. „Du erzählst mir, was diese Frau mit dir getan hat und **du** musst **mich** trösten. Ich sollte dich trösten. Ich sollte für dich da sein und nicht umgekehrt."

„Ist schon okay. Ich hätte es dir nicht erzählen sollen.", flüsterte Nick.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist gut, dass du es mir erzählt hast. Danke, dass du mir vertraust."

Nick lächelte sie an. Als könnte er ihr nicht vertrauen. Sara löste sich aus seinen Armen und nahm seine Hand. „Komm mit, ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Nick folgte ihr neugierig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihm zeigen wollte. Sie führte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. Es war in dunklen Farben gehalten und gemütlich. Ihr großes Bett nahm den Raum fast völlig ein.

„Setzt dich.", forderte sie Nick auf und zeigte auf ihr Bett. Sara eilte zu ihrem Schrank und holte eine Kiste heraus. Es war eine kleine Holzkiste mit verziertem Rand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Nick neugierig.

Sara setzte sich neben ihn. „Mein Leben.", antwortete sie schlicht, doch Nick verstand sie besser als jemals zuvor.

Sara öffnete die Kiste langsam, so dass Nick ihren Inhalt nicht sehen konnte. Sie holte ein Bild heraus. Dann verschloss sie die Kiste wieder und stellte sie bei Seite.

Sie blickte Nick an und begann ihm etwas zu erklären: „Das ist meine Mutter."

Sie drehte das Bild um und gab es Nick. Nick konnte eine hübsche Frau erkennen, die ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit Sara hatte. Sie hatte nur nicht ihre Augen und ihre lockigen Haare.

Sara fuhr fort: „Ich habe das Bild noch nie jemanden gezeigt. Sie hat nämlich etwas sehr Schlimmes getan, als ich klein war." Saras Stimme wurde leiser, doch Nicks vertrauenswürdige Augen ließen sie stark bleiben.

„Willst du mir sagen, was das war?", fragte Nick vorsichtig.

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein.", es war eine klaren Aussage und Nick akzeptierte dies.

„Sie sitzt im Gefängnis. Und ich habe sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.", erzählte Sara weiter.

Nick nickte. „Vermisst du sie?"

„Ja, manchmal. Obwohl sie diese schlimme Sache getan hat, vermisse ich sie an manchen Tagen unheimlich. Das war schon immer so."

Nick schaute sich das Bild noch mal etwas genauer an. Die Frau machte einen freundlichen Eindruck. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie schlimmes getan hatte, doch er wollte Sara nicht noch einmal fragen. Sie hatte ihren Standpunkt klar gemacht.

Leise sagte er: „Ich glaube, das ist normal. Sie ist deine Mom und das wird sie auch immer bleiben, egal was sie getan hat."

Sara lächelte ihn an. Er hatte immer die richtigen Worte. Trotzdem wollte sie ihm nicht glauben. Sie konnte einfach nicht akzeptieren, was ihre Mutter getan hatte.

Ihr liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. „Hey, ist schon gut.", sagte Nick sanft und wischte die Tränen in einer Art ab, die nur er beherrschte.

„Entschuldige, Nick. Ich will die ganze Zeit gar nicht heulen, es ist nur, dass ich einfach nicht anders kann." Sara hasste es, dass sie dieses Zeichen von Schwäche zeigte, auch wenn sie es nur vor Nick tat.

Nick gab ihr das Bild zurück. „Du solltest es gut aufbewahren.", riet er ihr.

Sara nahm das Bild und packte es wieder zurück in die Box. „Ich weiß nicht, manchmal will ich es einfach nur verbrennen.", gab sie zu.

Nick war ein wenig entsetzt. Er konnte das nicht verstehen. Die Frau auf dem Bild war schließlich ihre Mutter.

„Warum?" Eine einfache Frage. Die Antwort zu geben, war aber schwer für Sara.

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie erwiderte: „Weil ich nicht weiß, ob sie mich liebt hat."

In diesem Augenblick sah Nick in Sara ein todtrauriges Kind, was viel zu viel in seinem Leben miterlebt hat. Trotz ihrer allgegenwärtigen Stärke, schien sie so zerbrechlich.

Der einzige Weg um ihr Leiden zu lindern war für Nick eindeutig und selbstverständlich. Es war nicht schwer die richtigen Worte zu formulieren.

Er wusste nur nicht, ob Sara ihm noch zuhören würde. Sie hatte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammengekauert, nachdem sie die Box wieder in den Schrank gestellt hatte.

„Sara, sie hat dich lieb.", sagte Nick und setzte sich neben sie. Er konnte ihr Gesicht sehen. Sehen, wie ihre Augen gerötet von den Tränen waren.

Sara starrte vor sich hin. „Bist du sicher?", fragte sie ganz leise.

„Ja.", antwortete Nick. Sara ergriff seine Hand.

Sie drückte sie sanft, als sie fragte: „Vorher willst du wissen, dass sie das tut?"

Als Nick antwortete, blickte Sara ihm direkt in die Augen. In diesem Moment glaubte sie seinen Worten mehr, als sie jemals zuvor etwas geglaubt hatte.

Nicks Stimme war ein flüstern. „Weil sie deine Mutter ist."


	54. Blood Lust

**Blood Lust**

Sara steckte einen Dollar in den Getränkeautomat. Sie brauchte jetzt unbedingt Koffein. Gerade, als sie die Dose herausnahm, hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme.

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Nick, der sich gerade von einem ihr fremden Mann verabschiedete. Nick drehte seinen Kopf und sah sie. Langsam kam er auf sie zu und Sara lächelte ihn an.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er leise. Er klang irgendwie erschöpft.

„Ich habe Beweismittel bei einem Unfallopfer gesammelt." Saras Antwort war klar und präzise. „Was machst du hier?" Sie war ziemlich neugierig.

„Ich habe eine Freundin besucht." Sara schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ihr Nicken sollte ihre Gefühle überdecken. „Was ist mit ihr?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Er wusste nicht, wie er ihr das sagen sollte. „Sie wird sterben.", eine andere Antwort war ihm nicht eingefallen.

„Oh.", stieß Sara hervor, „Das tut mir so leid." Es war ehrlich gemeint. Bei dem Blick in seinen Augen konnte sie es nur ehrlich meinen.

„Ja, mir auch.", es war eine dumme Antwort. Nick versuchte sie aufmunternd anzulächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht so richtig. Sara nahm diesen Versuch zur Kenntnis und bot ihm ihre Cola an. Nick schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sara warf die Dosen in den Mülleimer, ohne sie jemals geöffnet zu haben. Sie hatte keinen Durst mehr.

„Bedeutet sie dir viel?", fragte Sara und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ja.", er sagte die Wahrheit. Irgendwie taten seine Worte ihr weh. Auch wenn es ziemlich bescheuert war. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie bis jetzt nichts von dieser Freundin gewusst hatte, verletzte sie.

Sara nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. „Wie heißt sie?" Eigentliche wollte sie es nicht wissen.

„Ihr Name ist Danielle." Nicks Blick verlief sich ins Leere, so als würde er nachdenken. Es war still. Sara wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Denn egal wie sie die Sätze in ihrem Kopf formulierte, es klang immer falsch.

Schließlich entschloss sie sich doch etwas zu sagen. „Komm ich lad dich zum Essen ein. Das Kantinenessen soll hier echt gut sein.", versuchte Sara ihn zu überreden.

Nick sah sie an. Dankbar über den Versuch ihn abzulenken. „Ich weiß nicht. Krankenhausessen war noch nie so mein Ding."

Sara grinste ihn an. „Komm schon, lass uns was riskieren." Nick sah, wie ernst es ihr war. Und er musste fast lachen, als er bemerkte, wie lächerlich es war. Er sagte nichts.

Sara neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, damit sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. „Nicky, es tut mir wirklich so leid."

Nick erhob seinen Kopf. „Ist schon gut. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hat und ich mir keine Sorgen um sie machen muss."

Sara bekam so einen Glanz in den Augen, der verriet, wie sehr sie diese Einstellung bewunderte. Nick bemerkte, dass er sie getroffen hatte. „Weißt du was, Sara. Essen in der Kantine klingt großartig."

Sie wusste, dass er das nur ihr zu liebe tat. Sie sollte sich wieder bessern fühlen.

Sara nickte und die beiden setzten sich in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Sara drückte auf den Knopf. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Sara, als sie den Fahrstuhl betraten.

Nick dachte nach. „Ja, irgendwie schon." Sara überraschte die Antwort. Sie hatte mit etwas anderem gerechnet. Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und Sara stieg aus.

Nick blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen, bevor er ihr folgte. „Musst du die Beweise nicht ins Labor bringen?" Erst jetzt fiel Sara wieder die Tüte in ihrer Hand auf.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte wieder auf. „Das kann warten."

Nick hätte niemals in seinem ganzen Leben gedacht, diesen Satz aus Saras Mund zu hören.

Sein Herz machten einen Sprung. Und dann bemerkte er es.

Er war ihr wichtiger.


	55. High and Low

**High and Low**

Nick beobachtete, wie Sara sich auf die Couch im Aufenthaltsraum legte. Sie sah ziemlich fertig aus. Doch er musste sie noch einmal stören.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und verbarg dabei etwas hinter seinem Rücken. „Sara?", fragte er leise.

Sara schreckte hoch. Als sie Nick erblickte, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Sie legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen.

Nick fragte erneut: „Sara?"

Ihm kam ein leises: „Mhm?" entgegen.

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?" Sara nickte nur leicht. Sie verstand nicht, warum Nick so aufgeregt war.

„Stell dir vor, du wärst fünf Jahre alt, du kommst nächsten Monat in die Schule, trägst immer rosa Kleidchen und hast blonde Locken. Deine größten Leidenschaften sind Spongebob und die Dallas Cowboys. Würde dir das hier gefallen?"

Sara runzelte die Stirn. Erst als sie ihre Augen öffnete, verstand sie, was er damit meinte. Nick hielt einen kleinen rosa Rucksack in der Hand. Er war gespickt mit Spongebob und Dallas Cowboys Buttons. Es war der niedlichste Rucksack, den sie je gesehen hatte.

Auf ihrem müden Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln und sie nickte. „Ja. Ich glaube auch, dass Jada ihn lieben wird." Nick war verwundert, dass Sara sich noch an den Namen seiner kleinen Nichte erinnern konnte. Er hatte ihr einmal ein Foto von Jada gezeigt, doch das war schon fast zwei Jahre her.

„Wirklich?", fragte er verunsichert.

„Ja.", wiederholte Sara müde und schloss wieder ihre Augen.

Nick schien mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein. „Du solltest nach Hause fahren und da schlafen.", sagte er zu Sara.

Sie reagierte nicht.

Anscheinend hatte die Müdigkeit sie überwältigt. Nick legte den Rucksack auf den Tisch, zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie behutsam auf Saras Körper.

Sie zuckte leicht, doch sie wachte nicht auf. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und blickte sie an. Sie sah friedlich aus.

Manchmal fragte er sich, wie sie ihr Leben meisterte. Er wusste so wenig über sie. Und doch bewunderte er sie so sehr für ihre Stärke und ihr Durchhaltevermögen. Irgendwann würde sie ihm vielleicht erzählen, wie sie das machte, aber Nick wusste genauso gut, dass es noch eine ziemliche Zeit dauern würde.

Es war still geworden im Raum. Nick hörte nur Saras Atem. Außerhalb dieser ruhigen Welt herrschte der alltägliche Lärm.

Nick erschrak, als sein Handy plötzlich klingelte. Er versuchte so schnell wie möglich dran zu gehen, aber es war zu spät. Sara war wieder aufgewacht.

„Stokes.", meldete sich Nick und blickte Sara entschuldigend an.

Sara wusste nicht so Recht, was vor sich ging. Sie wartete, bis Nick sein Gespräch beendet hatte.

„Grissom?", fragte Sara neugierig.

Nick schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, mein Verdächtiger wurde festgenommen." Sara nickte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Nicks Jacke auf ihren Schultern lag. Sie sagte nichts dazu. Nur ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

Sie sah auf und blickte direkt in Nicks Augen. Ein Schweigen trat in den Raum. Sie starrten sich an, so als würden sie sich zum ersten Mal richtig sehen.

„Komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause.", sagte Nick leise. Sara gab keinen Widerspruch.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie es nicht einmal in Erwägung zog.


	56. Recipe for Murder

**Recipe for Murder**

„Hey, Sara. Ich habe von deinem Aussetzer gehört." Nick konnte sein Grinsen nicht verbergen, obwohl Sara ihn mit einem Blick anschaute, der jeden anderen das Lachen aus dem Gesicht gefegt hätte.

Sara antwortete nicht auf seine Anspielung. Sie hatte für heute genug. Sie konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach keine Spielchen ertragen.

Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler war nach dieser Nacht noch mit der Gang etwas Essen zu gehen. Vor allem, weil ihr Wagen noch auf dem Parkplatz des Kriminallabors stand.

„Nick könnten wir das einfach lassen?", fragte sie mit einem flehen in der Stimme, dass Nick nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Warrick blickte die beiden skeptisch an. Anscheinend bekam er mal wieder etwas nicht mit. „Ich glaube, ich gucke mal wo Cath und Grissom mit dem Essen bleiben." Es war die einzige Möglichkeit dieser Situation zu entfliehen.

Nick schaute ihm nach. Als er sicher war, dass Warrick außer Hörweite war, drehte er sich zu Sara um. „Hank bedeutet der sehr viel, oder?"

„Nick, ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber reden. Ich sollte einfach nach Hause gehen.", Sara machte sich daran aufzustehen, aber Nick hielt sie auf, indem er sie sanft am Handgelenk packte.

„Sara, tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht zu Nahe treten, aber es ist nur, du hast ihn mein Schatz genannt und das passt einfach nicht zu der Sara, die ich kenne.", versuchte Nick sie dazu zu bewegen, bei ihm zu bleiben.

„Erstens, Nick, das geht dich gar nichts an. Und zweitens, ich habe ihn nicht mein Schatz genannt."

Nick blickte ihr in die Augen. „Aber du hättest fast."

Sara wunderte sich darüber, dass Nick sich so sehr damit befasste. Sie lehnte sich zurück und faltete ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Was willst du von mir hören?", fragte sie etwas gereizt.

Nick drehte sich schnell um und sah, dass die anderen immer noch auf dass Essen warteten. „Ich will doch nur wissen, was er dir bedeutet.", antwortete Nick ernst.

Sara rollte mit ihren Augen. „Wenn du es unbedingt hören willst, er bedeutet mir etwas.", sagte Sara schließlich, um diesem Spielchen ein Ende zu bereiten. „Und jetzt höre endlich auf mich aufzuziehen."

Sara blickte ihm in die Augen und sah diesen Hundeblick, den nur Nick drauf hatte. Sie wusste, dass dieser Blick ihr irgendwann gefährlich werden würde. Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas was Sara sich nicht traute näher zu definieren.

„Du weißt, dass er nicht der richtige für dich ist." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

„Nick.", stieß Sara schockiert hervor.

Nick blickte sie an. Er hatte Sara noch nie so geschockt gesehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund zauberte es ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, was er mit viel Mühe verbergen konnte.

Nick hielt abwehrend seine Hände hoch. Er wusste, er hatte kein Recht sich da einzumischen, doch er wusste auch, dass es die Wahrheit war. „Ich sag es ja nur."

Sara starrte ihn wütend an. „Du sagst was nur? Höre auf den einzigen Menschen, der sich für mich interessiert schlecht zu reden."

„Hey, beruhige dich wieder.", versuchte Nick sie zu besänftigen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass Warrick und die anderen ihn anstarrten.

„Wie kann ich mich denn jetzt beruhigen?! Mit wem soll ich denn sonst zusammen sein? Mit Brat Pitt oder was.", Sara war ein weniger lauter als gewollt. Sie spürte alle Blicke im Restaurant auf ihr ruhen.

Schnell nahm sie ihre Tasche und verließ das Restaurant. Warrick eilte zu Nick an den Tisch, welcher völlig erstaunt dort hockte.

Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Erst als Warrick ihn fragte: „Was ist mit Sara?"

Und Nick antwortete: „Sie hat nur etwas vergessen." Wusste er, was er tun musste.

Es dauerte nur einen Bruchteil von Sekunden, bis er aus dem Lokal in die brütende Hitze von Vegas schritt. Er sah sich um, doch er konnte Sara einfach nicht finden. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie schon nach ein paar Sekunden verschwand.

„Nicky, du solltest wieder rein gehen.", sagte eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme.

Nick drehte sich um und sah Sara, wie sie an der Wand des Restaurants gelehnt stand. Nick blickte sie an. „Ich will nicht."

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf, richtete sich auf und ging. Sie hatte schon früh gelernt, wann es Zeit war zu gehen. Nick folgte ihr. „Was hast du jetzt vor. Willst du den ganzen Weg nach Hause laufen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja.", antwortete Sara schnippisch. Nick hatte Mühe mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Seit wann war sie so schnell?

Als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte, fragte er: „Ich habe dir nur eine simple Frage gestellt und du läufst gleich weg. Was ist mit dir los?"

Sara blieb plötzlich stehen. „Es geht nicht um diese bescheuerte Frage. Es geht darum, dass du mein Leben ihn Frage stellst. Es geht darum, dass du meine Entscheidungen in Frage stellst. Und dadurch auch mich."

Nick blickte sie an. In diesem Moment tat ihm das alles so unendlich leid. „Sara… ich…"

Sara hob ihre Hand und schloss kurz ihre Augen. „Nein, Nicky, tu das nicht. Sei nicht plötzlich nett zu mir. Ich dachte, du bist der einzige Mensch, der mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht."

„Sara, es tut mir leid.", gestand Nick. Er wusste, dass seine Worte von vorhin die Wahrheit gewesen waren, doch er war nicht so dumm und riskierte es Sara zu verlieren und dafür auf seiner Meinung zu beharren.

Sara wusste, dass sie schwach werden würde. Er hatte wieder diesen Blick, doch diesmal konnte sie einfach nicht nachgeben. In diesem Moment wäre es ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen. Eine Schwäche, die sie niemals zeigen wollte.

Sie ließ Nick einfach stehen. Doch sie hatte nicht mit seiner Nachgiebigkeit gerechnet. „Kann ich irgendetwas tun, um es wieder gut zu machen?" Seine Stimme klang plötzlich wie die eines Kindes.

Sara blieb erneut stehen. Sie sagte völlig unerwartet: „Das kannst du."

Nick war total überrascht und in seinem Kopf bildete sich langsam wieder ein Hoffnungsschimmer. „Was?"

Saras Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Nick wusste, dass das was sie als nächstes sagen würde, sehr wichtig für sie war.

„Wenn es aus ist, dann sag nicht, ich hab's dir doch gesagt." Eine Traurigkeit lag in ihren Worten, die Nick das Herz brach.

Er nickte nur. Es war nicht angemessen etwas zu sagen. Seine Worte würden sich falsch und unehrlich anhören und das wusste er.

Sara blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

Diesmal folgte Nick ihr nicht.


	57. Got Murder?

**Got Murder?**

Sara wurde aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie hasste es so aufzuwachen. Doch dass Klingeln an ihrer Haustür hörte einfach nicht auf. Etwas genervt ging sie schließlich zur Tür. Sie machte sich gerade bereit denjenigen, der vor ihrer Tür stand anzumeckern, als sie Nick erblickte.

„Nick, weißt du wie spät es ist?", fragte Sara müde.

Nick lächelte sie an und guckte auf seine Uhr. „Ja, es ist vier Uhr Nachmittags."

Sara nickte und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Weißt du, was das heißt, für jemanden, der in der Nachtschicht arbeitet?"

Nicks Lächeln weitete sich zu einem regelrechten Grinsen aus. „Er steht vor deiner Tür?"

Sara rollte die Augen, dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar nicht wusste, warum er da war. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich möchte, dass du mir einen Gefallen tust. Der Rest ist eine Überraschung.", sagte Nick mysteriös.

Sara runzelte mit der Stirn. „Und was für einen Gefallen."

Nick blickte an ihr herunter. Sie trug ein paar Shorts und ein farbig dazu passendes T-Shirt. Irgendwie war es doch etwas anderes, als er erwartet hat. „Zieh dir etwas Wärmeres an."

Sara starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Warum?"

„Das ist der Teil, der die Überraschung darstellt.", sagte Nick.

Sara bewegte sich nicht und sagte auch nichts. Nick wusste, dass sie darüber nachdachte, ob sie es machen sollte oder nicht. „Bitte, Sara.", flehte Nick.

Schließlich nickte Sara und ließ Nick in ihre Wohnung. Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und Nick setzte sich solange auf einen Stuhl an der Theke. Er mochte ihre Wohnung. Es passte alles so zu Sara, dass man etwas über sie erfuhr, wenn man diesen Ort betrat.

Nick wusste, dass Sara nicht lange brauchen würde. Und als sie fünf Minuten später wiederkam, wurde sein Wissen wieder einmal bestätigt.

Nick erhob sich und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sie zu ihm kam. „Und was jetzt?", fragte sie neugierig.

Nick ging zu ihrer Garderobe und nahm ihren Mantel, ein paar Handschuhe und eine Mütze. „Jetzt gehen wir."

Sara beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Nick, draußen sind dreißig Grad. Denkst du wirklich ich brauche diese Sachen."

Nick drehte sich zu ihr um. „Warte es nur ab."

Sara musste ihm wohl einfach nur vertrauen. Und als sie in seinem Wagen saß und sich in Richtung des Ungewissens chauffieren ließ, war ihr bewusst, dass sie es auch tat.

Nach einer Weile hielten sie am Straßenrand an und Nick holte ein Tuch heraus. Nach anfänglichem Zweifel ließ Sara sich die Augen verbinden. Nick hatte ihr erklärt, dass es sonst die Überraschung verderben würde.

Sie fuhren noch eine Weile, dann hielt der Wagen an und Nick stieg aus. Sara wartete einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie die Autotür öffnete und ausstieg.

„Vorsichtig, Sara.", wies Nick sie an, als er an ihrer Seite war.

Sara musste grinsen. Irgendwie war das alles sehr aufregend. Sie spürte, wie Nick ihr eine Mütze aufsetzte. Wenige Augenblicke später half er ihr ihren Mantel anzuziehen und sorgte dafür, dass die Handschuhe richtig saßen.

„Nick, soll ich mich zu Tode schwitzen?", fragte Sara. Schließlich war es immer noch kochendheiß.

Nick sagte nichts. Er nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie in ein Gebäude. Der Boden war glatt und die Schritte hallten an den Wänden wider. Sie gingen durch eine Tür und Sara spürte die Kälte auf ihrem Gesicht. Nick hatte Recht gehabt. Der Mantel war doch notwendig gewesen.

Nick nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab und Sara blickte sich neugierig um. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wo sie waren. Sie standen in einer Eishalle. Einer völlig leeren Eishalle.

„Was machen wir hier, Nick?", fragte Sara neugierig.

Nick blickte sie an und sagte wie selbstverständlich: „Na, Schlittschuhe laufen."

„Ich kann nicht Schlittschuhe laufen.", sagte Sara knapp.

„Ich weiß. Und deswegen lernst du es heute.", erklärte Nick.

Sara blickte ihn freudig an. Das war so cool. Sie wollte das schon immer mal machen, doch sie hatte sich nie getraut. Schnell zog sie die Schlittschuhe an, die Nick in seiner Tasche mitgebracht hatte und ging zur Eisfläche. Sie wartete auf Nick, denn sie wusste, dass sie alleine auf die Nase fallen würde. Als Nick nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit neben ihr stand, griff sie seine Hand und folgte ihm aufs Eis.

Es war ganz schön schwierig sich auf den Beiden zu halten, doch Nick sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht hinfiel. Sara genoss es Nicks Arme an ihr zu spüren. Sie beobachtete ihn. Als er es bemerkte, lächelte er sie verlegen an. „Was?", fragte er schüchtern.

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nichts. Es ist nur, dass du so etwas für mich machst…"

Nick lächelte sie an. Sara war bewusst, dass Hank so etwas für sie nie getan hätte… oder Grissom.

„Danke." Nick nickte kurz. Irgendwie kam er sich ein bisschen schuldig vor. Was würde Sara wohl sagen, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass er das auch aus eigenen Motiven machte. Er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein. Allein. Ohne Arbeit als Gesprächsthema und ohne Arbeitskollegen.

Insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie es wusste. Denn dann würde ihr Blick und ihr Lächeln so viel mehr bedeuten. Mehr als nur Dankbarkeit.

Er beschloss, dass er ihr es sagen musste. „Sara, ich…"

Sara blickte ihn mit diesem Blick an, der Nick schmelzen ließ. „Ja?"

„Sara, ich…", Nick suchte nach Worten, „Ich finde, du machst das richtig gut." Er war ein Feigling und dass wusste er.

Doch als Saras Augen eine gewisse Enttäuschung zeigten, wusste Nick, dass er es hätte riskieren sollen.

Doch jetzt war es zu spät.

Er würde eine neue Chance bekommen. Das wusste er.

Er hoffte nur, dass diese bald kommen würde. Damit er Sara in seine Arme nehmen konnte. Damit er ihr zeigen konnte, dass er besser für sie war als Hank.

Als er ihr in die Augen blickte, dachte er zu bemerken, dass sie es wusste. Nein, ihm war auf einmal völlig klar, dass sie es wusste.  
Sie war nicht dumm.

Sara nahm seine Hand etwas fester und sagte: „Komm Nick, wir haben noch jede Menge Zeit."

Sara betete, dass ihm die Bedeutung ihre Worte klar war.

Das war alles, was sie sich wünschte.


	58. Random Acts of Violence

**Random Acts of Violence**

Sara überlegte, ob sie klingeln sollte. Sie blickte auf die Tüte in ihrer Hand. Sie war voll mit chinesischem Essen, was sie niemals alleine aufessen konnte. Also beschloss sie, dass sie einfach klingeln würde.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet Nick zu erblicken, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. „Hey.", begrüßte er sie mit einem Lächeln. Sara betrat verunsichert Warricks Wohnung. Obwohl sie sich gleich geborgen fühlte, war sie etwas verwirrt.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Sara in einem Flüsterton. Eigentlich war es überflüssig zu flüstern, denn sie konnte Warrick nicht einmal sehen, aber irgendwie hielt sie es für angebracht.

„Ich bin für Warrick da."

Nick nahm ihr die Tüte mit dem Essen aus der Hand und wartete darauf, dass Sara ihren Mantel ausgezogen hatte. Er musterte sie aufmerksam. Sie hatte sich etwas anderes angezogen. Es sah entspannter und vor allem besser an ihr aus. Sara blickte ihn in die Augen.

„Wollen wir hier ewig stehen bleiben?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht.", erwiderte er abwesend.

Sara folgte Nick ins Wohnzimmer. Im selben Moment kam Warrick aus der Küche. Er trug drei Teller und Gläser. Nick blickte ihn an und sagte mit einem Grinsen: „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie noch kommen wird."

Jetzt war es an der Zeit für Sara völlig verwirrte zu sein. Sie hatte gegenüber Nick nie erwähnt, dass sie vor hatte zu kommen. „Woher weißt du, dass ich kommen würde?", fragte sie.

„Weil ich dich kenne.", antwortete Nick schlicht.

Sara sah, dass auf dem Wohnzimmertisch Monopoly aufgebaut war. Sie setzte sich auf ein Kissen am Tisch und wartete, bis die beiden Männer sich dazugesellten.

Warrick nahm neben ihr platz und Nick setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches auf ein Kissen. Nick hatte immer noch die Tüte mit dem Essen in der Hand.

Er packte sie aus und verteilte die einzelnen Packungen geschickt um das Spielfeld. Warrick öffnete die einzelnen Packungen und verteilte das Essen. „Wer will Frühlingsrollen?"

„Ich.", erwiderte Sara auf Warricks Frage und schenkte währenddessen allen etwas zu Trinken ein.

„Wer fängt an?", fragte sie und deutete dabei aufs Spielfeld. Nick nahm seinen Teller von Warrick entgegen. _„Ladies First."_

Sara nahm die Würfel und fing an zu spielen. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte sie Nick und setzte ihre Spielfigur ein paar Felder weiter.

„Ich kaufe die Straße.", sagte Sara und reichte Warrick ihre Geldscheine.

„Seit ungefähr zwei Stunden.", antwortete Nick.

Sara nahm die Karte von Warrick und blickte die beiden an. „Dann hatte ihr ja genug Zeit zum Üben. Ihr Verräter."

Nick schaute zu Warrick und lachte. Danach blickte er wieder zu Sara. „Als ob das irgendetwas bringen würde."

Nick musste es leider zugeben, aber bis jetzt gewann Sara jedes Mal. Sie errötete bei seinen Worten ein wenig und Nick fiel auf, wie entspannt und gut drauf sie war.

Sara reichte ihm die Würfel und Nick hätte schwören können, dass ein leichter Ruck ihn durchzuckte. Er beschloss ihn nicht weiter zu beachten. Dieser Abend gehörte Warrick. Sie waren da um sich um ihn zu kümmern und nicht um ihre Beziehung zueinander zu klären.

„Nick, her mit den Würfeln und sieh zu, wie ich dich fertig mache.", weckte Warrick ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Nick reichte ihm die Würfel. Er bemerkte, dass Saras Blick auf ihm ruhte. Sie kaute auf einer Frühlingsrolle. Er konnte sagen, ohne sie überhaupt anzusehen, dass sie sich sicher fühlte. Sie wusste, dass sie gewinnen würde.

Nick wünschte sich, dass sie auch in anderen Bereichen des Lebens diese Sicherheit ausstrahlen würde. Dasselbe wünschte er sich übrigens auch für sich.

Es klingelte an der Tür und Warrick erhob sich. „Das wird wohl die Pizza sein."

Sara fragte: „Ihr habt Pizza bestellt? Ich dachte, ihr wusstet, dass ich komme."

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher sollten wir wissen, dass du etwas zu Essen mitbringst?"

Sara lachte. Anscheinend würde sie heute Abend nicht nur müde sondern auch mit Bauchschmerzen nach Hause gehen. Der Gedanke machte sie glücklich.

Als Warrick zur Tür ging, bekam Nick einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er Sara besorgt.

Sara nickte. „Ja, mir geht es gut." Langsam hatte Sara sich daran gewöhnt, dass jemand sich dafür interessierte, wie es ihr ging. Dadurch fühlte sie sich wie etwas Besonderes.

Nick lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit damit angefangen sich Sorgen um sie zu machen.

Warrick kam zurück und hatte drei Pizzakartons in der Hand. Er reichte Sara den mit extra viel Käse und Ananas und Nick die Pizza mit Oliven.

„Ich glaube, ihr wollt, dass ich platze, damit ihr endlich mal gewinnen könnt.", sagte Sara und biss ein Stück von ihrer Pizza ab.

Warrick lachte, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Trinken, wendete sich an Nick und sagte: „Wir könnten auch einfach etwas anderes spielen, dann würden wir uns das ganze Geld fürs Essen sparen." Für diese Bemerkung erntete er einen Seitenhieb von Sara.

„Was?! Stimmt doch.", stieß er hervor.

Sara rollte mit den Augen und blickte Nick an. „Sag doch auch mal etwas dazu.", forderte sie ihn auf.

Nick wendete sich an Warrick. „Und wir müssten auch nicht so viele Getränke kaufen." In diesem Moment segelte ein Kissen durch die Luft und prallte kurz darauf an Nicks Kopf ab.

„Aber wir hätten auch nicht so viel Spaß.", sagte Warrick lachend.

Sara nahm ihr Glas, hielt es in die Luft und verkündete: „Darauf trinke ich."

Sie schaute Nick in die Augen und wusste, dass es gut war. Nick und sie waren genau das, was Warrick jetzt brauchte. Sie fühlte sich gut dabei, etwas für andere zu tun. Sie konnte mal eine Stütze für jemanden sein. Seit langem hatte sie wieder das Gefühl zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein und dabei das Richtige zu tun.

Zusammen mit Nick.


	59. One Hit Wonder

**One Hit Wonder**

„Würdest du mich belügen?", fragte Sara.

„Sara, der Film ist wirklich gut. Ich habe ihn schon öfters gesehen.", sagte Nick und nahm das Popcorn von der Bedienung an.

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf und die Bedienung meldete sich zu Wort. „Es geht nicht um den Film."

Nick blickte auf ihr Namensschild. Sie hieß Susi. „Worum dann?"

Sara musste grinsen. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Nick eine Mitarbeiterin des Kinos brauchte um ihre Worte zu verstehen. Jetzt hatte sie endlich den Beweis. Auch er konnte mal auf dem Schlauch stehen.

„Sie meinte nicht den Film. Sie will nur wissen, ob sie Ihnen vertrauen kann oder ob Sie sie irgendwann belügen werden.", erklärte ihm die Bedienung und gab ihm sein Wechselgeld. Verwirrt guckte Nick Sara an. Diese grinste jedoch nur vor sich hin.

„Okay, Susi. Ich werde es mir merken." Susi bekam einen freudigen Gesichtsausdruck und wandte sich wieder dem Popcorn zu.

„Ich werde dich nicht belügen.", versprach Nick, als er und Sara zum Kinosaal gingen. Sara nahm sich ein Popcorn und steckte es in den Mund. „Gut."

Nick blickte sie fragend an, doch sie tat so, als würde sie es nicht merken. Anstatt ihm seine unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten, blickte sie sich im Saal um.

Sie war schon lange nicht mehr im Kino gewesen. Es war nicht besonders voll. Eigentlich saßen nur zwei weitere Menschen im Saal. Ein bärtiger Mann mit Brille und eine Frau, die versuchte ihre lästige Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen. Anscheinend interessierten sich nur wenige Leute für alte Hitchcock- Filme.

Nick und Sara setzten sich nach hinten. „Warum sollte ich dich belügen?", fragte Nick leise. Sara dachte nach. Sie wollte ihm noch nicht die Wahrheit sagen, also schwieg sie.

„Es ist wegen deinem Fall oder?" Sara war verwundert, dass er davon wusste. „Ja… nein…ja.", stammelte sie.

Nick stellte das Popcorn beiseite und drehte sich zu Sara. „Sara, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, dass sie gelogen hatte. Sie wollte nur nicht ins Gefängnis kommen. Sie ist eine angesehene Staatsanwältin. Sie hatte nur Angst."

Sara strich ihr Haar zurück. „Und trotzdem hat sie mich belogen."

„Sara, sie hat alle angelogen, nicht nur dich.", versuchte Nick sie zu beuhigen.

Sara schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und sagte: „Sie war meine Freundin. Sie hätte mich nicht anlügen müssen."

Auf einmal wurde Nick alles klar. „Sara, ich werde dich nicht anlügen. Niemals."

Nick meinte es ernst, das sah Sara. Sie wusste nur nicht, wie ernst und vor allem nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Es wurde dunkel im Saal und der Film fing an.

„Nicky, Susi hatte es von Anfang an richtig erkannt. Du hast ziemlich lange gebraucht, ist dir das eigentlich bewusst?"

Sie hatte ein Lächeln in der Stimme. Nick wusste, sie war wieder in Ordnung. „Hey, Susi ist eine Frau. Die bekommen das immer eher mit.", antwortete er. „Und jetzt sei leise, ich verpasse ja den ganzen Film."

Sara lachte leise. Sie fragte sich insgeheim, was Nick wohl sagen würde, wenn er erführe, dass es ihr eben nur um den Film gegangen war?

Sie hätte dieses andere Fass niemals von alleine geöffnet. Dazu fehlte ihr der Mut. Aber jetzt hatte sie die Gewissheit und das war ein besseres Gefühl, als sie jemals für möglich gehalten hat. Sie nahm sich vor Susi zu danken.

Und zwar vom ganzen Herzen.


	60. Lady Heather's Box

**Lady Heather's Box**

Nick war ein wenig verdutzt, als er bemerkte, dass Sara an einer Bushaltestelle saß. Er parkte am Straßenrand und ging zu ihr.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er sie.

Sara erschrak. „Nick!", stieß sie hervor.

Nick lächelte sie an. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mit niemanden gerechnet. „Was machst du hier?", wiederholte er seine Frage und setzte sich neben sie.

Sara zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Als wäre es nicht offensichtlich, was sie hier tat. „Ich warte auf den Bus."

Nick nickte, war jedoch verwundert. Sara fuhr fort: „Mein Wagen ist in der Werkstatt."

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?"

Sara lächelte. Es war ein verlockendes Angebot, was sie aber ausschlagen musste. „Nein, ich nehme den Bus."

Nick fühlte sich zurückgestoßen. Langsam sollte er sich daran gewöhnen, dass Saras Reaktionen nicht vorhersehbar waren. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.

Also sagte er: „Ganz schön kalt." Sara musste grinsen. Sie wusste, dass dies Nicks Versuch war keine Stille eintreten zu lassen.

„Ich weiß, aber so ist das nachts in der Wüste."

Nick fing an zu lachen. „Oh man, sieh uns mal an. Wir benehmen uns wie Teenager."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du benimmst dich wie ein Teenager. Ich warte nur auf den Bus."

„Okay, dann haben wir die Sache ja geklärt." Diesmal trat eine Stille ein, die Nick nicht verhindern konnte. Er war erstaunt, als Sara das Wort ergriff.

„Meinst du sie übersteht das?" Es klang wie die Frage eines Kindes. Nick wusste sofort, wen sie meinte.

„Ja. Sie ist stark, sie schafft das."

„Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht." Sara war am Boden zerstört. Sie hasste es, wenn sie keinen Ausweg sah.

Nick fasste sie am Arm und zwang sie so ihn anzublicken. „Sara, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du bist nicht daran schuld, dass Catherine Eddie verloren hat." Sara bekam Tränen in den Augen. Die Dringlichkeit von Nicks Stimme machte es noch schlimmer.

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann ihr nicht helfen." Nick strich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. Im Mondlicht schimmerte ihre Haut wie Elfenbein. Sogar die gelben Lampen der Bushaltestelle taten ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch.

„Du hast ihr geholfen. Du hast alles versucht. Ich weiß, sie hat es nicht gezeigt, aber sie ist dankbar dafür." Nicks Worte drangen in Saras Kopf ein.

Sie wollte es glauben, aber sie konnte nicht. Trotzdem setzte sie ein Lächeln auf. Nick wusste, dass Saras Lächeln nur gespielt war, aber das war das Beste, was er kriegen konnte.

„Oh, Gott. Ganz du dir vorstellen, den Vater deiner Tochter zu verlieren?", fragte Sara.

Nick lächelte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, da ich das wäre."

Sara bemerkte erst jetzt ihren Fehler. Diesmal lächelte sie wirklich. „Du weißt, was ich meine."

Nick dachte darüber nach. „Ich denke, es gibt einige Menschen, die ich nicht verlieren möchte und ich es mir auch nicht vorstellen kann. Und dann gibt es da wirklich ein paar Menschen, da weiß ich nicht, ob ich das durchstehen würde."

Sara spürte, dass er sie bei diesen Worten mit seinen Blicken geradezu durchbohrte. Sie hasste das, denn mit diesem Blick begannen seine Worte viel mehr zu bedeuten, als er jemals ausdrücken konnte.

„Nick, kannst du versuchen nicht zu sterben?", fragte Sara. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie es riskieren konnte.

Nick schaute sie ernst an. „Okay, ich werde es versuchen."

Sara war beruhigt, dass er sie nicht verwirrt oder total entgeistert anblickte. Er wusste, was es bedeutete und das war nur wichtig.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht nach Hause fahren soll?", fragte Nick. Er fror ziemlich.

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, jetzt habe ich schon so lange gewartet, dann werde ich auch den Bus nehmen. Du kannst ruhig nach Hause fahren."

Nick nickte. „Okay, wenn du den Bus nehmen willst, dann verstehe ich das." Sara war überrascht, als er keine Anzeichen machte zu gehen.

„Willst du nicht nach Hause?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gehört, dass Vegas nachts am Schönsten ist, also bleibe ich wohl noch ein bisschen hier sitzen."

Sara lächelte. Er wusste immer, wie er sie zum Lächeln bringen konnte und vor allem wusste er, wie man ihr Herz eroberte.

Sie hoffte nur, dass er sich nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit nehmen würde.

Es dauerte schon lang genug.


End file.
